Planetary Knights?
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's second daughter, Yuki, comes to their time, weird things start to happen. This is after SMS. Hopefully, whatever happens, the Sailor Senshi and their new friends can handle it. TigerXOC R&R please!
1. Prologue

**I know this was probably a stupid idea. To start a new fanfic without finishing my other what five? But this has been bugging me and I just had to start writing it. Sometimes insperation comes to the wrong story.**

"Mother! Father!" A girl about sixteen yelled while running through her family's crystal palace. "Usagi-oneechan!"

The girl had long black hair much like her father's and deep sky blue eyes like her mother. She was wearing a small sailor uniform that was always worn by the women choosen for the job of protecting their planet with a crystal sword bouncing on her hip. Her long hair was flying behind her like her father's long black cape.

She skidded to a halt infront of the throne room, where she thought she would surely find her family. Swinging open the doors she found her father, the King, her mother, the Neo Queen, and her sister, Princess Serenity Usagi discussing something in hushed voices. They stopped their discussion and looked up at her entrance.

"Mom, Dad, Usagi please tell me that the rumors are not true!" she begged them with tears welling up in her eyes. They looked at her sadly and the beautiful pink-haired princess came forth to comfort her younger sister.

"Yuki, you know that I went through the same thing when I was only five and again when I was eight," she said caringly, but the angered girl wouldn't hear it. "You should be fine since you are already sixteen and can transform easily."

"We were also in the middle of a war when you were a kid, Usagi!" she yelled, her voice echoing through out the room. "We are at peace and the others are happy with their own families. I don't see why I have to go back to the twentieth century!"

"Please, Yuki, it won't be for too long," the King told his now openly crying daughter. "Before you know it, you will be right back here with the other Knights."

"But why can't they come with me?" Yuki asked them with a swipe of her hand. They were referring to the new generation of sailor senshi, the Planetary Knights. "Ice, Fire, Love, and Thunder would be more than happy to come with me!"

"They are all doing special training with their mothers," Neo Queen Serenity told her youngest daughter. "They will join you after they are done though."

"But that could take months!" the young princess protested. She was pouting now and even though she inherited her father's calm face the pout fit her well. Her father stepped forward and knelt to were he was eye level with her.

"You are the heir to Earth's throne, surely you won't mind touring its past?" he asked calmly. As she stared at her father's face, Yuki began to calm down.

"Fine," she said turning on her heel, sending her long hair flying. Looking over her shoulder she added, "But I'm still not happy about it."

Princess Yuki Serenity left and both her parents and older sister gave a small laugh at her rare stubborness.

-later-

"What!?" asked the shocked Yuki to her parents. Everyone had gathered in the meadow inside the palace to see Yuki off to the twentieth century. She turned to the green-haired woman standing next to her parents. "Pluto-sama, what do you mean Sori is going to be the one to transport me back in time?"

She looked over at Pluto's daughter and one of her friends and loyal Knights in apology. Sori just smiled back at her younger friend.

"I believe it will be good practice for her," Pluto calmly explained to the scared princess. "Do not fear, Princess, nothing will go wrong as long as so many of us are here."

Yuki looked over to her fellow knights. Fire Knight, Mars' daughter, nodded; Ice Knight, Mercury's daughter, gave a small smile; Thunder Knight, Jupiter's daughter, gave a thumbs up sign; Love Knight, Venus' daughter, waved and smiled; Sea Knight, Neptune's daughter, smirked; Cracking Knight, Uranus' daughter, gave a small nod; and Sori or Time Knight gave a reassuring smile. She nodded, encouraged by her friends, and turned back to the place she would be leaving out of. Sori opened the portal and with one last look at her family and friends, Yuki stepped through it.

There was a flash in her vision, but when it cleared Yuki saw she was floating through the sky down to a lakeside. Looking around, she saw several buildings stretching into the sky and that she was surrounded by blooming trees. Sighing, she turned into her civilian form and started to walk through the trees. Eventually she made it to a busy street. Looking around she noticed a man standing by a store in a navy blue uniform.

"Excuse me," she said quietly to the man. He looked down and smiled.

"Yes Miss?" he asked with a kind look on his face.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to an apartment complex?" The man nodded and directed her to what she could see was a tall building with many balconies. Yuki made her way slowly through the city to the place her father had told her about.

_"Go to my old a__partment," the King had told his daughter a few days previous to her departure. He wrote down the name and number of his apartment. "You can find me and your mom when we were in that era there."_

So now that was her first stop. Find her parents and, hopefully, a place to stay. She entered the building and headed for the elevator. It went slowly up to the floor she wanted, but she wasn't thinking about that.

'How am I going to make them believe me?' she thought to herself. 'I know Usagi-oneechan has been here, but they probably won't believe that I am from eighteen years farther into the future than she was.'

The elevator got to the floor and Yuki started to walk towards the apartment. When she got there, she knocked, but no one answered. She sighed.

"Luna-K," she said holding out her left wrist. Her watch transformed into a key and Yuki opened the door. "Surely Father wouldn't want me outside alone in this dangerous time."

Yuki walked into the empty apartment and looked around with disappointment.

'He doesn't even live here anymore,' she thought as she looked into some cupboards. 'Why can't I ever see him when I want? It is always when _he_ wants.'

She walked into the living room and sighed. She sat on the couch and tried to calm down from her rare selfishness.

"Come to the darkness," a scratchy male voice called out to her. She immediately sat up straight and looked around.

"Who's there?" she called out. She looked around the empty apartment, but nothing had changed

"Leave your family behind and come to the darkness," the voice continued.

"No!" she yelled back at it. Yuki closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. "Go away!"

"Come to the darkness and leave all your worries of being alone behind," the voice tempted. Yuki didn't reply to it, instead she squeezed her eyes shut. "Come to the darkness, Dark Rose, and be with people who want to be with you."

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Yuki stood. She opened her eyes a little and smirked. Transe-like, she stepped into the portal. When she came out she was in a giant circus tent and was dressed in a black tuxedo. She looked at herself and saw a jet rose sticking out of her pocket. She smiled.

"Like my father's heart," she whispered and pulled it out. The stem grew and the rose became a cane.

"Welcome Dark Rose," the scratchy voice called out and Yuki looked up to it. "You are now apart of the Dark Moon Circus and it is time to get revenge on those who left you alone!"

The voice turned into a laugh and Dark Rose laughed with it.

**During editing: hey everyone! This is actually my revising of the Prologue since it was only 600 or so words and I try to keep all of my chapters above 1000 words. Also I do go through my stories and revise things every now and then so keep checking earlier chapters for more details and dialogue.**


	2. Fire against Darkness

**I just watched episode 130 over again so I think this chapter will take place there.**

Tiger-Eye appeared in the tent, exausted. He walked over to Hawks-Eye and Fish-Eye and sighed.

"You have failed me for the last time, Tiger-Eye," a voice came booming.

"But, sir, it-"

"No excuses!" the voice boomed louder, making Tiger-Eye flinch. "Now the three of you wll be partnered with Dark Rose!"

Dark Rose came into the room with a flourish of black rose petals. She smirked down at the Amazon Trio.

"She will deal with the Sailor Senshi," the voice boomed for the final time. Dark Rose floated down to the Trio.

"Why do we have to be paired off with a kid," Fish-Eye whined. A rose flashed past his face, causing a scratch.

"I won't miss next time," Dark Rose said bringing out another black rose. "I know the Sailor Senshi like I do a rose. So don't get in my way and we won't have a problem."

The trio turned to the table and Hawks-Eye picked up a photo.

"This is my target," he announced.

"Then let's get started," Dark Rose said and the two disappeared.

-later-

Dark Rose and Hawks-Eye were waiting in a bush for the woman to appear. Hawks-Eyes sees her.

"Damn, there is a kid with her," he curses. Dark Rose sat up a little. "But all is still good. . ."

He snapped and the bag the woman was carrying burst open, dropping lemons everywhere. Hawks-Eye ran out and started to put on an act. Dark Rose sat back and waited for her new Bara-D to go off. Dark Rose saw the girl run off and the woman pick up Hawks-Eye's torso from his collapse. Hawks-Eye snapped and transformed back to his normal self.

"One!" he called and a board came out of the ground.

"Two!" the woman was chained to the board.

"Three!" the woman's dream mirror came out of her. Bara-D went off and Dark Rose sat up with a smirk on her face. "Let me take a look at your beautiful dreams!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out to Hawks-Eye.

"Who is it?" he said looking up.

"Tricking the hearts of loving houswives. For love and justice, I, Sailormoon," the taller girl said getting into a stance.

"And I, Sailor Chibi Moon!" the smaller girl said also getting into a stance.

"In the name of the moon," the said together, "we'll punish you!"

"Ha, Dark Rose," Hawks-Eye called. Dark Rose rolled her eyes and came out of the bushes.

"I am Dark Rose. It wll be my pleasure to defeat you," Dark Rose said to the with a smirk. She jumped into the air. "Dark Crystal Cage!"

Two large cages made of pure black crystals appeared out of nowhere.

"Venus Love me Chain!"

A chaon of glowing hearts grabbed the two Sailor senshi and pulled them out of the way before the cages fell.

"How many are there of you?" Hawks-Eye questioned.

"Just get the dream!" Dark Rose commanded. "Calibur Crystal!"

A jet sword appeared in her hand. She started to run towards the Sailor senshi, but at the last minute turned her attack on Tuxedo Mask. There was a clash of swords, but the weilder of the second sword was not Tuxedo Maxk.

"Crystal," the weilder said to Dark Rose. She was wearing a sailor uniform like Sailor Mars', except where Mars' is white her's is silver and she had boots like Jupiter.

"It is Dark Rose now, Fire," Dark Rose corrected as the two girls jumped. The sailor senshi watched in amazement as the two girls dueled.

"It isn't the one!" Hawks-Eye eventually yelled and left. Dark Rose sent another attack at her opponent and also disappeared. The girl who was fighting Dark Rose knelt down, panting. The sailor senshi watched as she got angry and punched the ground.

"How did this happen?" she asked. Sailormoon came up to her and knelt beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked the girl. The girl looked up at her then to the other senshi.

"M'lady, I'm so sorry!" the girl cried and went into a complete bow to Sailormoon.

"Um. . . Can you please tell me what you are talking about?" Sailormoon requested. The girl looked up at her and nodded.

"Dark Rose is really Crystal Knight, the leader of the new planetary warriors. She is the second princess, Yuki Serenity, and was sent here to spend time with you," the girl explained. The senshi were all in shock. Mars was the first to recover.

"Than who are you?" she asked the girl.

"I am your eldest child and only daughter, Sailor Mars. My name is Fiera and I am Fire Knight, the back up leader of the Planetary Knights," Fire introduced.

"Do any of us have daughers too?" Venus asked excitedely.

"Of course and they will be joining me here when they are done with their training." Fire looked at her watch. "Fire to everyone. Emergency."

The watch crackled a bit and then. . .

"Ice to Fire. What's wrong?" a female voice came.

"Crystal went over to the Dark Moon Circus." Fire quickly answered.

"Thunder to Fire. I'm almost done with my training. I should be coming by the morning," another female voice said.

"Love to Fire. Same here and tell my mom I say hi." a higher voice says. Fire looked up at Venus. who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Outer, how about it?" Fire asked.

"Aqua to Fire. Mom and Auntie are giving us the okay," a gruff female voice came.

"Cracking to Fire. Is our mothers there?" a soft female voice came.

"No, sorry." Fire answered.

"Time to Everyone. I've got premission. Get to the meadow quick."

"Time, wait. What about Rebirth?" Fire asked, but no one answered. She looked up at the sailor senshi. "You will meet your daughters sometime soon."

Sailor Chibi Moon poked her head around from behind Tuxedo Mask. Fire gasped.

"Princess! You are so tiny! Oh, this must be before we were all born!" Fire exclaimed, surprising the senshi and the young princess.

****

That's it everyone. You will have to wait for next chapter to meet the other Knights. As always Loves to all and please reveiw!!


	3. Daughters

**HIIII!! I'm on vacation and sitting in a hotel room with thankfully wifi. . . I love everyone who has reveiwed and supported me so far!!**

"Dark Rose," a voice boomed out.

"Master?" Dark Rose said from her perch atop a swinging bar.

"I wish for you to go on a mission alone," the voice told her.

"What?" the Amazon Trio rang out.

"Master Zurconia, she is stil new to us!" Tiger-Eye protested. Before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by several jet roses.

"She is also the one who shows the most potential for finding Him," the voice told him. "Dark Rose, go now and do not fail me."

"Of course not, master," Dark Rose replied before disappearing in a flourish of rose petals.

-elsewhere-

The sailor senshi were waiting with Mamoru and Fiera for the other Knights the next morning. A group of girls came up the steps and Fiera jumped up.

"Finally!" she called to them.

"Sorry, Fiera." a girl with blue hair called back.

"We got lost," a brunette also yelled out.

"Just come and introduce yourselves," Fiera told them. The group of girls came over to the senshi and bowed. The girl with blue hair stepped forward.

"I am Sibi, Mercury's oldest daughter. I am also known as Ice Knight or just Ice," she told them.

"I'm Jaculin, Jupiter's only daughter. I am Thunder Knight or Thunder or Jack," the brunette told them with a shrug.

"Mari, Venus's only child. Love Knight or Love," a light blonde exclaimed. "Fiera, the others said they don't want to introduce themselves until their mothers get here."

Fiera looked to the other girls for verifacation. They all nodded and Fiera sighed with a turn back to the senshi.

"Do you know where the outer senshi are?" she asked them. They looked at each other with worry.

"We haven't seen them since a little after we fought Uranus," Rei told her future daughter. The Knights let out an exasperated sigh. Fiera turned back to the Knights.

"Then the outer's mission right now is to find their mothers and get them to come back," Fiera commanded. "We are going to need all of the senshi and the Knights if we want to get Yuki back."

The unidentified girls all nodded and ran off. Sibi, Jaculin, and Mari all came up to Fiera and started to whisper something with her. After a few minutes, they nodded and turned to their mothers.

"Mother, can I see your mini-computer?" Sibi asked Ami. Ami reached into her bag and brought out the small blue computer.

"Of course, but I don't see why." Ami said giving her daughter her computer.

"Fiera, did Yuki's aura change?" Sibi asked her friend as she opened the computer.

"A little, but you should still be able to find it," Fiera said replied as Sibi started to type. All four of their watches went off. They looked at each other and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked the girls.

"A Remless has appeared," Jaculin answered, The four knights lined up.

"Fire-" called Fiera

"Ice-" called Sibi

"Thunder-" muttered Jaculin.

"Love-" Mari exclaimed.

"Planet-power, armorize!" they all called together. Each started to glow the same color as their mothers' colors. When the glow faded the senshi could see they all wore matching uniforms.

Ice Knight had a blue and silver uniform like Mercury's, but with boots like Venus', Thunder Knight had a green and silver uniform with Mars' shoes. Love Knight's uniform was orange with boots like Mercury.

"Aren't you coming?" Thunder Knight asked as the girls turned back to their mothers.

The group nodded and they all headed for the Remless.

-later-

Dark Rose was looking into yet another dream mirror when Bara-D went off. She came out of the mirror and smirked. With a snap her fifth victim fell to the ground.

"I thought you would never show up," she called back to the sailor senshi behind her. She turned her head to look at them over her shoulder. "It is good that you came Ice, Thunder, Love. Fire and our parents will need your help."

She raised her arm and a shower of crystals came down on the senshi.

"Pheonix Fire!" Fire Knight called out throwing small flames at the crystals.

"Fire Mandala!" Sailor Mars called out her attack, following her daughter's example. Love Knight screamed. The oters looked at her to see a black crystal peircing her arm.

"You really need to learn how to pay attention, Love," Dark Rose taunted. Thunder Knight's hand started to crackle with lightning. She ran forward.

"Lightning Jab!" she yelled as she attacked Dark Rose, who smirked. Dark Rose threw a black rose into Thunder Knight's leg, instantly crippling her.

"Crystal!" Ice Knight called out. The other knights looked at her in confusion. "Why? Why are you fighting us?"

Dark Rose did not answer her. A portal rimmed with fire opened next to her.

"Dark Rose!" Tiger's-Eye's voice called out. "Hurry! Master wants to see you!"

Dark Rose turned and went through the portal.

"Crystal!" all of the knights yelled after her. Thunder Knight punched the ground in anger.

"Wait," Ice Knight said as she made her way over to Thunder Knight. The others followed her. "This rose is made of jet."

"So?" Jupiter said angerly. Ice Knight carefully removed the rose from Thunder Knight's leg.

"Normally, Crystal's roses are made of moonstone," Fire Knight told their mothers.

"We'll look into this," Mercury said to her future daughter.

**Alright that's it so far. . . as always Loves and please reveiw!!**


	4. Outer Return

**Long time no see everyone!! Im planning on ending this soon so i might actually have a completed story under my belt!!!**

**ED: Now that I realize how much everyone likes this, I might not! Who knows, I hardly have what's going to happen thought out. Right now I'm just trying to add more detail and get every chapter over 1000 words.**

Its been several weeks since the Senshi's battle with Dark Rose. So far Ami and Sibi have found little on Dark Rose's crystals and were getting a little desperate to find out anything with what little resources they had left. They were all at Rei's house doing secret mother-daughter training to strengthen their powers and learn how to work together, when all of the Knights sensed a Remless appear. Everyone quickly transformed and headed to the area the Remless was at. Racing to a new popluar mall, they found Dark Rose and Tigers' Eye casually examining a massive crowd's dream mirrors with a snake-like creature rounding up more people to be checked.

"Finally," Dark Rose sighed as she motioned for Tigers' Eye to continue searching through the twinkling mirrors. A battle began between the Senshi and Dark Rose, but even with all of their training the Senshi and Knights were losing. Thunder Knight and Sailor Mars were battling with blood pouring down their limbs. Everyone else had less serious injuries, yet all of them were still managing to fight and protect Sailor Moon and Sailor ChibiMoon. Dark Rose was about to send more crystals after Sailor Moon and Ice Knight when a ball of water came soaring in between Dark Rose and all of the scattered Senshi.

"How dare you attack our Messiah!" two voices called from a near by rooftop. Everyone looked up to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing against the light of the moon with two girls flanking them. One of the girls had looked exactly like Uranus, but with Neptune's shoes and her hair was in a long brown braid. The other girl looked like Sailor Neptune, but with Uranus' boots and short, teal spikes for hair.

"Ah, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sea Knight, and Cracking Knight. I was wondering when you were going to show up for our lovely game," Dark Rose said calmly. She sent a shower of crystals after the four newcomers, who all dodged the attack with ease. "But where is our beloved Time Knight and Rebirth Knight?"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus cried sending out her attack towards the amused girl.

"Earth Shatter!" Cracking Knight called sending shards of rock to increase her mother's attack. Dark Rose flipped into a summersault and dodged the attack.

"No answer? It isn't like you to ignore the royal family, now is it?" Dark Rose teased as she dodged more rocks and shards.

"Deep Submerge," Sailor Neptune called, not giving up on their onslaught.

"Drowning Lakes!" Sea Knight screamed sending out her attack after her mother's. The ball of freezing blue liquid merged with the ring of fast moving water. The spiraling ball of water hit Dark Rose's leg and froze her calf. The ice started to freeze the rest of her leg.

"What?" Dark Rose cried out staring at her leg which was slowly being frozen.

"Dark Rose!" Tiger's Eye screamed as Sailor Uranus and Sea Knight jumped to tackle her. A ring of fire opened up behind Dark Rose and Tiger's Eye pulled her away from the attack. The portal closed before the two tomboys could reach it.

"Damn it!" Sea Knight cursed as she and Uranus landed. The four outer senshi stared at the spot they last saw their enemy.

"Cracking! Sea! Where is Time?" Fire Knight called taking charge.

"She went home to inform the castle and get Rebirth," Cracking Knight told the rest of the Knights in her soft, but firm voice. The Knights turned back to their regular forms so they could be more comfortable.

"So, what are we going to do about Princess?" Sea Knight questioned while moving her small teal bangs out of her eyes. Soon the Inner Knights led the way to Rei's shrine.

"We don't know Violette," Sibi answered her close friend with a sad smile. Samantha sighed as she looked over to her mother, who gave a sidelong glance to Michiru. Soon the Senshi and the Knights were sitting around Rei's room and the Knights intoduced Samantha and Violette.

-dark moon circus hq-

"Are you okay Rose?" Tiger's Eye asked tenderly as he looked down at Dark Rose.

"I'm fine Tiger," Dark Rose replied with a grim smile. The ice on her leg was fading thanks to Tiger's Eye's fire. Tiger's Eye came and sat down next to Dark Rose. He placed his hand on her's and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," he said softly, kissing her hand.

"But we didn't find Him," she said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, but we did check over 30 women for traces of Him," Tiger's Eye reassured her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. You're strong and beautiful, I'm sure nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you Tiger," Dark Rose said a little happier. She softly kissed him on his lips. "Thank you for staying with me."

The two smiled at each other and soon Dark Rose's leg was healed. The two then headed out to Earth and had fun like a regular human couple.

**Hi everybody!! mushy ending to this but I think Tiger's Eye and Dark Rose would be a cute couple so here you go!! Please Review!**


	5. Prince Yui

The senshi, knights, and Mamoru sat around Rei's room talking amongst themselves.

"There has to be a way to turn Yuki back," Jaculin said to Mako, Ami, and Sibi. "If not, then. . ."

She and Sibi exchanged worried glances.

"Then what?" Minako asked leaning towards them from across Mari.

"We won't have an heir to the Earth's throne," Fiera said, joining the conversation.

"That's not true!" Mari cried jumping up. Now everyone was paying attention to the conversation. "We still have the prince!"

"Prince?" Mamoru asked, interested in any guy that might be joining their group.

"Yuki's younger twin brother, Yui," Sibi informed them.

"And head to the outer guard," Violette said proudly. Samantha smiled happily next to her cousin.

"Didn't Yuki once tell us that they were supposed to be called Yui and Yue?" Jaculin joked. Usagi looked over at them with extreme interest.

"Why was her name changed?" she asked the younger girls.

"King Endymion got her name mixed up," Fiera laughed. Usagi sent daggers flying at her future husband, who backed away from her.

"I'm sure I had something else on my mind Usako," Mamoru said giving a nervous laugh.

"Why were you thinking about a girl's name!" Usagi screeched at her boyfriend.

"I don't know," he replied in a defeated tone. Usagi stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Mamo-chan," she said sweetly.

"And I'm sorry that I got our daughter's name wrong," he told her with a hug. The senshi and knights all smiled at the show of affection between their king and queen.

"So Prince Yui is the youngest of the royal children?" Haruka questioned the knights.

"Yes and he is the one person Yuki would do anything for," Fiera said sadly. The knights all shared a collective sigh. Suddenly the Outer Knights stood up.

"What's wrong?" many of the others asked in unison. The two looked at each other and nodded. They ran out onto the balcony and began to run across the nearby rooftops with the more athletic senshi and knights following. The two Outer Knights led the way to a lake that sat in the middle of a park. Minutes later, the rest of the senshi and knights showed up to see Violette and Samantha looking up into the sky. There was a small flash of light and the group was able to see three silhouettes floating down to them. When the three landed, the senshi all got in front of their future daughters with Mamoru in front of both Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Why are you guys blocking us from Sori, Miss Setsuna, and Hotaru?" Mari questioned as she tried to push her way past Mako and her mother.

"You mean you are friends with her?" Michiru wondered. The knights all nodded, happy to finally have the entire guard together. The senshi relaxed slightly, letting the knights run forward to greet their friends.

"We were wondering when you would get here," Violette questioned the rest of her team.

"You must remember that we were looking for things," Sori told them with a flip of her dark green hair.

"What did you find out about the crystal?" Sibi immediately asked as she brought out her minicomputer.

"It is made of a hardened mixture of onyx and jet," Setsuna told the group. "Along with dark magic."

Nobody looked surprised at her words.

"Is the magic anything you've ever seen, Miss Setsuna?" Fiera questioned the much older woman.

"None of us have," Hotaru answered in her soft voice. "But this isn't really the best place to talk, right Setsuna?"

The senshi of time nodded and the group made their way back to Mamoru's apartment. Elsewhere, Dark Rose and Tigers-eye walked down the street holding hands, just like any other couple. The two were chatting happily as the night wore on. As they turned a corner, Dark Rose bumped into someone and fell back. The person caught her in his arms and brought her back up.

"Y-Yuki?" his gruff yet smooth voice questioned in recognition. Yuki opened her eyes to see a tall man in his early twenties staring down at her with sharp blue eyes.

"Yui?" Dark Rose gasped out. The two stared at each other for a moment and then embraced happily. "I'm so glad to see you, Yui."

Tigers-eye cleared his throat unhappily and looked back and forth between this new man and his girlfriend.

"Ah Tiger, this is my younger brother Yui," Dark Rose introduced as she gripped Yui hand as if to make sure he did not run away. The smile on her face was the largest and most genuine Tigers-eye had ever seen her make. She turned back to her brother with a confused look. "But if you were here, then why did you not return home?"

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Yui asked uncertainly. The two looked at each other wide eyed for a moment.

"You mean you didn't know that our parents are alive in this time?" Dark Rose eventually asked. Yui just blinked at her without comprehension. "This is when they were still Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"Ah," Yui said in realization. "I did not know that."

Dark Rose giggled and patted Yui's arm.

"It's fine. You didn't have time to prepare for your trip since it was caused by an accident," Dark Rose soothed. By that time, Tigers-eye had seen just about enough of this strange guy making his girlfriend unbelievably happy. So, he slowed his steps some to be a little distance away from the siblings and snapped his fingers.

"One," he whispered and quickly added, "two."

A large board appeared behind Yui, but, before he could be captured by it, Dark Rose knocked him out of the way. To Tigers-eye's surprise it was Dark Rose who was captured by the board and spun to face him.

"D-Don't say three Tiger," she said, barely hiding her scared tone. Tigers-eye just stared at her until Yui tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to my onee-chan!" Yui yelled at him. Yui punched Tiger-eye squared in the face.

"Ch," Tigers-eye spat, then lunged for Yui. "I was aiming for your sorry ass!"

The two boys fought for several minutes, completely ignoring Dark Rose's yells to stop. They were both standing with their fists raised when a bolt of darkness shot in between them.

"I said," they heard Dark Rose say as more bolts came from her body. "STOP IT!"

A storm of dark bolts shot out of her body. When the storm cleared the two were able to see Dark Rose's body slumped against the board.

"Yuki!" Yui called at the same time Tigers-eye called, "Rose!"

The two rushed forward to see if she was okay, both completely forgetting about their fight.

"Release!" Tigers-eye commanded the board that disappeared at the word. Yuki's body fell forward and into Yui's arms.

"We have to get her somewhere safe," Tigers-eye said to no one in particular.

"What about the place she's been staying at?" Yui questioned as he shifted her to be in an easier position to carry her in.

"It won't be safe for her anymore," Tigers-eye informed him. The two thought briefly.

"Dad's place," Yui whispered before running down the path towards the city. Tigers-eye immediately started to follow close at his heels

"So the crystals can't be destroyed?" Violette questioned from her spot in between Hotaru and Samantha. Each of the Knights was facing their corresponding mother with Usagi and Chibiusa at one end of their group and Mamoru at the other. Setsuna nodded from next to Mamoru and Michiru. Mamoru's typically large living room seemed cramped and tiny with all of the Knights and Senshi in the room.

"The dark magic that the crystal holds causes it to be resistant to all of our powers, including those of the Queen," Setsuna explained to the group. "This is a surprise to all of us, since Princess' crystals were already powerful enough to resist our basic attacks."

Each of the Senshi exchanged a look of worry.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat her?" Makoto asked from between Rei and Haruka. They looked at each of their daughters with the same question mirrored into each of their faces. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Mamoru got up to go answer it as the rest of the group watched.

"Yes?" he asked opening the door to reveal Tigers-eye looking over his shoulder with a small twitch in his extended hand.

"Are y-you Mamoru Ch-Chiba?" Tigers-eye asked, turning back to the door with a nervous look. Mamoru gave a stiff nod before he noticed Yui standing against the opposite wall with Yuki still dangling in his arms.

"Come in," Mamoru said quickly, opening the door widely so the two boys could enter. The Knights gasped when they saw Yui come in carrying Yuki.

"My lord!" the Outer Knights called, swiftly jumping over their shared couch to flank the prince.

"Yuki!" the Inner Knights cried at the same time and stood to circle around their leader. Yui nodded to them and turned to Mamoru.

"Sir, I am the future crowned prince of the Moon and Earth, Yui Endymion," Yui introduced in a deep tone. "And this is my twin sister, Princess Yuki Serenity. We are both your future children, so will you please help us?"

Mamoru nodded, speechless at the twenty year old's formalness.

"Wait! Did you say twin sister?" Usagi squeaked from across the room.

"Yes. I'm sorry for suddenly appearing in your lives, but I had to find a safe place for my sister to rest," Yui addressed his future mother. Usagi looked at her future children with an odd look of matureness.

"I understand," she murmured as she moved towards the group of teens with Chibiusa right behind her.

"Usagi-oneechan?" Yui looked down at Chibiusa confusedly. He seemed to recognize the pink hair and deep red eyes, but not the small girl in front of him. Chibiusa looked up at him with a shocked look.

"Yes, m'lord, that is Lady Serenity," Fiera informed the confused prince in a hushed tone. She turned to kneel before Chibiusa in a tender way.

"Prince Yui and Princess Yuki only know you when you are much older," she tried to explain to the also confused moon princess. "You are ten years older than both of them, though it appears Prince Yui is years older than Princess Yuki now."

Mamoru led Yui to his room where Yui placed Yuki in the bed to rest. Both Yui and Tigers-eye stayed in the room with her for days, both refusing to leave the room to sleep or for meals. It was weeks before anything happened with Yuki, who stayed in a coma-like state. Tigers-eye, the Knights, and the Senshi were out making paired up rounds across the city to make sure nothing strange was happening with the Dead Moon Circus. The sailor warriors were slowly discovering that Takuya, Tigers-eye's now human form, was a reliable source of information. During the time they were out, Mamoru and Yui were watching over Yuki and discussing important things about the Knights.

"So they can wield weapons," Mamoru commented after a long description of one of their childhood training fights.

"Yes, but only when Yuki or I are around," Yui informed his future father over a cup of tea. "They seem to be connected to our Earthen powers."

Both of them heard a sigh come from the room Yuki was sleeping in and shot up to check the noise out. Bursting through the door, they saw Yuki looking out of the large window with a blank expression on her face.

"Yuki?" Yui questioned as he softly knocked on the door. Yuki looked over at him and her eyes seemed to light up with emotion.

"Yui!" she cried as she tried to jump up and to him. She wobbled as the sheets wrapped around her ankle. Yui caught her as she began to fall off the bed.

"Easy, onee-chan," he told her, calmly helping her sit back onto the bed. Yui smiled up at him and then looked over his shoulder to see Mamoru tenderly looking at his two future children.

"Hello, Father," Yuki called to him with a bow of her head.

"He-" Mamoru began to say before he gasped. A splitting pain coursed through his body, immediately warning him of his beloved being in danger. Quickly he turned on his heel and went into his living room. Without a word to each other, Yuki and Yui followed him and watched their father transform into Tuxedo Mask. With a glance towards his children, Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the balcony and sped across the rooftops towards the Sailor Senshi. Yuki cringed as the two followed their father towards their family and friends.

Mamoru hardly noticed the twins jumping across rooftops after him. So when they stopped, he just continued to go towards the danger. As he made it to the park that he sensed Sailor Moon was at, he saw that Fish-eye and Hawks-eye were standing over Takuya with shocked faces while fire lined cages held the Senshi and Knights individually.

"Why did you give up your powers Tigers-eye?" Fish-eye questioned him in his high pitched voice. Hawks-eye chuckled from next to his comrade.

"It doesn't matter. Master Zirconia rewarded our loyalty by giving us your powers and Dark Rose's," he laughed. As if to prove his point, Hawks-eye called for a Remless that seemed to be even more intelligent and powerful than any of his previous. "Numberless magician, Fueru, appear!"

A rail thin, grey monster appeared out of his shadow with a call of her name.

"Get rid of this traitor and these pests!" Fish-eye demanded of the Remless. Fueru jumped and then split into three. One was a deep black with red stripes covering its body, one stayed its original grey with purple stripes, and the last was white with blue stripes. The black one dove towards the Senshi while the white one dove towards the Knights and the grey one attacked Takuya. Three roses shot in the path of the three monsters causing them to fall back onto the ground.

"To attack defenseless maidens with ruthless means is something I can not allow," Tuxedo Mask called down from the top of a tree. The Inner Knights all giggled at the line their future king stated. Tuxedo Mask jumped and kicked Fish-eye into Hawks-eye, causing the cages to falter, but then regain their strength before any of the sailor warriors could escape. The black Fueru turned and split itself into two. The new green with orange stripped one ran towards Tuxedo Mask and pinned him down as the rest of the Fuerus continued their advance on their targets. Suddenly, a barrage of crystals and roses pinned down the four Fuerus and destroyed the cages.

"It is truly a dumb move to attack all of us together, Fish, Hawk" all of the people on the ground looked up to see two silhouettes in the moon's light. The two jumped and landed between the Knights and Senshi and their enemies.

"For the sake of Earth," a girl in a silver and white sailor uniform that matched all of the other Knight's and a man in a white tuxedo and black mask said together. "We will defeat you!"

"Crystal Knight! Masked Guard!" the Knights all cheer happily. The two new comers smiled back at the girls before the girl winked.

"I think it's time we get this party started, right ladies?" Crystal Knight chuckled towards her friends. The Knights nod towards their leaders.

"Crystal Caliber!" Crystal Knight called holding out her hand. Her palm glowed white for a moment before a silver and white blade appeared.

"Mercury Missile!" a small blue gun appeared in Ice Knight's hand.

"Mars Manriki!" a red ball at the end of a long silver chain grew in Fire Knight's hands.

"Venus Vishi!" a yellow whip uncoiled itself from Love Knight's palm and slowly snaked towards the ground.

"Jupiter Javelin!" Thunder Knight called as a green pole with a metal end appeared in her hands.

"Uranus Urumi!" Cracking Knight whispered as a teal blade handle appeared in her hand and thin, sharp blades seemed to melt out of it.

"Neptune Nagamaki!" a long blade grew out of thin air in Sea Knight's hand.

"Pluto Peesu!" Time Knight called as a long staff with a deep silver orb at the end grew from her hand. The eight Knights turned towards the four Fuerus and two Dead Moon Circus members with small smirks on each of their faces.

Ice Knight and Time Knight raised their weapons and suddenly the green Fueru exploded. Fish-eye along with some of the Senshi screamed in fright at the sudden event. Love Knight raised her arm and suddenly her whip was wrapped around the white Fueru. Thunder ran forward and stabbed the capture Fueru with her javelin. Sea and Cracking ran forward together and sliced the black Fueru into many different pieces. Fire Knight threw her ball and it wrapped itself around the original Fueru.

"Crystal," Crystal Knight called as she ran towards the Remless with her sword raised. She stabbed the Remless with the long silver blade as she said, "Purification!"

"STAGE OUT!" the Remless cried as it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Crystal then turned towards Fish-eye and Hawks-eye with her sword ready, but they both flipped through their portals before she could move.

With her opponents gone, Crystal Knight turned towards Takuya to help him up.

"You turned into a human?" she questioned him as the two hugged.

"Setsuna helped me," Takuya explained and Crystal nodded in understanding. Suddenly, Crystal found herself under all of the Knights in a large pile.

"I can't breathe!" she yelled at her friends. The Outer Knights stood and went to go stand dutifully next to Masked Guard who was smiling at the reunion of his comrades and sister. Crystal smiled at everyone of her friends before she turned to her parents, sister, and 'aunts'. "Shall I introduce myself somewhere more comfortable?"


	6. Monophobia

**. . . Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but my computer broke so I have to get a new one and in the mean time I have to ue my mom's computer, which is really slow.**

**A thanks to Kimi-chan and sasumiofjp for reviewing last chapter!**

The Senshi, Takuya, Mamoru, Yui, and the now complete Knights comfortably sat around a large table in a local restaurant that happened to be open late that night. Once again, Each of the Knights sat across from their mothers while Yui sat across from Mamoru and Takuya and ChibiUsa sat at either ends.

"So, to formally introduce myself," Yuki said with a soft smile that mimicked Mamoru's own smile. "I am Crystal Tokyo's Princess Yuki Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you all in this time."

The Senshi and Mamoru looked at her bowed head in shock. They were not expecting any child of Usagi's to be this polite.

"There is no way she can be Usagi's," Rei voiced their thoughts. The Knights all looked at her like she had grown a third head. "I mean, she's way too nice! And she's pretty!"

Usagi jumped up to counter Rei's insults, but sat down when she thought about it for a moment.

"Why did you join the Dead Moon Circus Yuki?" Fiera suddenly asked as she clung to her best friend's arm from over the long couch-like seat. "I was expecting you to be with the Lord and Lady when I got here!"

"I know, but when I went to Father's apartment, no one was there," Yuki explained in a hushed tone.

"Your monophobia?" Sibi questioned the younger girl from across Fiera. Yuki nodded and Yui tapped the table to get Sibi's attention.

"Her what?" he asked, concern for his sister clear on his calm and noble face.

"Monophobia," Mari repeated slowly for her love. The Senshi looked towards Ami, their future doctor, for an explanation.

"It's the fear of being alone," Ami clarified in a professional tone. "But why would you have that kind of fear, Yuki?"

"I was with Yui when he disappeared, so when he got transported away, I was left alone in the crystal forest that was outside of Tokyo during my childhood," Yuki tried to explain, but her voice failed her as she tried to repeat the horrible memory.

"By the time Mom and Aunt Rei found her, she had developed monophobia," Sibi finished for her leader.

"That's why she was so upset to come here alone, right Mom?" Sori asked Setsuna in a quiet voice. The time traveling woman nodded her head and looked at her princess with deep concern. The Senshi and Knights looked at the young princess with mixed looks of concern and worry.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that right now," Mari said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's right," Yuki agreed. "We need to focus on defeating the Dark Moon Circus first."

"That can be our training!" Jack said in sudden realization. The Knights all smiled at each other at the idea of helping and training at the same time.

"It's been a while since we've had a match, huh, m'lord?" Fiera asked Yui with a crack of her knuckles.

"It has been too long since any of us have trained together," Yuki clarified with a laugh. The Knights all started to laugh with her, all of them genuinely happy to be together again.

"But before we can get to a training schedule, we need to figure out where the three of us will permanently be staying," Takuya spoke up with a motion towards the royal twins.

"I have an apartment nearby that Yuki can stay at," Yui informed his future parents.

"How old are you anyway?" Fiera asked the future prince with a chuckle.

"I'm 23," he informed them with a shy smile. Everyone from the future looked at him in shock.

"Fifteen years have passed since you came here?" Violette asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. At that moment, the Senshi had no doubt that she was Neptune's daughter. Yui nodded and grabbed his sister's hand.

"We've missed so much," Yuki sighed as she rested her head on Yui's shoulder. "Twins aren't supposed to be like that."

"It's fine, Ki. We can re-learn about each other while you are here," Yui said as he hugged her.

"What do you 'while _you _are here'? Are you not going to come back with us Yi?" the dark haired princess questioned her brother.

"I have a life here Yuki," Yui explained calmly. "I have friends and a job-"

"What about our family!" Yuki asked as she shot up from her chair. "Mom and Dad and Usagi-oneechan have been worried about you! Are you going to let them continue to worry?"

Before anyone could react, Yuki ran out of the restuarant. Takuya quickly followed her out onto the dark and deserted street.

"Rose," Takuya said gently as he walked up to her still figure. Her black hair seemed to be bleached silver in the moonlight and her thing shoulders were shaking. He placed his had softly on her shoulder. Yuki turned around and burried her face in his chest.

"Why doesn't he care anymore, Tiger?" she asked when her tears stopped.

"He does," Takuya consoled her. Yuki looked up at him with large, tear filled eyes. "I don't know what it's like to have a family, but know what it's like to love you. And, trust me, he does."

"Do you really love me?" Yuki asked, looking up at Takuya with tear filled, blue eyes. Takuya paused for the slightest of seconds.

"Of-" he began to say before Yuki pushed him away from her. Takuya fell backwards and landed flat on his back. He saw Yuki jump just in time to dodge a large ball of blue fire. Yuki landed on her toes with her hand on her waist, right on top of a silver pendant.

"Come on out, Fish-eye!" she called into the darker part of the street. Takuya looked towards where Yuki was looking in time to see a blue haired, feminine man come walking towards them.

"How dare you!" Fish-eye screamed at them, tears falling down his cheeks. "Do you know what Master Zirconia is threatening to do to us because you betrayed the Circus?"

"Fish-eye calm down," Yuki tried as she hesitantly walked towards her old comrade.

"Don't tell me to calm down, traitor!" Fish-eye screamed, sending another ball of blue flames at Yuki. Yuki jumped out of the way and rolled into a crouch, all the while keeping her hand near the silver pendant at her waist.

"Fish-eye!" another male voice called as a ring of grey fire apeared in the sky by the angered man. Out of the ring flew Hawks-eye. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching these traitors a lesson for enraging Master Zirconia," Fish-eye yelled, sending another blue flame towards the couple. "For almost causing our deaths!"

"Hey," Hawks-eye said, stopping Fish-eye's assualt on the couple. "Don't try to take them on by yourself."

"Fish-eye, Hawks-eye," Takuya called out to his old comrades. "You don't have to live under the Dark Moon Circus' rule."

"What do you mean?" Hawks-eye questioned him, seeming to be intrigued at this new option.

"He means become a traitor and loose all of our powers," Fish-eye hissed. Takuya shook his head as he walked forward.

"You may loose your powers, but you gain so much more," Takuya said, motioning for Yuki to come to him. "You can have true friends, not comrades. You can love freelly. Be who you want."

"My family is willing to help and protect you," Yuki reassured the two. "You've both faught the Sailor Senshi and the Knights are just as good. We can help you be safe and be free."

"Fish-eye, let's go," Hawks-eye encouraged his comrade, likeing the new route that has opened for his life to take.

"Come on, Hansuke, Fuyuki," Yuki encouraged, extending her hand towards the evil menions.

"Hansuke? Fuyuki?" Hawks-eye questioned, a little startled at the new names.

"Your normal names," Takuya informed them. "My name was changed to Takuya after I gave up my powers."

"I see," Hawks-eye smiled slightly.

"Hawks-eye, you traitor!" Fish-eye screamed, pushing the purple haired man away from him. Fish-eye jumped back and opened a blue rimmed portal. "All of you are traitors and should just die already!"

"Fish-eye!" Hawks-eye called out as the blue man jumped into the portal and disappeared. Hawks-eye turned towards his new friends with a sad smile.

"He'll come around eventually," Yuki reassured her new friend. "Now let's go introduce you to everyone."

"O-Okay," Hawks-eye said a little nervously. The three went back into the restaurant where the Knights and Senshi were discussing something in low tones.

"Everyone," Yuki called, bringing their attention up to the three as they came closer. "I would like to introduce Hansuke. He would like to give up being a part of the Dark Circus and come and help us like Takuya did."

"That would be great," Fiera said, a sly smile appearing on her face. Yuki noticed this and smirked knowingly at her best friend.

"Hansuke, these are the Knights and Senshi in their normal forms," Yuki introduced with a gesture towards her family and friends. Hawks-eye nodded nervously.

"Ah, Crystal," Sibi called to her leader. "I believe it would be best if Miss Pluto helped transform him into a human before he learned who we all are."

"I guess that's true," Yuki thought about what the blue-haired girl said for a moment, realizing Sibi had used their her's and Setsuna's atributes instead of their names. "Then are you willing to help him now, Miss Pluto?"

"Of course, Crystal," Setsuna agreed, catching on to the girls' code. "Please follow me, Hansuke. Time, Death, will you come help me?"

The two younger girls nodded as followed Setsuna out of the room. Hawks-eye looked at Takuya for reassurance. The blonde man nodded his encouragment to his friend, who quickly followed the three women out of the restaurant.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Rei asked hesitantly. Yuki smiled at the older woman before reseating herself in front of her mother.

"I'm okay," she answered everyone's worried looks. "It's just been a hard time since coming back to this time period."

No one pushed the young princess for details as they decided to continue with their discussion.

"I still say we need help," Jack started. "The Dark Moon Circus was some of the hardest opponents for the Senshi to defeat."

"That was before they had us," Fiera retorted conffidently.

"We also have an inside look of what they have been doing since we have three exmembers of their ranks," Sibi added on logically.

"As long as no one gets hurt, it should be fine," Mary said, not agreeing with either side.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Samantha said quietly, her cousin agreeing whole-heartedly. The six Knights turned towards Yuki for the final decission.

"We'll fight on for a while more by ourselves," Yuki suggested after thinking over what they all said. "If things start to turn sour, then we'll have Miss Setsuna go home and ask for the Quartet to come assist us."

All of the Knights nodded at the neutral point their leader made.

"Um?" Usagi raised her hand slightly from the other side of the table.

"Yes M'lady?" Violette asked her future queen politely.

"Who are the Quartet?" Usagi asked, uncharacteristically quiet. The Knights seemed to stare at their future queen for a moment before turning to Chibiusa with confused looks on their faces.

"Lady Serenity doesn't have her guard yet?" Samantha asked to no one in particular.

"They've gone missing," Setsuna's voice came from behind the Knights. Everyone looked up to see Setsuna, Hotaru, Sori, and a tall, purple-haired man come towards them.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Jaculin demanded, her voice rising in anger. "Tell me what has happened to them, Miss Setsuna."

"They came to check upon their sleeping selves in this time and never came back to Princess Serenity," Hotaru informed them in her small voice.

"Are you trying to tell me that JunJun is missing? JunJun of all people?" Jaculin asked in disbelief.

"None of them came back?" Mary asked, her voice small in comparison to her normal tone.

"I'm sorry everyone," Setsuna said to the Inner Knights. "I know you were trained by them too."

"There's no way that VesVes could have been caught by an enemy!" Fiera slammed her fist on the table.

"Wait," Hansuke said out of no where. "Those names sound familiar. Do they happen to be small girls?"

"Yes, they are, Hansuke," Yuki said, hope appearing in all of the Inner Knights' eyes. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"I remember that old hag talking to some girls and calling them by those names shortly after you two left," Hansuke said quickly, glad to be of help to his new comrades.

"Hansuke, you're brilliant!" Yuki cried, jumping up to hug the taller man. Hansuke blushed a deep red at the show of affection by his old comrade. Chibiusa and Usagi yawned at that moment, causing several of the girls around them to laugh.

"I guess that's it for tonight," Mamoru chuckled as he picked up Chibiusa.

"I'm ready to go, Yui," Yuki said with a broad smile as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"We should all go home and meet at Rei's in the morning," Ami planned out. "There, we can decide on how we should train and face the Dark Moon Circus."

Everyone agreed and each mother and daughter set off towards their homes. Setsuna led Hotaru and Sori out of the restuarant after one last glance at the royal family she had sworn to protect.

"So where are we staying?" Hansuke asked Takuya. Takuya looked towards Mamoru hesitantly.

"You're sharing a room," was all the dark-haired man said as he helped his future wife and daughter out of the restaurant and into his car.

"See you tomorrow Takuya!" Yuki cried as she and Yui started to walk towards his apartment. She turned back to Yui before she could see Takuya wave bye to her.

**This will be put on hold until I get a total of 15 reviews! There's only six left so click the little button please! Especiallly if you want to know what happens next. If you give me nice and long reviews I might even make the next chapter longer. . .**


	7. Goodbye

**Hi! Thank you sangoscourage for reviewing!**

Sailor Mars and Fire Knight jumped back as a large ball came flying at them.

"Annoying thing," Fire Knight muttered as she sent her attack towards it.

"Having diffculty, Fire?" Thunder Knight chuckled as she and her mother jumped and landed next to the two fire weilders.

"Not at all, Thunder," Fire Knight laughed as the ball came flying towards the two Knights.

"Will you sit still!" The ball cried as the two girls jumped out of the way.

"How about you freeze?" came an even voice as a large ball of water came flying at the colorful ball. The ball monster sucked in air and rose above the water ball's aim. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Cracking Knight, and Sea Knight jumped from a rooftop and landed next to their four comrades. The ball came towards them all once more and they easily flipped out of the way.

"Having fun everyone?" another female voice called to them with a laugh. The eight sailor warriors looked up to see the rest of their team on top of near by buildings.

"Get down here already!" Fire, Mars, and Thunder yelled up to their friends.

"Mercury Missile!" Ice Knight called, bringing forth her weapon. She carefully aimed at the ball and shot. The ball froze in midair and fell to the ground.

"Crystal Caliber!" Crystal Knight called as she dove of the roof towards the frozen ball monster. The ice broke and the ball bounced high into the air. Crystal Knight landed on the concrete, her sword being swung back so it didn't land on the concrete like she did.

"Annoying monster," Thunder Knight mumbled, throwing her javulin at it with skilled ease. The ball bounced back towards her, causing her and Sailor Mars to flip out of the way. For nearly another hour, the senshi attempted to destroy the ball. Eventually, the only ones that were still standing were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Fire Knight, Crystal Knight, Death Knight, Masked Guard, and Sailor Pluto.

"Al-alright, Luna K," Crystal gasped as she looked around at her worn out comrades. "We-we've had enough."

The ball became surrounded by a cloud of silver smoke after a little 'pop' sound. The cloud cleared and there floated what looked like Artemis' head. Several of the Senshi started to laugh at the sight of the floating head.

"W-What is that?" Sailor Jupiter laughed from where she sat under a tree with Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, and Love Knight.

"Mom! Don't laugh at Luna K!" Thunder Knight cried indignantly. The older Sailor warriors stopped laughing.

"You guys don't realize how many times Luna K saved our tails," Love Knight told them.

"Is Luna K like my Luna P?" Sailor Chibimoon asked.

"Yeah, she is," Crystal said softly. The white balloon came floating towards her and she grabbed it. She placed it in her lap and held it tightly to her. "She helped me so much when I was little."

"It was Luna K's signal that helped Mom find you when Prince Yui disappeared, right?" Ice Knight asked, a smile on her face at the sight of her friend being happy.

"It was," Crystal Knight sighed as she remembered the bad memory.

"What does the K stand for? I know the P in Luna P stands for Pluto, because it was Miss Setsuna that gave her to me," Chibimoon said curiously.

"It's Knight," Crystal told her older sister. "I wasn't much of an imaginative child, so I just called her Luna Knight like she was just another member of our team."

"She is a member of our team," Fire Knight laughed. Luna K popped up out of her master's lap and started to beep.

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Uranus aske, automatically getting defensive. At the sound of the beeping, all of the Knights dove forward to circle around Luna K. Masked Guard, Sailor Pluto, Death Knight, and Time Knight walked forward slowly so that they were also surrounding the floating balloon.

"Hey! Can you hear us?" a female voice came out of the Artemis head. A little projection opened up from Luna K's bottom. The projection cleared to reveal all of the Sailor Senshi in long dresses that matched Neo-Queen Serenity's except in their own colors, plus King Endymion, Princess Serenity Usagi, and Neo-Queen Serenity herself.

"Hi Mama," Love Knight called to the woman who had spoken.

"Hello dear," the blonde woman smiled. The Sailor Senshi came forward to see the projection and most gasped.

"Th-That's us?" Sailor Jupiter asked, coming forward so she was leaning over her kneeling daughter.

"Ah, hello Sailor Jupiter," the green clad princess smiled. "It has been a while since I have seen that outfit."

"You don't transform?" Sailor Uranus asked in shock. Her dark blue clad counterpart smirked.

"What is the need when our daughters do everything to protect us?" Princess Uranus asked them. The Knights all chuckled.

"Mother, Father, why did you call us?" Crystal Knight questioned her parents.

"May we not check on our daughter and loyal Knights?" Neo-Queen Serenity chuckled softly.

"Mother," Crystal Knight whined.

"M-Mom?" Masked Guard stuttered as he leaned toward the projection of his family and friends. The Neo-Queen froze at the sound of her only son's voice.

"Y-Yui?" The silver queen gasped, her hand going to her mouth and King Endymion's arm wrapping around her.

"Yes, Mother, it's me," Masked Guard choked out. "Or at least me as the Earthen Warrior, Masked Guard."

"S-So you got my genes," King Endymion stated, his voice full of shock. Both Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity Usagi began to cry at the news of the young man's finding.

"I am the prince of Earth, Father," Masked Guard chuckled.

"Will you come home, my dearest son?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked through her tears. Masked Guard looked towards Crystal Knight, who was silently crying along with her mother and sister.

"I'm sorry Mother," Masked Guard sighed as he looked back at the projection. "I have friends and a job here in this time. I can not just come back."

"That isn't what's important at this moment, m'lady," Ice Knight cut in to the family's moment. "We must figure out how to defeat the Dark Moon Circus."

"It will probably be different for you since you all went to that time," Princess Mercury said. She looked towards her closest friend with worry.

"I must agree with Mercury," Princess Neptune nodded with a grave look. She looked back at her best friend and fellow water-based warrior. "The oceans are sturring here, so you must be effecting the past in some way."

"That is never good," Sea Knight murmured at her mother's premonition.

"Setsuna," Neo-Queen Serenity called to the time travelling woman. Sailor Pluto kneeled down so she was right next to all of the Knights.

"Yes, m'lady?" she questioned, her calm voice quieting all of the chattering Knights.

"If anything, anything at all, goes wrong, inform me immediately," the white clad queen ordered the older woman. "We will not stand for our daughters being hurt because of an enemy we defeated long ago."

"I will inform you if anything shall happen, m'lady," Sailor Pluto reassured her queen.

"I've trusted you with my daughters before, Setsuna," King Endymion put in after his wife was assured. "I trust that you will make sure that nothing will happen to them just like before."

"Father," both Crystal Knight and Princess Serenity Usagi whined at their father's words.

"Don't whine young ladies," King Endymion reprimanded his daughters. "You are our future. If anything were to happen to any of you, we wouldn't be able to survive."

"I believe what King Endymion is trying to say," Princess Mars cut in. "Is that if anything were to happen to you, any of you, we would all be so emotionally drained that we would not be able to keep Crystal Tokyo intact."

"Mom," Fire Knight sighed, her voice softening at her mother's words.

"It's getting late," Princess Uranus cut in before any of the other princesses could say anything. "I believe our girls have much to do and lots of training to accomplish."

"Good bye Mother, Princess Neptune" Sea Knight said with a bob of her head in respect. The two women nodded their heads before disappearing from the projection. Sea Knight and Cracking Knight stepped back so the others could say good bye. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also stepped back when their future selves left. Sailor Pluto, Time Knight, and Death Knight all stepped back and joined their comrades a few feet away.

"I'll see you soon, okay Jaculin," Princess Jupter said to her daughter, tears coming to her large eyes. "I promise that I will make all of your favorites when you come back."

"Mom, you don't have to," Thunder Knight said, touched by her mother's words. "Bye Mom."

Both green clad women stepped out of the others sight with Sailor Jupiter stepping away to talk with her future daughter.

"Remember to keep up studies, Sibi," Princess Mercury said curtly.

"I will Mother," Ice Knight nodded.

"A-And keep yourself safe," Princess Mercury said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I will," Ice Knight said sadly. The three Mercurian women stepped away from the remaining planetary warriors.

"M-Momma," Love Knight whined as she openly cried. "I wanna see you again."

"You will baby," Princess Venus cooed, crying along with her daughter. "It will be like you never left."

"Bye Momma," Love Knight whispered as she and Sailor Venus stepped back.

"Bye baby," Princess Venus called to the crying blonde and disappeared from the projection, leaving Princess Mars, Princess Serenity Usagi, King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity standing in the projection.

"Remember that you have your party in a few weeks," Princess Mars reminded her daughter. "If you aren't back in the next two weeks, I will cancel it."

"Don't cancel it Mother!" Fire Knight cried. "I promise we'll all be back for the dress rehearsal and everything!"

"You better be," Princess Mars said in a threatening tone. Her face softened a moment later as did her tone. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Mother," Fire Knight stood and backed away along with the other Marsian women. The two royal twins looked at each other with grim smiles on their faces.

"It was good to see you again, Mother, Father, Onee-chan," Masked Guard said slowly.

"Are you sure you won't come home Yui?" Princess Serenity asked her younger brother.

"I'm sorry, but I can't Usagi," Msked Guard said sadly. "I told you that I have my own life here. I've spent half of my life here."

"I have an idea," Neo-Queen Serenity said quickly. "W-What if Setsuna or even Sori brings you back and forth between times?"

There was a pause and then both of the princesses were smiling at their mother.

"That is brilliant Mother," Crystal Knight exclaimed happily.

"I don't want to be a bother to Miss Setsuna or Sori," Masked Guard said quietly.

"We would have to figure out a schedule that everyone is okay with," King Enymion said logically.

"I'll talk to Setsuna about it when you all return," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a wave of her hand. "But Uranus was right, it's late. Good bye my dear children, I will see you sooner than you think."

"Bye Mother," the twins chimed together as the white clad woman left the projection.

"Keep each other safe," King Endymion instructed. "And keep your mother out of trouble, I remember how much danger liked to follow her around."

Tuxedo Mask chuckled at his future self's words. Sailor Moon on the other hand blushed a deep crimson. The future king left the projection, leaving his eldest child alone with her siblings, past parents, and past self.

"I'll see you when you guys get back," Princess Serenity said with a large smile. "Chibiusa, try to not fight so much with Usagi. I know you don't want to admit it yet, but she is going to be your mother. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Onee-chan!" the twins were able to call before the pink haired, white clad woman disappeared and the projection ended. Luna K turned into a small white purse with a long strap and a cat face. Crystal Knight grabbed it before it could drop to the ground. The future royal family looked around to see that everyone else had left while they were still talking. With a short good bye, the five parted ways to go back home for the time being.

**Wow, long chapter! I hope everyone liked it and that it wasn't too sappy at any point. As always, please review!**


	8. Study

**Thank you sangoscourage for reviewing and helping me out to write this chapter! This chapter is for you, Sandi-chan!**

Yui sighed as he tied a dark blue apron around his back as he stood in the locker room of the cafe he worked at. It was hard to believe that he had actually seen his family the night before. His parents and oldest sister had not changed in the slightest since he left. None of the princesses had changed either from what he could tell. He had never been close to any of his mother's guardians, though he remembered learning about music and the universe from Princess Neptune and Princess Pluto.

He nodded towards his boss to let him know that he was about to head into the cafe itself and start working. As he pushed open the swinging door, he was stunned by the sight in front of his eyes. At the largest table they had in the building sat his sisters, mother, and all of the Knights. He looked down at the little flip book he was holding and groaned softly. Their table was one of his that day.

Slowly, he walked over to the table and smiled down at them.

"Welcome," he said, his tone hard. "What can I get you all today?"

"Hi Yui," Yuki snickered slightly as she and the rest of the Knights eyed their prince.

"Hello," he said curtly, slightly angry that his sister was laughing at him. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We wanted to go somewhere comfortable so we can help Mom study," Yuki said in a hushed tone. She motioned towards Usagi who was clutching a few books underneath her menu. Yui sighed and looked over his shoulder towards the swinging door that led to the back.

"I can't goof off," Yui told them all. "So please don't act up."

"Us? Act up?" Fiera said, mocking being hurt by his statement. The Knights laughed at their second in command's joke. Yui smiled slightly at his sister's best friend.

"Yui," a small voice called from across the table. Yui looked towards it to see Chibiusa staring at the menu with a scrunched up face.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Yui said, making his way to his oldest sister's past self.

"I don't know what to get," Chibiusa murmured, causing a few giggles to pass through the ring of Knights.

"How about you order our strawberry milkshake? I know you love sweets like Mother does," Yui said with a smile towards his sister. Chibiusa and Usagi stared at him in mild shock.

"You remember so much about us," Sibi commented, a gleam of mild curiosity in her eyes.

"How could I not? You are my family after all," Yui said. Sibi chuckled slightly as she looked down at the menu.

"I'll have the saffron tea," she said as she glanced up at her prince. Yui nodded and wrote down the order.

"I want a float," Jaculin said with a slight smile. She glanced sideways at Fiera who began laughing.

"I'm not going to do that again," Fiera said through her laughter.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, eyeing her two friends.

"We had a contest to see who could drink their float the fastest," Jaculin explained, though she and Fiera were laughing. "We were almost done when Miss Ami walked in and asked us what we were doing."

"We were in such a hurry to finish and hide what we were doing, since we are supposed to be 'proper young ladies'," Fiera continued to explain as Jaculin was overcomed with laughter. "We ended up spilling the last of our floats all of over ourselves and Miss Ami."

"We were in so much trouble after that," Jaculin told them. "That's why you didn't see us for an entire week."

By that time, the rest of the Knights were laughing along with Usagi and Chibiusa.

"So, I'm not going to do that again," Fiera said as she glanced at the drink portion of the menu. "Which means I'll have the fruit smoothie."

Yui quickly wrote down the order and sighed inwardly.

"I'll have the pink lemonade," Mari said with a wink towards the older prince.

"A mint breeze for me," Violette ordered. "And a coffee for Sam."

"I want a strawberry milkshake," Usagi and Chibiusa said at the same time. The two girls glared at each other.

"Usagi, please remember what your future self said last night," Yuki warned as she continued to look at the menu. "Yui, will you get me some green tea?"

"Of course Yuki," Yui said with a smile towards his twin. Yui looked down the table towards the last two members of their group. Sori and Hotaru were whispering to each other about something that no one was able to hear.

"Would you mind sharing what you are talking about?" Yuki called to the two Knights on the other side of the table.

"We are sorry Princess," Sori said in her quiet tone that reminded Usagi and Chibusa of Setsuna. "We were just discussing the disappearance of the Quartet."

"We can all discuss that later," Yuki said diplomatically. "Right now, please order your drinks."

"Then I would like an espresso," Sori said to Yui quickly.

"Just some tea, please," Hotaru said with a slight nod towards the future prince. Yui rushed away so he could get their drinks.

"Now, Mother," Yuki said as she picked up the book at the top of the stack Usagi had brought. "Let's start to study."

"D-Do we have to?" Usagi whimpered.

"You'll never be a proper queen if you act like that, m'lady," Samantha said sternly.

"We all had to study hard so we could be proper rulers of our planets," Jaculin said to their future queen. A few minutes later, Sibi was leaning across the table to teach Usagi a hard word in English. Yui came back at that moment with a tray full of drinks. He quickly handed everyone their drinks.

"_Thank you,_" Usagi said in English, causing everyone at the table to begin clapping. Yui gave a start at the applause and quickly went back through the door leading to the back room.

"See? A little hard work and you will be speaking to Father in fluent English," Yuki said happily. Usagi smiled broadly at the thought of she and Mamoru in a private conversation in English. She liked the thought so much that she began to daydream. Yuki looked at Fiera who chuckled softly. Fiera reached under the table towards her future queen and started a flame at the tip of her finger. Usagi jumped when she felt the extreme heat against her leg.

"Wh-What was that?" Usagi asked, refusing to sit down.

"I'm not named Fiera for no reason," was all the fire weilder said. The other Knights started to laugh as Usagi slowly sat back down.

"Don't daydream and we won't use our powers," Yuki whispered in her mother's ear. Usagi nodded eagerly and they got back to teaching her English. A few hours later, it was only Yuki , Sibi, and Usagi studying at the table with Chibiusa asleep at the table.

"So this is where you have been," they heard a man say from behind them.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi called happily as she reecognized the voice of the man she loved. She and Yuki turned around to see him and Ami standing in the door.

"You do realize that it is 6 o'clock right?" Ami asked as the two walked up to their future families.

"_Yes, but we have been working hard,_" Usagi said in shakey English, shocking the two newcomers.

"Mother knows a lot more English now than she did before, right Sibi?" Yuki asked, turning to her friend.

"It's quite astonishing how far she has come in so few hours," Sibi agreed. Ami and Mamoru joined the three teens at the table. Mamoru gently picked Chibiusa up and let her sleep against his chest as he sat next to Usagi.

"I hope you are ready for our test tomorrow, Usagi," Ami said.

"I know I'll do better than before," Usagi said with conffidence.

"Then how about we test it?" Yuki said with a smirk. Usagi nodded slightly. "Translate your name into English."

"_Rabbit,_" Usagi answered promptly.

"Tori?" Sibi asked.

"_Bird,_" Usagi answered.

"Hebi?" Ami asked, shocked that Usagi was answering as fast as she was.

"_Snake,_" she answered, a smile spreading on her face. The three teens took turns asking her to translate words for nearly another hour. By the time they were done, Usagi was very proud of herself for her almost flawless answers.

"This is almost as shocking as finding out that we fighting our own daughter," Mamoru murmured as they started to leave. Usagi glanced at Yuki to see that her eyes had darkened and she seemed to be sadder than she had been a moment before. The two families went their separate ways for the night. A few blocks later, Yuki said good bye to her parents and started to walk towards Yui's apartment. As soon as she was out of sight, Usagi hit Mamoru on the arm.

"What was that for Usako?" Mamoru asked, shocked that his girlfriend had hit him for no reason.

"You made our daughter upset with what you said earlier," Usagi reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Mamoru apologized quickly.

"Don't apologize to me," Usagi huffed. "Apologize to Yuki."

With that the two future parents continued their walk to Usagi's house in silence.

**Thanks again to sangoscourage for all of the help! If it wasn't for you I would not be posting this! If anyone else has any ideas I will gladly hear them out!**


	9. Shitennou

**Thank you sangoscourage, yuriama sohma for reviewing!**

Yuki, Takuya, and Hansuke were sitting together in the living room of Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru had just left to go pick up Usagi and Chibiusa from their schools, leaving the three ex-Dark Circus members to chat.

"So the Quartet is somehow under Zirconia's command," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"I believe so," Hansuke nodded.

"What are you thinking Rose?" Takuya asked his girlfriend lovingly. He only talked like that to her when none of the Senshi, Knights, or Mamoru were around them, which was rare since Yuki wished to be with her family and friends.

"What if, just possibly, they were possessed like I was?" Yuki said, looking up at the two men. "I mean, they have no reason to serve the Dark Moon Circus willingly."

"How so, Da-," Hansuke began to say, but cut off before he called her Dark Rose again. "Yuki?"

"Well, Hansuke," Yuki said with an amused chuckle. "They are asleep in this time, waiting for the day that my mother awakens them to protect my onee-chan."

"Really?" both men asked in surprise.

"Yes, they are to be my sister's guardians like the Inner Senshi are to my mother, the Inner Knights are to me, the Outer Knights are to my brother, and the Shitennou are to my father," Yuki explained. "They are very powerful Senshi. The four of them even trained the Knights."

"Who are the Shitennou?" Takuya asked, worried that he would have to deal with a new round of guards around Yuki. At that moment, Mamoru came back with Usagi and Chibusa.

"Yuki! Guess what!" Usagi cried as soon as she saw her future daughter.

"I don't know, what Mother?" Yuki said, giggling at her future mother's hyperactive behavior.

"I passed my English test!" Usagi said as she bound forward and shoved her test into Yuki's face. On the white paper was a large red 72.

"Congratulations Mother," Yuki said with a soft smile towards her future parent.

"So what were you talking about?" Mamoru asked as he sat down on his couch next to Yuki. Usagi sat right next to him, clutching his arm to her. Chibiusa came up to the couch and crawled into her sister's lap.

"The Quartet," Yuki told them with a glance at her sister.

"Actually, Ti-Takuya had just asked you about the Shitennou," Hansuke clarified for the princess. Yuki sighed.

"The Shitennou are Father's guards and the Inner Knight's fathers," Yuki told them. Usagi gasped at the statement.

"Th-their fathers?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," Yuki nodded at her shocked parent. "Sir Kunzite is Mari's father and leader of the Shitennou. Sir Zoicite is Sibi's father. Fiera's father is Sir Jadeite and Jaculin's father is Sir Nephrite."

"Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite?" Mamoru said quietly. He sarted in realization. "Those were the names of Berryl's henchmen."

"Yes, I know," Yuki sighed sadly.

"You don't like them, do you?" Chibiusa asked, confussion clear in her voice.

"They've betrayed Father before, what will stop them from doing it again?" Yuki asked her future older sister.

"The fact that they have families," Takuya said. "I know I won't go back to the Dark Moon Circus unless you go back, Yuki."

Yuki smiled at the blonde man while Mamoru scowled at him from across the living room.

"How are they?" Chibiusa asked her sister. Yuki looked shocked at her sister's question. "I like Mister Zoicite, he's really nice and has taught me alot of things. And the others are really funny to watch."

"Well, I guess that's why you always tell me there is nothing wrong when we talk about them," Yuki muttered. "They were fine the last time I saw them. They were all talking to their daughters about their training though."

Chibiusa nodded contently.

"About the Quartet," Mamoru said, gaining his daughters' attention again. "Who exactly are they?"

"Well there is CereCere, who trained Love Knight, PallaPalla, who trained Ice Knight, JunJun, who trained Thunder Knight, and VesVes, who trained Fire Knight," Yuki told them. "They are like the Inner Senshi and Inner Knights, but their powers are slightly different from ours."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked her.

"Well, instead of being light based like most of Love Knight's and Sailor Venus' attacks are, CereCere has plant based attacks," Yuki told him. "PallaPalla is ball based, though she does use water in a few of her attacks. JunJun is the most like her Senshi and Knight, being a tomboy and having very physical attacks. VesVes is hardly fire based and uses animals alot. If they stick to that, then we should know what we are up against if we ever have to face them."

"And if they have changed?" Takuya asked hesitantly.

"Then we'll have a harder time, but you shouldn't worry because the Knights were trained by fighting the Quartet," Yuki smiled at him. "Especially if they can't turn into their Senshi forms."

"Senshi forms?" Chibiusa asked, looking over her should to see her sister.

"Sailors Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta," Yuki told her. "Or the Asteroid Senshi."

"We are finding out so much," Usagi whined, clutching her head. "I'm starting to get a head ache."

"I could have told you about the Shitennou though," Chibiusa pouted. "If you had asked, I mean."

"We really should be focusing on how to get the Quartet back so they can help us," Yuki said, bringing her mother and sister back to the proper conversation. "I believe they are like I was and are only under a spell that Zirconia cast."

"Zirconia being the old hag that controlled us," Haansuke muttered disdainfully. Takuya chuckled and Yuki giggled at their friend's comment.

"How do we break the spell?" Mamoru asked Yuki.

"I don't know," Yuki confessed. "I remember that seeing Yui and remembering how I felt about him and the rest of our family helped awaken me from my spell."

"So something important to them?" Usagi asked, thinking hard.

"The only thing I know that would cause them to feel what I did when I saw Yui is onee-chan," Yuki said, looking down at her older sister.

"So if we face them and she's there-?" Hansuke began, but trailed off when he realized he didn't know all of the details.

"No," Yuki shook her head. "Zirconia would have learned from me that she needs a stronger spell to keep them under her power. I think that, if we truly want them to remember who they are, they needed to end up attacking onee-chan."

"What?" Chibiusa cried out as Yuki finished.

"How do we get them to do that without Chibiusa getting hurt?" Mamoru asked seriously.

"You aren't really considering this, are you Mamo-chan?" Usagi cried at the thought of her future child being in danger. She may always get into fights with Chibiusa, but Chibiusa was her future child and Usagi didn't want anything to happen to her. Mamoru sighed and looked Usagi straight in the eye.

"I don't like the idea either, but it's the only one that we have that could possibly help end this all," he told her calmly. He looked back at Yuki. "Is it possible to do this without Chibiusa getting hurt?"

"Yes, I think so," Yuki nodded. "If we can get the Knights to do some training that lets them protect onee-chan instead of me, they will automatically protect her if any harm comes her way."

"But won't that leave you deffenseless?" Takuya asked, his voice rising in pitch at the thought of Yuki getting hurt again.

"No, Yui and I have been practicing together at his house," Yuki told them. "We can fight together."

"Then it's decided that we will try to bring back the Quartet?" Mamoru asked everyone.

"Yeah," Usagi and Chibusa sighed in defeat.

"As long as no one gets hurt," Takuya nodded.

"Then starting tomorrow, the Knights will start training to protect Usagi instead of me and Yui," Yuki said as she moved to stand up with Chibiusa in her arms.

"Wait," Hansuke said as Yuki put Chibiusa back in the seat. "What about Fish-eye?"

"Fish-eye made his decission," Takuya told him.

"We can't just leave him there!" Hansuke yelled at Takuya.

"We can't go chasing after someone who isn't willing to come with us?" Takuya argued back.

"What happened to being the Amazon Trio, Tigers-eye?" Hansuke asked Takuya darkly, not even bothering to correct himself. "What happened to being Tigers-eye, Hawks-eye, and Fish-eye?"

"Those names died when we became humans," Takuya told him coldly.

"But our friendship didn't," Hansuke told him, his tone sounding hurt.

"We will try to get Fish-eye to come with us," Yuki stepped in between the two men. Hansuke looked up at her eagerly. "But only if we see him. If we don't, we can't even try to bring him with us."

"Okay," Hansuke sighed in defeat.

"On a lighter note," Mamoru said with a slight smile. "I brought cake so we can celebrate Usako's passing test grade."

Usagi and Chibusa cheered, causing Yuki and Mamoru to laugh. Takuya and Hansuke looked at each other for a brief moment before they joined in with the cake eating.

**Lots and lots of things to look up for this chapter! Thank you Wikipedia for all of it! Now I know it was a lame ending, but really? Usagi getting a good score on a test, they have to celebrate! Anyway please review any ideas you might have for some fight scenes or anyone coming back to the light!**


	10. Training

**Thank you sangoscourage, for reviewing!**

Yuki looked around the little room that she sat in, a tea cup sitting in her lap. The tall, blue-haired woman smilled down at her before turning her head towards the ceiling.

"Chibiusa! Wake up right this minute, young lady!" the woman called and then smiled down at Yuki. "What was your name again, dear?"

"Yuki Chiba, m'am," Yuki said with a smile.

"And you're Mamoru-san's niece, right?" Ikuko Tsukino asked to clarify.

"Yes m'am," Yuki nodded, her smile still clear on her face. "I am his older brother's daughter."

"And you want to see Chibiusa why, again?" Ikuko asked, a stern looked crossing her kind face.

"I want to help her with her studies at my uncle's place. He has given me and a few friends permission to have a study group there and Usagi-san wished for me to bring Chibiusa-san," Yuki retold her clearly. Ikuko was deterred for a moment when she heard the girl refer to her daughter as '-san', but shook her head and continued to question the dark haired girl.

"How many friends?" Ikuko asked as they heard running from upstairs.

"Only four friends," Yuki easily lied to her. "All of us are in high school and are completely ready to help Chibiusa-san."

"How do I know that you will really be studying?" Ikuko asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"We were the ones that helped Usagi-san with her English a few nights ago," Yuki informed her future grandmother.

"Y-You were?" Ikuko seemed stunned. She turned her head towards the kitchen where Usagi's 72 could clearly be seen on the refridgerator. The two Tsukinos heard stopping as Chibiusa appeared with a smile on her face.

"Hello Chibiusa-san," Yuki greeted her future sister.

"Yuki!" Chibiusa flung herself into her sister's lap. Yuki quickly lifted her tea cup above her head so Chibiusa couldn't spill it as she got onto her lap.

"I guess it can't be helped," Ikuko sighed thoughtfully. "I hope Usagi can eventually have such a mature and smart daughter as you one day."

Chibiusa and Yuki shared a knowing look as they tried to hold in their laughter.

"Thank you for the tea," Yuki bowed as Chibiusa grabbed her school bag and the two left. As soon as the sisters were out of ear shot of the house, they burst into laughter.

"Grandma has no idea who we really are, does she?" Yuki asked as Chibiusa held her hand tightly.

"No, she thinks that I'm her niece," Chibiusa informed her sister.

"Ah, well she thinks that I am Father's niece," Yuki told Chibiusa. "And she thinks that we are going to be studying at Father's apartment with the Inner Knights."

"Did you say Inner Knights?" Chibiusa asked her as she started to skip.

"Of course not, Usagi-oneechan," Yuki said as she to her sister normally. Yuki led Chibiusa to Rei's house where the other Knights and Yui were waiting.

"About time," Fiera said as she hopped down from the roof.

"I won't ask you about how you got up there," Yuki said as she eyed her best friend.

"I just jumped," Fiera said with a shrug.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Violette asked as she stood with her arms crossed by the rest of the Outer Knights.

"We think that the only way we can get the Quartet back is if they attack Usagi-oneechan," Yuki explained to them as she clutched said girl's hand tightly. "It is about this time that they come to guard her anyway."

"Won't that leave her in danger though?" Hotaru asked, worry for her friend clear on her thin face.

"That's where all of you come in," Yuki explained to them. "Instead of guarding me and Yui, you will be making sure Usagi-oneechan is the one targeted, but not hurt by the Quartet."

"That's insane!" Fiera cried out.

"We aren't leaving you unguarded!" Violette cried out at the same time as Fiera. "Princess, I'm sorry, but I don't think this plan will work."

"We won't be unguarded," Yuki smiled softly. She looked up at her twin and smirked. "We've been practicing together so we are each other's sheild. We can protect each other while all of you make sure nothing happens to Onee-chan."

"We won't do it," Mari said, her blue eyes determined.

"You will," Yuki commanded, taking a firmer tone as she addressed her Knights. "It is your duty as Planetary Warriors to protect the next in line for the throne of Crystal Tokyo. Onee-chan is that person. Now, you will protect her or go home."

The Knights looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it," Fiera shrugged. "We won't like it, but we'll do it."

"Good, now let's get practicing," Yuki smiled as she led the group to the back of Rei's house where they had been training the entire time they had been there. The Knights, Chibiusa, and Yui transformed. "It's me and Yui versus all of you. If the two of us can get to Usagi-oneechan, then we win. If you guys can take us out before we reach her, then you win."

"We aren't going to attack you," Fire Knight told the royal twins in front of her. Crystal Knight smiled as she took Masked Guard's hand. The two did a flip and landed in the middle of the Knights.

"Damn it Crystal," Sori cried out as she jumped out of the way of her leader's crystal shower.

"You want to win? Then stop us," Crystal said as Masked Guard lifted her out of the way of Sea Knight's attack. Crystal stood on her brother's shoulders and jumped closer to Sailor Chibimoon. Crystal landed a few feet away from the younger girl, but was stopped by a shower of flaming rocks. Crystal turned on her heel to see Fire Knight and Cracking Knight with their arms raised towards her.

"Much better," Crystal smirked as she cartwheeled away from Ice Knight's ice shower. Crystal landed with her back to Masked Guard's back. "Ready?"

Masked Guard nodded and the two raised their hands towards the Knights.

"Crystal Spray!" Crystal Knight called out.

"Rose Rain!" Masked Guard called out. A small cloud appeared above the Knights' heads. They all looked up to see a shower of crystals and roses start. Many of the Knights collapsed from the cuts and gashes that they were receiving from the attack. The shower ended almost as fast as it began.

"We win," the Knights heard the twins say from behind them. They all turned to see Masked Guard holding Sailor Chibimoon on his shoulders.

"Another round?" Crystal offered as she smiled down at her friends.

"We'll win this time," Thunder Knight said confidently. Masked Guard set down Sailor Chibimoon and allowed her to run past the Knights to get to safety.

"Begin!" Crystal Knight called out and they began to fight once more.

**There we go! A fight scene! I haven't written one in forever! Okay, uh, please review everyone!**

**Oh, and go check out When the OCs Take Over! It's a new story by me where you get to control all of my OCs and characters from their stories. So go, have fun and review for that too!**


	11. Awakening

**Thank you sangoscourage, for reviewing!**

Crystal Knight was panting slightly as she clutched at Masked Guard's hand for support. She had never expected the other Knights would be such a problem to face. Then again, they had been training for well over three hours straight and all of them could take turns attacking and defending while she and Masked Guard had only each other.

"Phoenix Fire!" Fire Knight called out, causing small birds made of fire come soaring at the royal twins. Both jumped out of the way, but Crystal Knights stumbled when she landed and fell over.

"Damn it," she cursed when she had to roll away from ice that was coming towards her.

"Having trouble Crystal?" Crystal Knight was able to hear from above her. She looked up and saw Sea Knight standing above her with a smirk on her face. Crystal nodded slowly and Sea Knight raised her hand. As if on cue, the other Knights relaxed their positions and sat down. Crystal Knight smiled as Sea Knight helped her to her feet.

"It feels like my body is about to be torn apart," Love Knight whined as she stretched out on the ground.

"We have been going for nearly four hours straight," Time Knight told them with a small smile.

"How about we take a break?" Rebirth Knight suggested as she sat down next to Sailor Chibimoon. The others nodded and turned back into their civilian forms.

"What's the score Sibi?" Jaculin asked as she layed down next to Mari.

"I believe it is four wins for Yuki and Yui while it is three wins for us," Sibi calculated quickly. The Knights all groaned.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Yui suggested to the others. Everyone quickly nodded and stood up. Slowly, they made their way into town and to a restaurant that had a table big enough for all of them. "I'm buying so get whatever you want."

The Knights attempted to cheer, but most of them were too tired to do anything more than raise their hands in celebration. After a few minutes of halfhearted bickering and ordering, the Knights, Yui, and Chibiusa finally relaxed in their seats.

"Okay, everyone remember that this was actually supposed to be a study session at Father's apartment," Yuki reminded her friends. "If anyone asks that isn't our parents, that is what you tell them."

"Got it," the Knights all chimed as some of them slumped forward onto the table. Soon their food came and they were enjoying their break. Not long after, they decided to head to the lake where they had met up with Sori, Hotaru, and Setsuna so they could talk about things privately.

"Sibi, did you get around to calling our parents?" Mari asked as they walked through the park to their lake.

"Yes, Mother informed me that they will meet us here," Sibi told her friends as she typed on her minicomputer. Violette was guiding her along so she wouldn't trip over anything. Once they reached their lake, they all sat down and relaxed.

"Anyone want to play Snap, Crackle, Pop?" Jaculin suggested. Yui and Chibiusa looked at Yuki with looks of mild confusion.

"Snap, Crackle, Pop is a game that tests our reflexes and our ability to control our powers outside of our senshi forms," Yuki explained as most of the Knights got into a circle. Sibi, Violette, Hotaru, and Sori sat under a tree and watched the others play the game. "Snap means you have to get rid of the power yourself, Crackle means you have to get someone else to help you, and Pop means you have to stop the person who is attacking you."

"Why would you attack each other?" Chibiusa asked as she sat in her sister's lap.

"It's just to help keep us focused," Yuki chuckled as she softly patted the pink haired girl's head.

"I'll start," Fiera said as she extended her hand. Without warning, a small flame appeared in Mari's lap. "Crackle."

Jaculin reached out and caught the flame in her hand. She clenched her fist and the flame went out.

"Thanks," Mari said with a smile to the brunette next to her. Mari turned back to the group and extended her hand. A chain appeared and began to wrap itself around Samantha. "Snap."

Samantha smiled softly as she pushed against the chain. Within moments, the chain broke and disappeared. Samantha then raised her hand and a small rain cloud appeared above Yuki. Rain began to fall, soaking the two princesses. "Pop."

Yuki smiled before raising her hand towards the cloud. A small sheild of crystal appeared above the two girls and stopped them from being soaked. The rain cloud disappeared soon after. The Knights continued to play for a while longer before they noticed a shimmer out on the lake. Suspicious, they transformed and got defensive. Sailor Chibimoon stepped forward as a soft glow started to emit from the shimmer.

"Give me back-" a voice came from the shimmer. Suddenly, the water started to crash violently. Sea Knight rushed forward and grabbed Sailor Chibimoon out of the way as a waved came crashing down at her. The shimmer began to solidify to reveal Fish-eye. It looked like her had been crying heavily. "GIVE ME BACK TIGER'S-EYE AND HAWKS-EYE!"

The waves continued to crash around the Knights as Fish-eye screamed at them. The Knights managed to slowly group back together around Sailor Chibimoon as the waves continued to bombard them.

"GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" Fish-eye continues to scream as Crystal Knight tries to move forward. Fish-eye screamed at the top of his lungs, causing a massive wave to come crashing down on Crystal Knight, sending her flying back into the other Knights.

"Are you alright, Crystal?" Fire Knight whispered as she clutched her best friend's shoulders. Crystal Knight nodded as she stood up. Her legs were shaking violently from the attack, but she still tried to stumble forward to stop Fish-eye.

"Fish-eye!" she called out to her old comrade. Fish-eye blinked at her for a moment before she sent another wave at Crystal Knight. The Knights jumped forward and managed to block the wave from striking their leader. Crystal looked at her friends in wonder.

"If you're going to fight your way to him, you're doing it with us," Thunder Knight said as she glanced back at her friend. As the girls fought forward, Masked Guard grabbed Sailor Chibimoon and jumped up into a tree so they wouldn't get hurt by the powerful waves. Fish-eye sent another wave toward the Knights, causing Fire Knight and Cracking Knight to be flung back away from the group. Sea Knight growled at seeing her cousin knocked away, but continued forward with her team.

"Fish-eye! Please stop this!" Crystal shouted towards the angered man. Fish-eye glared at her and sent another wave that knocked away Thunder Knight, Love Knight, and Rebirth Knight.

"I won't stop until I get my comrades back!" Fish-eye yelled at them, tears rolling down his face. Another wave crashed around the four Knights that were still fighting forward. The wave managed to knock away Time Knight. Sea Knight and Ice Knight tried to fight the last few feet to reached their leader's old comrade, but only managed to get Crystal withing arm's reach before they too were knocked back.

"Fish-eye, I know that you are hurt," Crystal Knight called out, a tear rolling down her cheek to see see so much pain on the blue man's face. As the other Knights watched on weakly, Crystal Knight seemed to glow a soft white.

"You don't know anything about me!" Fish-eye yelled at her, causing a wave to coming straight at the girl. Crystal didn't even blink as the wave seemed to go right through her. The white glow seemed to grow as a circle cut into fourths appears to glow through the crown on her forehead. As the symbol glowed, Crystal Knight's uniform seemed to change. It grew to be a full silver gown with her sword attached to a belt at her hip.

"I do," Crystal said as she managed to reach the feminine man. Yuki reached out and pulled Fish-eye into a hug and gently whispered to him. "As its princess, I am connected to every creature on Earth. That includes you, my dear lost fish."

The white glow moved to envelope Fish-eye as he leaned into the smaller girl's embrace. The waves slowly stopped crashing around the lake. As the Knights watched their princess in amazement, Fish-eye soon began to shimmer. He stepped back slowly and bowed deeply to Princess Yuki Serenity.

"Thank you for saving me, Princess," Fish-eye said before he disappeared and a deep blue fish fell into the lake below them. The white glow subsided as Crystal Knight stumbled back and fell into the lake below her. Masked Guard quickly jumped down into the lake and rescued his sister from drowning. Masked Guard carefully made his way back on land with Yuki in his arms.

"Using her Earthen powers must have been too much for her body to handle," Time Knoght said as they all rushed to meet the royal twins.

"I've never seen her use them before," Love Knight whispered as they began to walk back onto shore. They all turned back into their civilian forms and waited for Yuki to wake up and for their mothers to arrive.

It wasn't long before the Knights decided to play another round of Snap, Crackle, Pop as they waited. Chibiusa even decided to play after watching a few turns. It was in the middle of Chibiusa's first turn that everyone heard bushes start rustling. They all turned to see their mothers, Mamoru, Takuya, and Hansuke make their way through the bushes.

"What happened to Yuki?" Takuya asked immediately.

"Your stupid friend showed up wanting you back," Yui nearly growled at the blonde man as he gently held his twin in his lap. "It's your fault that she had to use her powers, your fault that she got hurt, it's your fault that she's like this."

"Yui, it isn't his fault," Sori said gently to the prince. "It was because that blue man was hurt that she had to save him."

"F-Fish-eye was here?" Hansuke said in shock as he fell to his knees.

"That stupid fish attacked for no reason!" Yui said with a scowl plastered on his face. "It was all his fault and then he turns into a fish like nothing happened!"

"He's a fish?" Takuya asked also falling to his knees in shock. "D-Does that mean we were all animals?"

"It does not matter now because you are humans," Hotaru said with a soft smile. "He was just unfortunate enough to not accept our offer to free him before the darkness that engulfed you corrupted him."

Usagi made to step forward then, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her unconcious daughter, but all she managed to do was trip. Mamoru managed to catch her before she could hit the ground, but Usagi seemed to be in a daze.

"Is she going to be alright?" she managed to mumble as Mamoru helped her stand. She looked desperately over at Ami with pleading eyes. Ami in turn looked towards her future daughter for the details of what happened.

"She used her Earthen powers," Sibi explained to the older women. "We have never seen them before, so we all assume this was her first time using them to this extent. It being her first time using them, her powers were too much for her to handle at one time so her body gave out on her."

Usagi shook her head after Sibi finished her report, unable to understand what she was saying. Ami sighed softly and stepped towards her friend.

"She is just tired, Usagi," Ami reassured the worried blonde. "She had never used her Earth powers before, so she needs to rest."

Usagi nodded slowly as Chibiusa walked up to her future parents. Everyone heard a groan and quickly turned to see Yuki sitting up from Yui's lap.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked hoarsely. The Knights instantly converged on their leader protectively.

"You used your powers to save that fish," Mari said softly. Yuki looked at her with half-lidded eyes and nodded. She clutched at her forehead and moaned softly.

"Are you okay?" Fiera asked quickly, concern clear for her best friend. Yuki looked up at everyone that was surrounding her and smiled softly. There was a collective sigh of relief around the group. Yuki shifted slightly to try and stand up. Nine pairs of hands shot out to help her stand up and keep her balanced.

"Thank you everyone," Yuki said with a grateful smile towards all of them. She turned towards the others and stretched. "I feel fine."

She took a step towards the others, but stumbled and fell. Two hands closed around her arms and caught her. Yuki opened her eyes to see both Yui and Takuya holding her up.

"Thank you," she whispered to the two boys as she straightened herself. She sighed to steady herself and turned to everyone with a smile. "We need to figure out how to get the Quartet to attack."

"That shouldn't be hard," Rei chuckled nervously. "They are our enemy."

"They are not!" Fiera and Jaculin yelled at the black haired teen.

"There is no way Ves Ves could be out enemy," Fiera told her mother with a slight pout. "She loved working with us too much."

"They all loved us," Mari said softly. All of the Knights looked down sadly. "They would do anything to help us."

"They were more than just your teachers, weren't they?" Michiru said quietly, looking intently at her future daughter. The Knights all nodded at the blue haired woman's words.

"They taught us everything we know," Sibi whispered, slowly closing her minicomputer with a soft snap. "Next to our mothers, of course."

"They were like older sisters to us," Fiera smiled at the memories of the four teens that had taught them.

"Usagi-oneechan's team were our role models," Yuki said as she sat down on the grass. "We have always wanted to be like them."

"Remember when they took out that weird alien without dropping their plates at Yuki's birthday party?" Jaculin laughed. The others began laughing as well at the memory.

"True acrobatic skills," Fiera agreed. Mari, Sibi, and Yuki giggled happily. Fiera stood up and did a cartwheel. "We have to get them to teach us to have that kind of balance."

"You must remember that they are smaller than us, they have better balance naturally," Sibi said as she toyed with her blue hair. Fiera stood up straight and sent a mock glare towards the sitting girl.

"Kill my dreams, why don't you?" Fiera said causing the Knights to start laughing.

"We need to focus," Yuki finally said to her team. "Our problem isn't our acrobatic skills, it's getting our friends back."

"Why don't we set up a little trap?" Mikoto suggested. "Like with an animal."

"JunJun isn't an animal, Mom," Jaculin countered, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"It's the best we have," Yuki said to her friend.

"It is possible to use Princess Serenity as bait," Samantha said quietly. "She is the one out of all of us with the purest dream mirror."

"What is a dream mirror?" Haruka asked her future daughter.

"They are the mirrors that show everyone's dreams," Takuya explained for the senshi. "The purest one is said to be gold and will hold the power of Pegasus. That power is what the old hag is hunting down."

"That's why you always found us looking into mirrors," Hansuke said with a wave of his hand. "We had to search every girl's dream to find the Pegasus and capture him."

"That's horrible," Chibiusa cried out, tears coming to her red-ish eyes.

"We were forced to do it, onee-chan," Yuki consoled the small girl. Sori, Violette, and Samantha shared a look with each other.

"So we are going to use Princess Serenity as bait?" Sori asked, thinking things over in her head. Yuki turned back to her team and nodded.

"No," Usagi cried out at the question. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one will, m'lady," Sori reassured the future mother. "We were practicing for nearly four hours this morning to ensure that nothing will happen to Princess Serenity."

Usagi nodded slowly, though she didn't seem to be sure of the plan.

"So," Yuki said with a sly grin towards her friends. "A tournament to see who gets to tail onee-chan everywhere?"

"You know it," Fiera and Jaculin said with large grins. The Knights got into a circle to see who got to follow Chibiusa and be the first to take on the Quartet.

"Planet," they called out, throwing their hands into the middle of the ring. Each of them began to glow their own colors as they brought their arms back.

"Power," they called, throwing their hands back into the ring. Their hands began to be enveloped by their elements as they brought their hands back one more time.

"War," they called and released their hands. There was a mild explosion as all of the attacks collided in the middle of the ring. As the smoke cleared, the Knights were able to see a glowing heart floating in the middle.

"Yes!" Mari cried as she jumped up in joy. "I won!"

"That was an interesting way to decide," Minako commented as each of the Knights went to their mother's side.

"Planet Power War is our version of Rock, Paper, Scissors," Fiera explained as the large group made their way back to the main part of the park. "I don't know why it works, but somehow it gets the job done without much effort on our parts."

"Lazy bum," Yuki mumbled. Fiera turned towards her best friend with a raised eyebrow. Yuki grinned innocently at Fiera, but took off running ahead of the group seconds later.

"Get back here!" Fiera yelled as she ran after the future princess. Yuki laughed as Fiera chased after her.

"You guys," Sibi called as she, Jaculin, and Mari ran after their fellow Inner Knights.

**Yay! Another chapter in! Thank you Sandi for helping me with writting this chapter! I know I changed a few things from your ideas, but I think it worked out well. Please review everyone!**

**Also, please go check out When the OCs Take Over! I know I'm plugging greatly, but I really want that story to get more people to read and send in reviews! I can't write the story without you!**


	12. CereCere

**Thank you sangoscourage, for reviewing!**

Chibiusa skipped down the street on the way home from school. She had just parted ways with her friends and was happy from all of the day's events. Her teacher had given her a gold star for her picture in art class. The star now bounced on the small hat she wore as she skipped. She was so happy that she wasn't paying attention when she turned a corner and bumped right into someone.

"S-Sorry," she gasped as she grabbed her hat to keep it from flying off. She looked up to see a girl scowling at her. The girl had pink hair that was pulled up in braids and had on a yellow sun dress. The scowl seemed odd to Chibiusa, but the girl pushed her to the ground.

"Hey," Mari called as she ran up to stop the girl who had pushed Chibiusa to the ground. Mari quickly helped Chibius up before she grabbed ahold of the girl's shoulder. Mari turned the pink haired girl around and gasped. "C-CereCere?"

"How do you know my name?" the girl growled at her. CereCere pushed Mari away from her and jumped back a little. "Who are you, you little punk? How dare you adress me like you know me?"

"C-C-CereCere, I do know you," Mari stuttered at her old teacher. Mari stepped forward and tried to reach out to the pink haired girl. "Don't you remember us? Any of the Knights?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" CereCere snapped as she got into a defensive position.

"You couldn't have forgotten about everyone!" Mari cried out desperately. "Fiera, Sibi, Jack, Yuki, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Serenity?"

CereCere's eyes seemed to soften at the mention of Chibiusa's real name, but a second later they were hard as stones again.

"Leave or I'll make you pay for messing with me," she growled at Mari, who had moved to stand slightly in front of Chibiusa.

"I know you wouldn't hurt us CereCere," Mari said, though she also moved to be in a slightly defensive position. CereCere pulled out a small yellow ball from behind her back. Her clothes instantly changed into a dark pink and yellow bikini and tights. CereCere snapped and several vines came flying towards Mari and Chibiusa. Mari turned on her heel, grabbed Chibiusa, and jumped away from the vines. Mari placed Chibiusa down and turned back to the other pink haired girl. "You really aren't the CereCere that I know."

CereCere smirked at her and raised the small ball once more. Before she could attack, Mari raised her hand and called out. "Venus Planet Power Armorize!"

Mari glowed a soft yellow and she transformed into Love Knight. CereCere stared at the blonde girl in shock for a moment before she attacked. Love Knight flipped out of the way of the vines that came after her. Love Knight was glad that CereCere's attacks hadn't changed and her body already knew what to do. The vines continued to come after her until she stopped when she heard Chibiusa cry out. Love Knight turned to see Chibiusa entangled in several vines.

"Usagi-sama," Love Knight called as she jumped to get to the small girl. As she landed, Chibiusa was yanked higher into the sky and out of Love Knight's reach. CereCere began to laugh at the sight of Love Knight jumping to try and grab ahold of Chibiusa.

"P-Please stop this CereCere," Chibiusa managed to say weakly as a vine constricted around her neck. CereCere stopped laughing at the small girl's plea. The vines began to loosen slightly as CereCere stared at Chibiusa, who had started to cry.

"CereCere, you aren't like this," Love Knight called out, tears flying as she shook her head vigorously. "You would never have hurt Usagi-sama."

"I-I," CereCere began to stutter, her eyes wide at the sight before her. CereCere shook her head before she disappeared in a flourish of pink petals. The vines disappeared as well, causing Chibiusa to fall into Love Knight's arms.

"How about we go tell everyone about this?" Love Knight suggested as she turned back into her civilian form. Chibiusa nodded slightly as she rubbed her neck. "After I treat you to some ice cream, of course."

Chibiusa smiled up at the blonde girl carrying her and the two quickly made their way to the nearest ice cream shop. Once Chibiusa was happily licking at a large strawberry cone, Mari used her communicator to contact the other Knights and tell them what happened.

"We'll be right there," Fiera said once Mari finished explaining what happened. The others quickly agreed and they turned off the communicators.

"What are they like?"Chibiusa asked quietly. Mari looked down at the small girl and smiled.

"What are who like?" Mari asked. Chibiusa looked up from staring at her ice cream and stared right into the blonde's blue eyes.

"What is my team like?" Chibiusa asked.

"VesVes is loud and obnoxious, JunJun always wants to beat someone up, CereCere thinks she's high and mighty, and PallaPalla acts like a child," a gruff female voice came from behind them. The two girls turned to see Jaculin, Mikoto, and Minako standing in the doorway.

"Don't joke like that Jack," Mari reprimanded her friend as the three came to sit with them and wait for the others. "You know that the Quartet are some of the best people in Crystal Tokyo."

The three newcomers ordered their ice cream and they began talking idlely as they waited for their friends.

It took nearly an hour for the sailor warriors to assemble and move to a location that could fit all of them. Mari had managed to explain what had happened to herself and Chibiusa to the others.

"Maybe Usagi-sama isn't the answer?" Fiera wondered out loud from a tree branch at a local play ground.

"CereCere wouldn't have paused or retreated had she not at least somewhat recognized her leader," Violette said from her spot on the ground next to Samantha. "Sam and I would have done the same if we were about to attack Yuki. Unless, of course, she is the one who is attacking us."

"Very funny Violette," Yuki sneered at the Neptunian teen. Violette smirked up at the younger teen. "I do agree with her though. None of the Quartet are the type to stop attacking their target. I think we were right on the money when we planned this strategy."

"I don't want Mari to be the one watching Chibiusa," Minako said quietly. Everyone looked at the blonde who was clutching at her future daughter's hand. "I don't want her in danger."

"We can't help the danger, Mina," Makoto said as she kneeled in front of her friend. "I don't want Jaculin to be in danger, but it's not like we can follow Chibiusa around and still live our lives."

"How about I protect her for a while?" Sori put in. Everyone turned to the green haired girl who was leaning against a tree by her own mother. "Mother knows that I can protect myself and Usagi-sama and it will allow you all to keep a peace of mind."

The future mothers thought for a moment before most of them nodded.

"Are you sure Setsuna?" Minako asked the much older woman.

"I would not have allowed her to suggest this if I was even slightly unsure," Setsuna said with a slightly fond look towards her time-controlling daughter. "I have conffidence that Sori will be able to protect Small Lady."

Chibiusa managed to wiggle herself out of Usagi's grasp and run up to the two calm women.

"Thank you Sori!" she said with a small giggle. Sori and Setsuna smiled down at the pink haired girl with identical small smiles. Each of the senshi were starting to realize that as time wore on, their daughters were acting more and more like them. Now there was little difference between Sori and Setsuna, Mari and Minako, Jaculin and Makoto, Fiera and Rei, and Sibi and Ami.

"May I suggest that two of us escort Usagi-sama?" Sori said with a look towards Hotaru with a small smile. The somber girl nodded and stood to walk over to her two friends. Chibiusa latched onto the old Sailor Senshi's hand.

"That would be best," Yuki said with a smile to her friends. "In the mean time, the rest of us will continue with our training."

A moan went around the Knights at their leader's words. The group disperses to go about their day as semi-normally as they can. Ami and Sibi were returning home when a tall woman with a deep red braid came walking out with a small smile on her face.

"H-Hello?" Ami greeted hesitantly. The woman looked up at the two blue haired girls. Sibi gasped softly and clutched her future mother's arm. Ami looked at Sibi breifly before the woman pushed past the two and walked down the street. Ami and Sibi walked into the house slowly.

"Th-That was VesVes," Sibi whispered as Ami put her bag down in the hallway. "Why would VesVes be here?"

"Who knows," Ami mumbled as she led the way up to their rooms. On the way, they noticed Ami's mother's office door was open. Ami neared the door slowly. "Mother?"

The office was empty as the two Mercurians entered it. The computer screen was fuzzy as Ami neared it.

"A-Am-Ami," a mixed up female voice called as a staticy picture of Ami's mother appeared on the screen.

"Mom!" Ami called out as Sibi called, "Grandma!"

The two girls rushed to the screen which was fuzzy for a moment before it turned completely black.

"Mother!" Ami cried out, reaching for the black screen. At her touch, the screen glew an odd red. Ami's hand began to be absorbed into the computer. Sibi quickly grabbed onto her mother's hand as she was sucked in. The two opened their azure eyes to see that they were completely surrounded by black.

"Mom!" Ami called out as she looked around for the older blue-haired woman. Sibi placed a hand on her future mother's arm and motioned for her to be quiet. After a moment, the two could hear soft sobs.

"To be safe, let's transform," Sibi whispered to her future mother. Ami thought for a moment before she nodded. The two Mercurians transformed quickly and began heading towards the sobs. The two soon found Ami's mother in an electric cage.

"Just like a caged animal," a voice called out as the two neared the older woman. Sailor Mercury and Ice Knight looked up to see VesVes smirking down at them. "It's funny how I was able to figure out who you were so quickly."

"This isn't right VesVes!" Ice Knight called out to the red girl. "You know who this woman is to us!"

"Which is why I targeted her," VesVes laughed. "That and a doctor has a very pure dream mirror. To bad she didn't have the one I wanted."

"Let her go!" Mercury called out. VesVes shook her head with a chuckle. "Bubble Spray!"

The area became foggy as Sailor Mercury sent out her attack. Ice Knight looked around for a moment before seeing the outline of VesVes. "Mercury Pure Ice!"

Large spears of ice appeared around Ice Knight and went sailing towards their enemy. There was a sharp scream as the fog cleared slightly to reveal that VesVes had actually used Ami's mother a decoy. Mercury also screamed at the sight of her mother with ice sticking out of her side.

"Mother!" Mercury screamed as she ran forward to the bleeding woman, tears rolling down her face in waves. Laughter filled the area as Sailor Mercury bent to examine her mother's wound. Ice Knight stared at her mother's worried face as anger built up in her. She suddenly remembered something that her mother had taught her long ago.

-flashback-

"Sibi, what happened? Why is your face bruised?" Ami asked frantically, rushing forward to her eight year old daughter that had a swelling cheek.

"Someone was making fun of me and I got into a fight," Sibi answered her mother, never the type of child to lie to her parents.

"Listen Sibi," Ami said quietly as she began to cool down Sibi's cheek to stop the swelling. "Whenever someone hurts you, emotionally or physically, try to keep a level head. If you can't, try music."

"Music, Mother?" Sibi wondered as Ami's hand moved from her daughter's cheek to her shoulder.

"Yes, it used to help me whenever I was in trouble," Ami said with a smile. "Music is even the base for one of my old attacks."

"R-Really?" Sibi said, her eyes lighting up in wonder. Ami nodded and began humming a soft tune. Sibi closed her eyes and felt herself become happier as she listened.

-end flashback-

"Mercury Frozen Melody!" Ice Knight called out as a violin appeared on her shoulder from ice. Waves of nearly frozen water crashed themselves around the three blue-haired women. Ice Knight didn't stop playing until she heard VesVes cry out in pain.

"Stop! Stop with that awful music!" VesVes cried out.

"This song," Mercury whispered as she stared at her daughter putting down the bow. "Why does it seem so familiar?"

"You're the one who always hummed it so me when I was upset," Ice Knight explained. Mercury gently placed her mother on the ground and stood. "Let's get out of here."

Sailor Mercury nodded and a sudden power filled her as Ice Knight began to play again.

"Shine Aqua Rhapsody!" she called out as a light blue harp formed in her hands. Mercury began to play along with Ice Knight, causing the area surrounding them to begin to fade.

"Didn't I say stop!" VesVes yelled as she summoned her whip in an attempt to attack the two Scouts. The two just continued to play as VesVes began to weaken.

'Wh-Why am I fighting anyway?' VesVes thought as she clutched at her head and she dropped to her knees. 'It's not like I have to go back to The Circus. The others will understand if I just disappear right here, right?'

A soft red glow seemed to come out of VesVes, causing Ice Knight to stop playing out of worry for her friend. Sailor Mercury also stopped playing and watched VesVes.

'No! I have to keep fighting for the dream mirror that will grant our wish!' VesVes thought as the music died away. 'I have to go on for my sisters!'

VesVes stood up and glared at the two soldiers before she jumped and disappeared in a rain of sparks. Once she disappeared, the static around the three women also disappeared, leaving them in Ami's mother's office. Mercury and Ice looked at each other before turning back into their civilian form and carrying Ami's mother to bed.

**Not as long as I normaly like, but I don't have much time to write since school started and I have an event this Saturday that I need to get ready for. Since I knew that I won't get much time, I wanted to post this. I hope it was okay. Please review!**


	13. Fire and Flames

**Thank you sangoscourage, for reviewing!**

By the next day, all of the Senshi were on their guard and protecting their families.

"Why are they doing this anyway?" Fiera wondered out loud as she sat on the roof of the shrine with Phobos and Deimos on either side of her. "It's not like Usagi-sama is an evil witch or anything."

"I don't think they truly realize what they are doing," Mari said quietly from where she sat with Artemis in her lap.

"I agree," Sibi said, typing away at her own mini computer. "They aren't the type of scouts to attack without a probable cause."

"Yeah, that was always the scouts from the Munbar system," Jaculin said as she toyed with a little piece of ribbon that normally was tied in Mari's hair. "Maybe we could try calling other scouts for help figuring this out."

"We could always try going to the outer castles," Violette said as she rested her head in Samantha's lap. "I don't know if Mom and Michiru have tried to go in this time."

"Not yet," Samantha said quietly. "They have yet to remember that part of themselves."

"Maybe we should help awaken them?" Mari suggested thoughtfully. "It could be of great use to have our mothers' crystal powers during this fight."

"No, we'll let them awaken their powers when the time is right," Fiera said, smiling down at the two crows. "Right Phobos, Deimos?"

The two crows cawed as if in agreement.

"Can you really talk to them?" Jaculin asked, a tint of awe coming to her voice. Fiera nodded as she began petting the two birds. Suddenly, Phobos and Deimos flew off in a frenzy as Fiera fell off of the roof. The Knights all rushed to their friend's side as she landed on the rock below her.

"Fiera!" Mari cried out as Jaculin lifted Fiera up to look at her face. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of Fiera's mouth as the Outer Knights let Sibi move forward to their comrade. Fiera moaned as soon as Sibi touched one of her cool hands to Fiera's forehead.

"I-I'm alright," she said, sitting up. Fiera looked at all of her friends with pain filled eyes. "A bad premonition just hit me like a rock."

"What about?" Violette asked, wanting to know any sign of danger.

"Mother is in trouble," Fiera said quietly as she looked out towards the entrance of the shrine. "I don't know how though."

The other knights looked at each other with worry at her words. Jaculin stood and began walking off with Violette and Samantha.

"Where are you going?" Fiera demanded as she tried to stand and go after them.

"Don't worry, Fiera," Mari said softly as Sibi pushed Fiera back to the ground. "They'll make sure your mother is okay and help her if she's not."

Fiera tsked, but reluctantly let the stronger members of her team leave. Several hours later, Rei could be seen walking up the shrine steps with her grandfather on her arm and the three knights eyeing her and the trees surrounding the steps. Samantha excused them and they ran to make sure nothing was hiding in the forest. Rei sighed as she entered the shrine and her grandfather went to his room with a smile on his face. Rei walked down the hall to Fiera's room and slid open the door. She saw that Fiera was laying across her bed with her feet dangling off and music playing softly as she hummed along.

"Why were your friends following me?" Rei asked, startling the future girl. Fiera sat up and looked at Rei in surprise. Before Rei could react, Fiera was up and hugging her.

"I had a premonition that you were in danger," Fiera whispered as she clung to her future mother. Rei tensed for a moment before hugging Fiera to her. The two Marsian women heard a yell from down the hall and split apart to run towards it.

"Grandpa?" Rei called out as they neared the old man's door. Rei reached out to open it, but Fiera grabbed her hand. Rei looked back in anger at her daughter stopping her checking her grandfather, but the anger subsided when she saw Fiera's distressed look.

"I sense VesVes in that room," Fiera whispered urgently. Rei's eyes widened as Fiera stepped back and transformed. "I'm going to make sure she gets awakened this time."

Fire Knight entered the room to see VesVes examining Fire's great-grandfather's dream mirror.

"It doesn't really have a golden tint to it, does it Fire Knight?" VesVes said as she walked around the mirror. VesVes turned to look at Fire Knight with a smirk. "Maybe I should have just gone straight for your mother's mirror?"

Fire Knight's jaw clenched as she rushed forward to attack her old mentor. VesVes jumped and landed across the room.

"Come on Fire Knight, don't tell me you want to be beaten out by Ice Knight?" VesVes teased as Fire Knight attacked her over and over again. VesVes yawned before she brought out her whip and captured Fire Knight. "You really won't catch up to us if you are this weak."

"VesVes," Fire grunted as the whip got tighter around her. Suddenly, balls of fire shot forth and destroyed the whip.

"Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it!" Sailor Mars called as she rushed to her future daughter's side. VesVes smirked at her before bringing forth another whip.

"You are really going to get a princess to fight for you, Fire Knight?" VesVes teased as she cracked the whip towards the two Marsians, who jumped to dodge it.

"Shut up VesVes," Fire Knight growled as she sent her own attack towards her old comrade. "I doubt you remember anything anyway."

"Oh no, dear Fire Knight, since my little encounter with Ice Knight, I've remembered all of the Knights and Princesses," VesVes said cracking her whip to disperse the flames heading towards her.

"I said shut up!" Fire Knight yelled out.

"Who is she talking about? What princesses?" Sailor Mars asked her daughter, confusion clear on her face.

"She really doesn't know?" VesVes said cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up VesVes!" Fire Knight roared as she sent out more birds of fire. VesVes cracked her whip one more time and disappeared. Fire Knight looked around desperately. A black feather floated down from where VesVes disappeared and Fire Knight caught it, remembering her other mentors.

-flashback-

_Thwack!_

"I can't get it!" Fiera pouted as she lowered her bow, her arrow wobbling high above its target. Fiera heard twin giggles and turned to see two black-haired scouts. "Phobos! Deimos!"

"Hello Miss Fiera," the twin scouts called to the training girl. Fiera put down her bow and ran to the older guardians of Mars.

"Training hard?" Phobos asked her with a smile as Fiera hugged them.

"Un," Fiera nodded vigorously. "I want to be able to shoot just like Mom."

"Princess did a lot of training to be as good as she is," Deimos said in her quiet voice, staring at the arrow high in the tree. She looked down and smiled at the other Marsian. "Please remember that while you train."

"If you don't, you'll get frustrated and your accuracy will be affected," Phobos told her with a wink.

-end flashback-

Fire Knight took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to face the entire room. She closed her eyes and tried to sense VesVes. Once she managed to sense a small trace of her old comrade, she opened her eyes.

"Mars Accurate Fire!" she called bringing up her hands as if she was shooting an arrow. Flames appeared in her hands in the shape of a bow and she shot out at VesVes. VesVes, being too shocked at Fire's new power, could not dodge the flaming arrow and was pierced in the arm. Another arrow came from behind and shot VesVes in the leg. Fire looked towards where the arrow came from to see Sailor Mars holding a bow of fire much like hers.

"Damn it," VesVes cursed as she clutched her arm. "I'll be back!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called out as she shot another arrow at VesVes, but missed because said acrobat flipped away in a flurry of sparks.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post it! Please review what you think!**


	14. Love and Roses

**Thank you sangoscourage, for reviewing!**

"What do you think Yuki?" Fiera asked her leader as the two teens, Sibi, Usagi, Chibiusa, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, and Yui sat together in Mamoru's apartment. "Should our fathers be contacted too?"

"No," Yuki murmured, absentmindedly toying with the silver pendant at her waiste. "They would just worry about us and the Golden Crystal."

"The Golden Crystal?" Ami asked, typing away at her minicomputer. She looked up at Yuki with fascination, as did the other future parents.

"Father's crystal," Yuki told her, still toying with the pendant. "The crystal of the earth, much like the Silver Crystal of the moon in power and importance."

"What do you mean my crystal?" Mamoru asked, genuinely wondering about this unforeseen power he could have to protect his friends. "I have never heard of any crystal for the earth."

"That is because it was locked away in this time by Sir Helios," Fiera told the future king. "Sir Helios guarded it at the Earthen Palace until it was time for you to use it."

"I have one of my own," Yuki said quietly, holding up her silver pendant. The pendant opened to reveal a rose shaped, gold crystal that shone softly. "It isn't as powerful as Father's, but that may only be because I lack the training to truly bring out its power."

"Was it given to you by this Helios guy?" Mamoru asked, leaning across the table to get a better look at it. Yuki noticed a small blush covering Chibiusa's face as they talked about the crystal and Helios.

"He was," Yuki informed her future father. "He gave a crystal to onee-chan too, but it wasn't anything too special like the Golden Crystal."

She gave a side long glance at Fiera and Sibi in warning. The two nodded shallowly and returned their attention to the conversation.

"How am I supposed to get the Golden Crystal if it's locked away somewhere we've never heard of, let alone been?" Mamoru asked, straightening up as Yuki put her pendant back on her waiste. Yuki sighed softly and looked towards the ceiling.

"You have been there before, Father, when you were still Prince Endymion," she told him, remembering all of the lessons her father had taught her about their pasts. "It was home to the Earthen Court before the attack on the Moon Kingdom. I believe the key is that Pegasus you guys told me about."

"The one that helps Sailor Moon power up?" Minako clarified, shock clear on her delicate face. Yuki nodded and looked towards her two team mates.

"I think we need to find him," she said quietly, giving a knowing look to the two knights.

"How about that guy?" Jaculin asked Mari, pointing to a teenage boy across the road from them. The two knights were walking around together, enjoying the calm afternoon between training with their team and training with their mothers. They had decided to go shopping and look around the city for a bit, but they were now bored and looking for some guys to hang out with.

"Nah," Mari said, shaking out her long blonde hair and fixing her deep crimson bow. "He's too nerdy."

"Just because he's wearing glasses, doesn't mean he's nerdy," Jaculin giggled, adjusting the rose necklace resting on her chest. Jaculin looked aroun idely before she spotted a tall boy a few stores away. "What about that one?"

Mari followed her gaze and hearts seemed to appear in her eyes. "He's perfect!"

Mari took Jaculin's hand as she sped towards the boy, who happened to be at a flower shop. Jaculin pulled Mari to a stop when they got close enough to see into the store. Mari looked back at Jaculin with a glare, but froze when she saw her best friend looking intently past the boy and into the shop. Mari followed her stare once again to see a girl working the counter with long pink hair with soft yellow flowers in it.

"C-CereCere," Mari gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she looked at her old mentor in shock. CereCere looked up at the sond of her name and looked at the two confusedly before she seemed to recognize Mari. CereCere turned on her heel to run out the back door of the small shop.

"Come on!" Jaculin called to Mari as she ran forward to chase after their friend. Jaculin stopped short when she was half way through the store and realized that Mari wasn't right behind her. "Mari! She's getting away!"

Mari shook her head as tears fell to the ground. "I can't keep fighting her, Jaculin."

"You have to Mari," Jaculin said as she walked back to her friend and grabbed her arm. "We have to get them back from our enemies."

Mari shook her head and turned away from the taller girl. "I don't want to fight them and if you won't let me stay out of the fighting, I'm not talking to you every again!"

"Damn it! Do what you want!" Jaculin yelled as she rushed after her old team mate. Mari turned and left to go back to her mother's house. Once there, she dropped her stuff in her room and went to go see Makoto and Rei at Rei's shrine. After a long discussion with the two older women, and Makoto giving Mari a few lessons on housekeeping, the three warriors were relaxing on the shrine porch and chatting about whatever came to their mind.

"Hn," Mari groaned and clutched at her head.

"What's wrong Mari?" Rei asked the younger girl. Mari shook her head slightly, but a splitting pain coursed through her that felt like she had just been struck by lightning. Mari staggered to a standing position and reached for her pendant.

"V-Venus Planey Power Armorize!" she called out and transformed. Her vision swam and she fell to her knees in pain.

"Mari, you are in no condition to be walking around," Makoto said softly as she and Rei kneeled by the senshi of love. Love Knight pushed them off and stood again. Without a word to either future mother, she rushed off towards where she felt a remless. Once there, she found CereCere holding out a ball, ready to shoot it through a pinned Thunder Knight's chest.

"Colliding Ball!" CereCere called out as the yellow ball bounced from surface to surface until it hit Thunder Knight. A large mirror burst out of her chest and stopped to reveal it as a pale pink color. "It's not it! Eat it my remless!"

"No!' Love Knight called out, bringing their attention away from her semi-concious friend and to herself. "How dare you attack my best friend! I don't care who you are, you will not get away with it!"

CereCere jumped away as Love Knight jumped down to attack her. Love Knight did not know where, but a small power filled her that she recognized was a new attack.

"Venus' Love," she began to call as her hands began to glow, a golden heart forming in between them. "Beam!"

The heart shot out towards CereCere, who was too shocked to even move. CereCere fell back as she was struck with the heart. As she collapsed, the remless disappeared and Thunder Knight's mirror returned to her. Love Knight slowly walked to CereCere. Thunder Knight jumped to tackle her out of the way as the remless reappeared right behind Love Knight. Thunder Knight was immediately on her feet again and ready to fight the remless.

"Nobody is allowed to harm my friends!" she yelled at the remless, all of her anger turning into a strange warmth through her body. Like Love Knight, she recognized this warmth as a new power to help her protect her friends. "Jupiter Rose Bloom!"

A field of roses sprouted under their feet and quickly bloomed, spraying a sticky yellow pollen on the remless and CereCere. An electric spark began to course through the pollen and shocked the remless until it was no more.

"Are you okay Love?" Thunder asked, turning to the blonde senshi. Love Knight smiled up at her brunette friend and nodded.

"Are you?" she asked as she stood to be by her best friend. Thunder cocked an eyebrow at Love in questioning. "I-I overreacted earlier. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have made you fight CereCere," Thunder said with a small sigh. "I know you two were the closest out of all of us."

Love smiled up at Thunder as the taller girl swung an arm around her shoulder. The two glanced over to see CereCere still unconcious on the ground.

"Should we bring her along?" Love Knight whispered to Thunder, who nodded and walked forward to pick up the sleeping girl.

"We can try to get her to change back after she wakes up," Thunder said as they began to head for Mamoru's apartment, knowing that is were they could find their leaders. "Unless you want everyone to try before she can make a fuss."

Love Knight giggled softly at her best friend's comment. The two walked in a peaceful silence, happy to have their closest friend back.

"Here we are," Jaculin murmured as she and Mari stepped off the elevator on Mamoru's floor. She shifted the unconcious pink-haired girl in her arms as Mari rushed forward to Mamoru's door and knocked. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a soft smile from the future king at the sight of the young blonde.

"Mamoru-sama," Mari started to say as Jaculin walked up slowly and Mamoru saw her. He sighed quietly and opened his door for the two girls to come in.

"Mamo-chan, who is it?" Usagi asked, coming around the corner to almost run into Mari.

"Mother?" Yuki called out, coming around the corner after Usagi and bumping into her. Yuki rubbed her nose and glanced up to see Jaculin walk up behind Mari with CereCere in her arms. "Sibi! Come quick!"

There was a pounding of feet as Fiera and Sibi rushed around the corner to their leader with Ami, Minako, Chibusa, and Yui right behind them. Fiera froze when she saw the unconcious CereCere while Sibi rushed forward to check on their friend.

"What happened?" she asked Jaculin and Mari as Minako turned to go call the rest of the Senshi and Knights.

"We got into a fight," Mari said quietly as her mother wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders.

"I had to shock her to knock her out," Jaculin explained to the others. Fiera stared at her friend for a moment before Sibi pushed Jaculin past her and to the couch.

"We need to let her rest while we wait for Miss Setsuna to come and decide what the necessary actions are," the Mercurian explained to everyone as they filed into the living room. Mamoru led Jaculin to his room to let CereCere rest on his bed while they discussed the situation.

"How did this happen?" Yuki asked, placing a hand gently on Mari's shoulder as Minako hugged her future daughter. Mari turned towards her leader, wipping tears from her eyes.

"We were just out and Jack saw her, so we got into a fight and then. . . and then I don't know," Mari managed through her hiccups. "It happened so fast that I couldn't even tell why she collapsed."

"That was my fault," Jaculin piped up. "I was the one who had attacked her with my electricity."

"I didn't think your electricity was that powerful?" Yuki said, her voice only a murmur in wonder. How had all of her comrades gotten so much stronger and she was still the same lame princess as before? Jaculin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at her leader's words.

"Well, we kind of awakened new attacks during the fight," she whispered, knowing Yuki was jealous of the Knights for leveling up their moves.

"Good for you," Yuki said cheerfully, suprising the brunette in front of her. "I'm sure they will come in handy against the Circus."

"I agree," Jaculin nodded. There was a knock on the door, causing everyone to stop their conversations and turn to it. Mamoru opened the door to reveal Sori, Setsuna, and Hotaru, blank looks on each of their faces.

"Miss Setsuna," Mari whispered quietly, tears still clear in her eyes and voice. "Please help CereCere."

"I will do my best," Setsuna said, placing a hand gently on the blonde's head. Mamoru led the three outer senshi into his room and to CereCere, who was still unconcious after all this time.

"Don't worry Mari, Miss Setsuna will figure out what to do," Fiera reassured her second.

"I know," Mari said, wipping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I trust Miss Setsuna, Sori, and Hotaru."

"Maybe I can help a little," Yuki murmured, her brow wrinkled with deep thought. Everyone turned to her with slight looks of wonder on her face. "I mean, all of us royals can. It is a well known fact that the royal families of the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millenium have powers to heal those possessed by an evil shadow. So maybe, if we can tap into that power, we can help all of our captured comrades."

"Th-That's a really good idea," Sibi said quietly, her mind already thinking how the plan would work. "And King Endymion and Prince Yui are the only one who don't have their stone. Why not call up the King and Queen to ask how to work the crystals?"

"Luna-K!" Yuki called out sending out the small white cat head from her watch. "Please call Mother and Father!"

Luna-K floated just above their heads as a small projection appeared below it. When the picture cleared, the group could see Chibiusa's futureself.

"Yuki? Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?" Princess Serenity asked, worry clear in her high voice. "I'll call Mom and Dad."

"Usa-," Yuki tried to stop her older sister, but the pink-haired girl was already leaving the screen to go retreive their parents. The pink princess was back in moments with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion behind her.

"What's wrong Yuki? Usagi said you called urgently," Queen Serenity said in a hurry.

"It was not 'urgently' Mother," Yuki said while Fiera rooled her dark eyes. "Usagi-oneechan just likes to exagerate."

"We were just wondering how to unlock our powers," Yui said bluntly. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity shared a look before Neo-Queen Serenity sighed softly and leaned against her husband.

"You must have something you love so much that you don't want any form of darkness to touch their light," Serenity answered softly.

" 'Love'? Like fall in love with someone?" Yuki asked, a blush creeping onto her face since her parents did not know about her relationship with Takuya.

"Oh no, nothing like that, but it helps," Neo-Queen Serenity clarified. "I remember that the first time I unlocked my powers was when Mamo-chan had been hurt by Queen Baryl, who was also trying to destroy the Earth. I love your father and the Earth so much that my powers just enveloped me and were unlocked."

"So something to love," Yui repeated, looking at his twin. Luna-K began to beep softly as its blue eyes began to grow red.

"Something evil is approaching," Yuki called out as she dove for the cat-ball. A large explosion crashed through the long wall, causing large clouds of smoke to fill the room. As everyone coughed and tried to look around, everyone could hear a low chuckle sound. The smoke cleared slightly so they could all see an older woman with purple-ish skin floating in mid-air. They gasped when they saw Yuki laying in mid-air in front of the woman, a small trickle of blood dropping from her temple.

"I will be taking her back in exchange for CereCere," the old woman chuckled as she cloud of smoke finally cleared as a new cough sounded. Everyone turned to see CereCere being supported by Sori and Hotaru.

"She took Princess Yuki, didn't she?" CereCere managed to whisper, her pink eyes large with worry and fear.

"Why would she take Yuki again?" Fiera demanded of CereCere, her voice rising to a shout. CereCere looked away from the fire senshi and towards Mari and Minako.

"We snuck into Zirconia's room once, just to have some fun," CereCere informed the two Venusian women. "We didn't think anything of it since we didn't know who she was, but I remember that Zirconia was talking into a mirror and said something about getting the warrior princess under her control. I didn't hear much else because I had to get PallaPalla away or we'd be caught."

Fiera sighed in frustration as she flopped down next to her mother on the couch. All of the senshi had gathered together in Mamoru's home to hear what had happened and all of them looked worried.

"Yuki has yet to unlock her powers," Sibi said quietly, yet everyone still heard her in the quiet room. "But she still has the most training and is the strongest of us all."

"She didn't seem like she was, if anyone I would guess Jaculin or Violette," Rei said, her eyes widening slightly. Jaculin shook her head.

"That isn't what she meant," the Jupiterian girl said. "Yuki has the strongest will out of us. She knows how to fight a range of people because everyone worked on training her and she is stubborn like Neo-Queen Serenity so she won't back down in a fight."

"None of us have that kind of mind in battle," Violette said, taking pride in her leader's ability. There was a loud bang at the door, causing everyone to stand defensively.

"Mr. Chiba!" they heard Takuya yell through the door. "Please open up!"

Mamoru rushed forward, a frown on his face. He openly hated Takuya, so why would the blonde be at his door? Mamoru opened the door to see Takuya crying against the wall next to it.

"I just heard," Takuya said desperately. He looked up with worry-filled eyes at Mamoru. "Yuki was kidnapped by Zirconia."

Mamoru nodded and turned to return to the senshi. Takuya rushed in and fell to his knees before all of them.

"Please let me help! I will do whatever it takes to get Yuki back!" he begged with the senshi, who had to hold back their giggles or smirks at his declaration.

"As are we," Usagi said, her voice turning to a suprising matureness that the senshi were still surprised to hear from her.

"I think what Yuki said earlier is key," Fiera said, everyone turning to to her to see her in deep thought. "We need Princess Usagi to figure out how to release the Pegasus."

"Don't you already know?" Makoto asked reasonably. All of the Knights shook their heads.

"We were never informed as to how she brought him forth," Samantha told them.

"Even if we did know, we would be forbidden to tell you in fear that it would alter the future," Sori told them.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked her, her typically clear eyes turning cloudy in worry.

"The only thing that our children are allowed to do is to make sure none of you get critically injured," Setsuna told them. "Any information about the future and its events are forbidden to leave their lips."

"It's very hard to follow that rule," Mari said with a small smile, her eyes going slightly distant. "Especially with a mother who looks at evey guy she passes. Sometimes I just want to go find my father and force them to meet."

"That's against the rules?" Minako cried out in despair. She quickly turned to Setsuna, who nodded solemly. "Why? I want to know who I'm going to marry!"

"It doesn't matter who at this moment," Fiera said with a small laugh. "You won't meet him until Crystal Tokyo is born."

Sibi cleared her throat. "How about we get back to the dicussion at hand?"

Everyone calmed at her words, though many of the senshi had an eager glint in their eyes. Michiru and Haruka even looked like they were about to pounce on their daughters for information.

"Um," CereCere said softly. Everyone turned to her to see that she was staring at Chibiusa. "I remember Usagi's tales of meeting Pegasus and awakening him to the world."

"CereCere," Setsuna said in warning.

"The time you had given me has expired," CereCere said with a shrug. "I am no longer bound to the Laws of Time."

Setsuna sighed, but concented to let her speak.

"My memory is still a little hazy, but I remember the stories of the Dream World that Usagi used to tell me and my sisters," CereCere said, her eyes going distant as she remembered. "The first story and the final story were about a young man. He was in chains and looked like a statue with a golden horn. As more darkness surrounded the earth, more chains formed on around him. But, once the Golden King awakened, the light of the Golden Crystal shined across the earth and released the chains from the boy. In return, the boy, also known as Helios, guarded the Golden Kingdom and the Golden Crystal. It is said that he still guards them, though the darkness surrounding earth have begun to chain him once again."

CereCere looked up to see everyone eagerly awaiting her next words, Chibiusa and Usagi were even crying for the boy. CereCere smiled softly as she continued. "In the final story, Usagi told us that Helios awakened to a young maiden's pure dream. The maiden's light helped him escape in the form of a Pegasus, the animal of the Dream World, and come to her in her dreams. As the maiden slowly fell in love with Helios, her light helped him gain strength until he was strong enough to finally come out of her dreams. Once out of her dreams, Helios took the maiden and her family to the Golden Kingdom that had fallen to shadows. There, the Golden King was awakened once again and the earth's light began to shine against the shadows once more, thus saving the planet from evil. Helios and his maiden lived happily together forever more."

"What a beautiful story," Makoto said softly. The other senshi agreed with her. Usagi turned to Chibiusa as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Where did you learn a story like that?" Usagi asked her future daughter. Chibiusa blushed like a tomato at her words and looked away from the group.

"I know that face," CereCere chuckled. "It means that she doesn't want to answer. In this case, I would bet that, that would mean she's living this story as we speak."

If possible, Chibiusa blushed even more at her comrade's words.

"So, what you're saying," Ami concluded thoughtfully. "Is that we have to wait until Chibiusa can bring Pegasus, or Helios, out of the Dream World."

CereCere nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

**Wooo! They have CereCere back! And all of them have new attacks! . . . Well mostly everyone, the Outer Senshi don't nor do Makoto or Minako. They'll get their time to shine soon enough! So please review and tell me any ideas you may have, since I'm just getting ideas from the episodes at this point.**


	15. Raining Morning

**Thank you PGMaddict96, sangoscourage for reviewing!**

**I'm sorry to say Sango, but that won't be possible.**

"They say I can't bring back my little sister until you come to our world," Chibiusa said quietly to the little ball of light that held Pegasus in her room. A tear ran down her face as she talked to him. "Will you please come help us? I don't want Yuki to get hurt."

Pegasus looked like he sighed before he looked at Chibiusa sadly. "Weither or not I can come out of the Dream World depends on the power of your own dream."

"But Pegasus," Chibiusa mumbled, tears coming to her red eyes. "I don't know what that means."

"If your heart is strong, than I will be too," Pegasus told her as he faded away.

Then next morning was dark and the clouds threatened rain above everyone's head.

"A fitting morning for our moods," Sori said as she and the other outer knights sat in Michiru's appartment. Violette looked out the large windows and sighed.

"The Earth is telling us it's sad to loose it's princess once more," she said quietly. The door opened, causing them to look up. In the doorway was Michiru, obvously back from a swim in their pool.

"You girls seem sad," Michiru commented as she rubbed her hair with a towel. Michiru walked over to a cabinent and pulled out a violin case. The door opened again as she pulled out the violin and bow.

"I thought all of you would be here," Haruka chuckled as she walked in. Violette smiled at her mother, though Haruka could tell it was empty. Haruka turned and grabbed Sam's light brown coat from a rack of different colored coats. Haruka threw it at her daughter, who caught it with a surprised look on her face. "Come on. I'm taking you for a drive."

Samantha hestitantly stood up and followed her mother out of the apartment. Haruka led her to a sleek red convertable. The two climbed in and Haruka sped off down the highway.

"So, tell me what's wrong," Haruka said hesitantly, not knowing how to deal with any girls other than Michiru and Usagi. Samantha shook her head and kept her eyes watchful out her window. Haruka seemed to speed up as time flew by.

"Mama," Samantha called quietly to the blonde next to her. Haruka looked at the younger girl while keeping an eye on the road. "Do you love Aunt Michiru?"

Haruka was shocked speachless at her future daughter's words. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she watched the road in front of them.

"Yes," she finally sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious about my father," Samantha admitted with a shrug. "You don't have any men near you like Miss Usagi does and I don't know who my father is like the Inner Knights do."

Haruka chuckled softly as her daughter trailed off. "I can assure you that I will keep my eye out for anyone to make a good father for you. Now tell me what is really on your mind."

Samantha started, startled that her mother had seen through her calm mask. She looked down in order to hide her blush behind a curtain of light brown hair.

"No need to be embarrassed by it. You're my kid, I'm not going to judge you," Haruka murmured, trying to comfort her daughter.

"W-Will we ever find Yuki again?" Samantha mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. Haruka pulled over and turned to the yonger girl. Samantha was trying to wipe away her tears as quickly as they were coming, but they flowed faster than she could manage.

"Hey!" a female voice called as someone tapped on the window. The two looked up to see a woman with long green hair and what looked to be a biker outfit on looking down through the window. "You can't park here!"

Haruka looked out her window to see that she was actually next to a fire lane, so she moved to touch the gear. Samantha's hand shot out and stopped her though.

"Miss, what's your name?" Sam asked the green woman. The woman smirked.

"Jun, why?" she answered. Sam quickly unbuckled and stepped out of the car. Jun backed up and got defensive. "Woah, chick, you really don't want me to hurt you."

"Please," Sam waved off the minor threat. She smiled thinly at Jun. "I know exactly what you can do JunJun."

Sam took a step forward, causing JunJun to back away. JunJun growled and pulled out a small green ball. A small flash came from the ball and the two senshi could now see JunJun in nothing more than baggy white pants and a green bikini top. Haruka quickly got out of the car as to give Sam back up in case this turned into a fight. JunJun tried to punch Sam, but was blocked and pinned to the ground by the taller girl.

"I didn't plan on attacking you," Sam informed her quietly as Haruka kept an eye on the crowd on the other side of the street. JunJun tried to struggle, but Sasm put more pressure on her arm so it threatened to break if she moved. "Come JunJun, you were the very person who taught this to me, surely you can break free."

JunJun struggled a bit more and even tried to kick Sam, but her effeorts only granted her her legs being pinned down as well.

"Now that you can't move, answer one little question," Sam said, her voice deepening to match her threatening demeanor. "Where is Princess Yuki?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where your goody-goody princess is?" JunJun spat as she tried to shift into a better position. She sucked in breath as a small crack could be heard coming from her arm.

"Do not talk of her like that," Sam growled. Haruka looked at her daughter in shock. Sam had seemed so much like Michiru, but now she seemed more like herself if something happened to Usagi or Michiru.

"I don't know, damn it!" JunJun cried out as Sam put more pressure on her breaking arm. "Get the fuck off me Sam!"

Sam gasped as JunJun flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Don't think you can fight me when I helped train you, Samantha," JunJun chuckled. JunJun's eyes widened as she noticed tears come to Samantha's eyes. "Sam, what's wrong? You never get hurt when we fight."

Sam shook her head violently as she cried. "I'm just happy you're back."

JunJun shot up and jumped back. She then brought out her ball and escaped.

"JunJun!" Samantha cried out. Haruka moved to her daughter, who turned into her mother's chest to cry. "I thought she was back. I really did."

"She probably was for a moment," Haruka comforted the crying teen. "Which just shows that you girls can bring them back without actually fighting them. You should be proud of yourself for that."

Sam sat back and wiped her eyes. She smiled up at Haruka and the two went back to the car to go and tell the others of their new tactic.

**OMG it was so lame, but its just filler since I can't really figure out what I'm gonna do until they go to get Yuki back.**


	16. JunJun

**Thank you PGMaddict96, sangoscourage, lovelydasom for reviewing!**

"She hasn't awakened yet," Zirconia grumbled as she paced in front of a bed with a glass cover on it. Inside was Yuki in a long silver dress, her pendant held in her hands. Zirconia grumbled more as she paced in front of the chamber. "She should be mine by now. Surely the Golden Crystal isn't that strong as to block my powers from reaching the darkness in her mind."

"Who's this?" PallaPalla asked, appearing at the head of the bed. Zirconia turned to see the little blue girl and her red sister staring intently at the princess. "She looks like Sleeping Beauty."

"No Snow White!" VesVes argued.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Snow White, stupid baby!"

"Sleeping Beauty, dumb animal!"

The sisters glared openly at each other as they argued.

"Enough!" Zirconia barked, swatting the two with her cane. The two girls looked at her with pouts on their faces. "She is none of your concern so go find the Golden Mirror!"

The two girls grumbled as they walked out of the dark room and into their own.

"Where's JunJun?" PallaPalla wondered out loud as she looked around their empty room.

"Probably still searching for CereCere," VesVes shrugged, going over to her bed to rest. In fact, JunJun was actually walking through the far side of the city, far away from her encounter with the two Uranian women. She was upset that she had been so easily defeated and that she had a pounding headache as flashes of different scenes of her sisters in some palace came to her head.

Not too far behind her, Rei and Fiera hid behind the corner of a building as Sibi and Ami slowly trailed behind them.

"What is she doing?" Fiera asked quietly as she saw JunJun lean against a bulding and look up to the sky. As the rain pelted her face, a small symbol began to glow softly on her forehead.

"That-!" Sibi gasped as she looked around the corner at the older girl. The symbol became more clear to them through the rain and they were able to see that it was a six-pointed, line star with a cross attached to it's bottom point. "That's the symbol for Juno, JunJun's asteriod."

"You mean she's getting her memories back?" Fiera whispered, shock apparent in both of their mother's faces. Sibi nodded, intently watching JunJun. The green girl had slumped to the ground and her face had fallen to rest on her chest. The visions of her sisters were coming faster and faster now and more people were being added. She soon realized that those poeple were the sailor senshi that she had been facing. JunJun was in complete shock at some of the visions, everyone seemed to be so happy as they all looked at her. Where did these visions come from?

"JunJun?" a soft voice called out to her. She blinked, trying to remove the visions from her sight.

"JunJun?" the voice came a little more fantically and she was able to recognize it as CereCere's. JunJun fought through the visions and looked up to see CereCere staring down at her with a concerned look on her face as she held out her umbrella so JunJun didn't get wet. Her face seemed to soften when she saw JunJun look up at her.

"CereCere?" JunJun whispered in a hoarse voice. The pink-haired girl dropped to her knees in the rain-soaked streets. CereCere hugged JunJun close to her, tears streaming down her face.

"JunJun, what are you doing here?" CereCere managed through her tears. She pulled back to see the green-haired sister also crying, though the tomboy was typically not the type to do so.

"I-I don't know," JunJun managed to whisper to her sister. CereCere tried to help JunJun stand, but they slumped back over. An arm reached out to support the two before they could completely fall into the mud. CereCere looked up to see Fiera supporting them.

"Fiera," she smiled in greeting. The Marsian teen grunted from the stress their bodies were putting on her right arm. CereCere quickly stood and Fiera managed to pull JunJun's weak body up too.

"Y-You are the Marsian princess," JunJun gasped once she saw Fiera's face. Fiera smiled at her, glad that she was having her memories return.

"It's good to see you, JunJun," Fiera greeted, motioning for her mother, Sibi, and Ami to come to them. Sibi knelt in the cool mud and looked JunJun square in the eyes.

"Do you remember who any of us are, JunJun?" she asked the older girl after a moment. JunJun nodded stiffly.

"What happened after we went to the past?" she asked the Mercurian warrior. Sibi glanced up at her comrads with a soft sigh.

"You don't remember the Dead Moon Circus?" CereCere asked her younger sister. JunJun thought for a moment before she gasped and clutched at her face.

"What have we done CereCere?" she cried out in anguish. "We hurt so many people we've sworn to protect! How could we have been seduced by that stupid witch?"

"Her offer was tempting, especially to us as children," CereCere murmured, hugging her sister to her chest. JunJun looked up at her, looking to be about ready to cry.

"But we are Chibiusa's guardians! We aren't supposed to make mistakes!" JunJun argued with her. Fiera chuckled and knelt by her old friend.

"We all make mistakes JunJun," she said quietly.

"It's how we make up for them that count," Sibi agreed with her friend. JunJun looked at either girl and smiled.

"It's about time that you guys started to teach us some new tricks, huh?" the green-haired girl joked as she straightened. The four senshi stood out of the mud. Everyone turned to lead JunJun towards the park and their clearing by the lake. On the way, Sibi called their friends to get them to meet them over there.

**I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Please review what you think and any ideas you might have.**


	17. Princess

**Sorry Lovelydasom, I had posted the last chapter without answering your review. If you wish, I could start putting a list of everyone at the end like I do with Welcome to the Host Club.**

"PallaPalla!" VesVes called as she ran down the halls of the Dead Moon Circus headquarters. Her older sister had said something about playing with her Remless in the main room, but the little balancer was no where to be seen. Zurconia was mad enough that JunJun hadn't come back yet and CereCere had been captured by the Senshi, but she would be absoultely furious with VesVes if PallaPalla also went missing. The small, red animal tamer pushed herself faster down the hall and around the corner. She flew backwards when she bumped into someone.

"Who the hell-?" she cursed as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She gasped when she looked up. In front of her was a woman with long black hair and expressionless blue eyes, her pale skin glowing brightly as if it was struck with the moon's light. The woman had on a flowing black dress with a golden brooch nestled in between her breasts. VesVes could only stare as the woman glided forward and reached out a hand to her. A soft smile grew on the woman's face when VesVes took her hand. The woman helped her up before turning to go back down the hall.

"Princess!" VesVes heard PallaPalla call. VesVes looked around the woman to see her older sister waving to the woman. VesVes took off down the hall, past the woman, and to her sister.

"PallaPalla, who is that?" VesVes demanded in a murmur. PallaPalla smiled at her.

"Our princess," PallaPalla answered happily. VesVes turned around when she felt a pressence behind her. VesVes came face-to-face with the woman and stared up at her. The woman reached out her slinder hand and cupped VesVes' face. The woman smiled slightly down at VesVes, the animal tamer's eyes growing wide before the drooped slightly.

"Princess," she bowed, taking a step back to stand next to her sister.

"VesVes," the dark princess said in a melodic voice, causing the little red girl to look up from her bow. "I wish for you to get me Pegasus and the Golden Crystal."

"Of course, Princess," VesVes bowed deeply before disappearing in a burst of flames.

VesVes appeared above an apartment complex with a small smile. She knew that the key to finding the Pegasus for her princess was the senshi, the littlest one to exact. She wasn't completely sure where the little one would be, but she knew from JunJun's searches that the tuxedo-ed one lived in this apartment complex and he was always the one who protected the little one. She watched the balconies for a little while before she spotted a tall man step out onto the balcony with a blonde girl latched onto his arm and a pink-haired child on his other. VesVes floated a little closer to try and see if they looked similar to the senshi that she had been facing. They looked a lot like them, but she couldn't be too sure about the man. Her thoughts were confirmed moments later when CereCere stepped out onto the balcony with a green-haired girl stepping out behind her.

"JunJun?" VesVes murmured, her eyes wide with shock to see her sister with them. "JunJun was captured?"

VesVes growled in anger and disappeared. She re-appeared just below the balcony of the apartment she had just been watching and began to listen to what the senshi were saying.

"I did not see Princess Yuki anywhere," JunJun was telling them quietly. "If Zirconia had her, she was held in her room."

"Stupid old hag," CereCere huffed, a pout forming on her round face. JunJun tried to laugh at her sister's face, but was cut short by a swift kick in her side. She fell to the ground at her sister's feet and looked up to see VesVes standing where she had stood, a look of complete rage on her face.

"Why did you leave us?" VesVes yelled at JunJun. With CereCere's help, JunJun stood and faced their sister.

"VesVes, we have a life that we are sworn to protect. That old hag was trying to trick us and keep us away from our princess," JunJun tried to reason with the red girl.

"No, she found our princess!" VesVes argued. CereCere and JunJun shared a surprised look. There had been no princess of the Dead Moon Circus when they were still there. "Our princess is beautiful and perfect just like in the stories! She would never let Zirconia trick us!"

"That is a trick VesVes," CereCere yelled at her sister, drawing Chibiusa to her. "Look VesVes! This is our princess! This girl is our leader!"

"That's a lie! No little shrimp with a lame dream will be our princess!" VesVes argued, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of her sisters' betrayal.

"She has a beautiful dream!" CereCere cried out. "You know this just as well as we do! Just remember who we are!"

"I am who I am!" VesVes yelled before she kicked off of the balcony and disappeared in thin air. CereCere fell to her knees, hands covering her tear-stained face, as JunJun kneeled next to her to try and comfort her stricken sister.

"I have a beautiful dream?" Chibiusa murmured in wonder. She didn't think she had a beautiful dream, she thought it was quite ordinary. Every little girl dreamed of being a beautiful princess in a land of peace, right?

"The most beautiful," JunJun whispered, looking up at her with eyes that danced with happiness. "Your dream has become our dreams and even the dream of the prince."

"Yui's dream?" Mamoru asked, receiving a shake of JunJun's head. "What prince?"

"I shouldn't say," JunJun muttered, though it was obvious that she wished to tell them of the future prince of the Moon Kingdom. "You shouldn't know about their relationship yet."

"Who's?" Mamoru asked, his voice deepening slightly in growing annoyance.

"No one's," CereCere said quickly, grabbing JunJun's elbow and pulling her towards the railing. "We should go and discuss some things with the others from our time. We will be back with any news that we may receive, Usagi-sama."

Before any of the three future royals could stop them, the two acrobats backflipped off of the balcony and landed on a roof far below the apartment. The two ran as fast they could so they weren't tempted to turn back and tell their future leaders all about their future.

"I'm going to kill Fiera for telling us to not reveal their future," JunJun muttered as they jumped and flipped towards where they were told they could find their old friends. CereCere giggled softly as she followed the green girl towards the lake that they had met the others at earlier.

**Finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long and the chapter is so crappy, but I'm sick and my mind won't work like I want it to right now plus I have a huge case of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas, I would be more than glad for the help. Please review!**


	18. Plans

**Thank you PGSMaddict96, sangoscourage for reviewing!**

Several weeks passed for the senshi in mild peace, the only disturbances coming from their school work and fights within their large ranks. The fights were only minor complaints, typically between Usagi and either Rei or Chibiusa, and had little effect on the overall mood of the group. It was during one of these fights that an idea struck JunJun and CereCere.

"Usagi-sama!" JunJun said eagerly as she eyed the flier for the circus that had come to town that was crumpled in Rei's hand as the dark-haired girl yelled at Usagi's childish wish to visit the circus. All of the knights and their mothers were just walking around along with Usagi, Chibiusa, JunJun, and CereCere. Everyone turned to JunJun and CereCere, who both had lit up expressions. "If we make a circus, we can draw out PallaPalla and VesVes!"

"What do you mean?" Fiera asked, cocking her head slightly as she crossed her arms and becoming a near mirror of her mother as she did so. "What scheme have you two come up with?"

CereCere and JunJun shared a sly grin. CereCere turned to address the other girls that were walking down the street with them. "You know PallaPalla and VesVes are attracted to the most exciting things and a circus is very exciting. It will be easy enough to do with all of our powers and abilities."

"We can have it at Miss Rei's shrine!" Mari said excitedly, clapping her hands together and turning to Jaculin. "We can decorate and make it really colorful!"

"And we can make a ton of food that will draw people up the steps," Jaculin agreed. Sori, Violette, and Sam stepped forward to be in the middle of the others and just stood back to back. With a soft sigh, the moved into three separate poses. Sam had her arms stretched above her and was smiling at them while looking at them from the corner of her eye. Violette was kneeling and had her arms crossed while she smirked up at the others. Sori had her hands behind her back and was leaning back slightly while she smiled slightly at them.

"Having three gorgeous clowns doesn't hurt," they said together, flashing them all their own grins. Everyone laughed as Haruka wrapped her arm around her niece's neck and pinned her.

"Conceited girl," Haruka growled in a reprimanding way as she rubbed the top of Violette's head with her knuckles, though everyone could see an amused smile forming on Haruka's face.

"I'm sure that the circus will draw the attention of our enemies," Ami inputted as she typed away on her minicomputer, a smile on her lips from her friends' antics.

"I'll ask Grandpa if he'll let us use the grounds for it," Rei said, also smiling even though she had been arguing only minutes before.

"I'm sure Great-grandpa will let us use them, he does like to spoil me after all," Fiera said, chuckling as she waved off her mother's words. Rei scowled at the thought of using her grandfather's attachment to his great-granddaughter to their advantage, but saw the need for it. She ended up nodding her consent and they all continued to plan out the upcoming event that they now had to throw together. By the time everyone had to leave, it was decided that Makoto and Jaculin would run the food stand, Minako and Mari would work on decorations, Rei and Fiera would supervise to make sure the shrine did not get ruined, Ami and Sibi would make sure they didn't spend too much money, Michiru and Samantha would take care of music to be playing over a loud speaker and be clowns, Haruka and Violette agreed that they would be clowns and help do any labor needed, and Sori and Setsuna agreed to help with supervision and making sure that everyone's parents didn't get too suspicious of why they were all together. It was silently agreed that Usagi and Chibiusa would remain under the careful eye of CereCere and JunJun as the two sisters practiced for the main event of the circus.

"Endymion-sama should be the ring leader," CereCere said, tapping her chin with her forefinger as they walked down the street with Usagi and Chibiusa. JunJun was on a garden wall, walking on her hands as they went down the street. JunJun did a fluid flip to land on her feet before she slipped from the wall to walk next to Chibiusa in the back of the group of girls.

"Yeah, or Yui-sama," JunJun suggested.

"Why are you so formal with us?" Usagi asked them suddenly, finally speaking up.

"What do you mean, Serenity-sama?" CereCere asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"We've always talked like this," JunJun said, also tilting her head in confusion.

"You don't have to," Usagi pouted, folding her arms as her cheeks puffed. The two sisters shared a confused look, wondering how they had ended up displeasing their future queen.

"We are sorry if we have upset you, Serenity-sama, but we've always addressed our lords and ladies with the utmost respect," CereCere said, trying to please the future queen.

"Miss Setsuna instructed us thoroughly on how to act for our lords and ladies," JunJun informed the blonde with a bow. "We were just street rats of the universe before Serenity-sama came to awaken us in the future afterall."

"Stop talking like that," Usagi nearly screamed at the two girls. She then turned on her future daughter with a pleading look. "You don't want them to act like that either, do you?"

Chibiusa shrugged slightly, her eyes on her shoes. She froze for a moment before she nodded and looked up at her two new friends with large red eyes. "I want to be friends with you like Mama is with the others. Please just call me Chibiusa."

CereCere smiled down at her princess as JunJun knelt to be eye level with her. JunJun gently placed her hand on top of Chibiusa's head and smiled at her. "We have always been friends with you, Pr- Chibiusa. You are our favorite person in the whole world and we'll always be by your side. We just have to help our other friends who you are."

Chibiusa smiled up at the green girl and the four continued on their way to go fetch Mamoru and Yui from their father-son time.

Elsewhere, PallaPalla and VesVes were playing quietly in their room, a feat that Zirconia had found to impossible before their new princess had come to them. Zirconia was now comfortably sitting in her room with the princess sitting in a low stool just a few feet away. As she watched, the princess' eyes flickered between a hazy blue and deep black, showing the obvious struggle the Earthen Princess was having within herself.

"Now, now, don't try to get ahead of yourself," Zirconia murmured, reaching in her robes and pulling out a small golden stone that was shaped like a small rose bud. It was the Golden Crystal of the Golden Kingdom, though it did not shine with the power that legends described. Zirconia extended her hand towards the princess and made her power flow through the crystal. A wave of dark energy flowed from the crystal and enveloped the princess. The princess' body froze as if it was made of stone now and then her eyes became a dark black once again. The princess relaxed and her eyes lightened to a dark blue as she turned to stare at Zirconia. Zirconia replaced the Golden Crystal in her robes and stood. "Princess, I believe it's time to send out those brats to bring the senshi to us. Do you believe the same?"

The princess nodded shallowly as she stood. She took a few steps forward before she collapsed onto her knees. Zirconia tsked and gripped the princess by her armpit. Zirconia yanked the zombie-like girl to her feet and shoved her towards the door. "Go and send them out at once!"

The princess moved slowly out of the chamber and to the girls' room to see them playing with dolls. She paused in the doorway and just watched them for a moment before PallaPalla noticed her and jumped to her feet with VesVes quickly following suite.

"Go and bring the senshi to us. We will get Pegasus once they are here," the princess commanded and the two girls immediately disappeared. The princess took another step forward and fell onto the empty green bed. She reached out and picked up the doll that PallaPalla had been playing with. It was of a beautiful princess with the longest, light pink hair and the largest red eyes. The princess had on a dress that was similar to her own golden one, but it had bits of silver in it. Her eyelids drooped as her grip on the doll slackened. "A true princess."

The doll thudded on the floor as the princess fell back on the bed, fast asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter finished and we are finally getting to the final parts of it. Next chapter, the circus and a big surprise for everyone! Please review what you think or if you have any ideas!**


	19. Circus

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'm seriously not in a good mood! I had this chapter written out and saved and ready and tried to post it and, not realizing that it didn't update, deleted this chapter so I can work on the next one, so I had to rewrite the entire thing!**

"Mommy! Let's go over there!" a little boy called, pulling at his mother's hand to lead her across the yard of the shrine and to the stand that Sori was serving Makoto's and Jaculin's food at. The senshi's carnival was in full swing as they all kept an eye out for any sign of their missing comrads. The senshi were beginning to lose hope as they gathered together in the shrine to prepare for the final preformance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tuxedo Mask called out as all of the senshi changed into the outfits that had been prepared for the final event.

"Boys and girls," Masked Guard called out, gathering the attention of the settling audience.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Circus! Please help us welcome our Moonlight Sisters!" the two called out together, finally saying it together after hours of practice. The girls took that as their cue to come out. First was Rei and Fiera who were dressed in short, tight, red chinese style dresses with golden pheonixes stitched onto them. Their short heels clicked against the wooden floors as they raised their hands, causing birds made of fire to appear above the crowd. The audience awed at the sight of the flaming birds as the two Martians stopped next to the princes.

Ami and Sibi were the next to come out, both playing their instruments and causing bubbles to float up and sparkle next to the flaming birds. The two Mercurians were in tight, light blue minidresses that had white fur around the hem of the loose skirt, around their wrists, and lining the hood that rested lightly on top of their heads. The two's white and blue snow boots made little sound as they walked to stand next to their comrads.

Makoto and Jaculin came out in what could only be described as a tight fitting, pink and green mecha-suit. Electricity sparked around them as they approached the growing group on the steps of the building. The sparks rose and created a light show by bouncing from one bubble to the next, causing the small balls of water to explode and send sparkles down onto the audience.

Next was Minako and Mari, both wearing orange ballet tutus with flats tied to their feet with ribbon. Golden hearts floated around them and continued past them once they stopped by Makoto and Jaculin. The hearts joined the bubbles, birds, and sparks in the sky, giving off golden light as the sparks and birds flew by them.

Haruka and Samantha followed after them. The mother and daughter were in dark blue-green track suits that had short sleeves and mid-thigh length pants. Their outfits billowed loosely around them as their element redirected itself to scatter their friends' powers.

Michiru and Violette followed closely after them, the two women in ocean blue sundresses with matching flats. Small trails of water circled around them until the lifted their hands towards the rising mass of powers that had been created by their friends. The trails of water gather at the tips of their fingers before shooting up to trail along between the hearts, bubbles, birds, and sparks.

Setsuna and Sori came out in what looked like their sailor uniforms except in pure white. Setsuna raised the Garnet Rod while Sori raised her Pluto Peesu high in the air. They both drew a small circle in the air and the other elements began to circle each other above the audience.

Usagi and Chibiusa skipped out in dresses that were replicas of their princess dresses except shorter. They grabbed their tiaras and threw the glowing cresents towards the circling elements. The tiaras errupted in a bright light, which swallowed up all of the other elements. Sparkles began to rain down on the audience as they had to sheild their eyes from the bright light.

Hotaru appeared in front of the group in a black kimono with white and purple flowers embroidered on it. She raised the Silence Galive high in the air and the entire area suddenly became dark. Several children screamed in fear of the sudden darkness that the Knight caused, but spotlights soon turned on and revealed CereCere and JunJun. The sisters were dressed in the old outfits the Senshi had originally met them in. The two sumersaulted off the roof of the shrine and landed in front of the other Senshi. CereCere raised her hand, causing soft pink rose petals to fill the air. JunJun jumped and began kicking the petals with the tip of her foot towards the other waiting Senshi. Everyone gathered armfuls of flow petals as JunJun came to a halt on the other side of the crowd. JunJun looked out towards the nearby forest to see two familiar silhouettes near a tree. JunJun did a handstand, keeping an eye on the two silhouettes. CereCere nodded shallowly, knowing that this was JunJun's signal to let her know that their sisters had shown up. CereCere took a petal from Chibiusa and held it to her mouth. Gently blowing on the silky petal, a soft hum began to fill the air from CereCere. The audience soon fell alseep from the soft hum and the Senshi tensed at the sight.

"Come out VesVes, PallaPalla," JunJun called out towards the tree line. There was a low chuckle as the two brainwashed sisters appeared high above everyone. The two were dressed similarly in sailor uniforms that matched Sailor ChibiMoon except in their own colors where hers are pink.

"Now!" CereCere cried, causing all of the Senshi to throw out the rose petals they had collected. CereCere and JunJun raised their hands as the petals surrounded their sisters. Sparks flew around the petals, creating a net. VesVes yawned as PallaPalla looked around the net curiously.

"Can I get rid of this?" PallaPalla asked in a whine after poking one of the petals and receiving a shock. VesVes nodded her concent and PallaPalla raised her hand. "Pallas Ball Surprise!"

A large blue ball frew from her hand that she threw down at the net. Sparks flew where the ball collided with the net.

"JunJun!" CereCere called out, looking at her sister. The green haired tomboy smirked at her sister as they both turned on their heels. The two ran in a sprint towards Chibiusa, scooping her up before anyone could stop them. "Sorry, Princess, but we must do this."

"Let go of her!" Haruka yelled, stepping forward to stop the two Senshias they began to poke and prod Chibiusa. Setsuna saw her comrads move towards their young princess and twirled the Garnet Rod to be in their way. "Why are you stopping us Setsuna?"

"They are looking for their keys," Hotaru said in a low murmur, stepping up behind Haruka. The older Senshi all turned to Hotaru, waiting for her to continue.

"They must've lost their keys when they came back without Usagi-sama," Fiera murmured, tapping her chin with her finger.

"What keys?" Makoto asked, still watching the ball try to force its way through the net.

"The keys to their power," Samantha informed them, bringing out her small compact. She opened it to reveal a small blue-green orb with the symbol of Uranus on it. The other Knights brought out various objects that held similar orbs with their symbols on them.

"Our royalty give them to us after they awaken as Senshi so we may become Senshi too," Mari told their future mothers, gently stroking the oragne orb at the end of a thin chain. "It's how our powers are passed on."

Chibiusa squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly dropped, drawing everyone's attention. CereCere and JunJun were now holding large orbs in their hands that were of their color with their symbol on them.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" CereCere called out, holding up her yellow orb.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" JunJun called, her green orb glowing as she held it up.

"Make up!" the sisters called together, the light fromt their orbs enveloping them. When the light cleared, the Senshi could see the sisters dressed in uniforms similar to Sailor ChibiMoon's except green and yellow. The two jumped out to reenter the fight with their sisters, the other transforming in case they needed backup.

"Even with the power of the Silver Moon Princess, you can't beat us," VesVes yelled at them, pulling out her whip. She cracked the whip across the back of the ball, causing it to spin against the net. After a moment, the ball broke through the net, sending the remnants everywhere.

"Juno Asteroid Punch," Sailor Juno called out, cracking her knuckles as the ball neared her. When the ball was only a few feet away, she punched at it with all her might. Her attack met the ball head on and sent it flying away from the crowd.

"Juno!" Sailor Ceres cried out, drawing her sister's attention to the falling pieces of their net that was coming towards the Senshi and the audience that was closest to them. Before anyone could react, Sailor ChibiMoon dove towards the crowd with her hands folded as if in prayer.

"ChibiMoon!" everyone yelled, the more athletic Senshi trying to run and catch the young princess as she attempted to protect the audience.

"Pegasus, please help me protect everyone!" they heard the pink haired girl call out before a white light formed in between her hands. The light grew until it enveloped everyone. The Senshi opened their eyes to see that they were in an area of pure white with only each other and the two brainwashed Senshi there. They all looked up at the sound of a horse to see Chibiusa in her billowing princess dress sitting on top of a large white pegasus. A golden light appeared at the tip of the pegasus' horn and soon enveloped them all so they fell asleep.

"Ugh, my head," Jaculin moaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked around to see all of the other Senshi in various stages of being awake. Jaculin stood and walked to her mother, who was also sitting up.

"Is everyone here?" Makoto asked as she sat up.

"Everyone, but Chibiusa," Jaculin reported, noticing her mother was in a long green dress. Tears came to Jaculin's eyes as she recognized the dress as the one her mother always wore as the princess of Jupiter.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, noticing her daughter's tears. Jaculin shook her head and looked around to see all of the other Knights in the same emotional state at the sight of their future mothers in their princess gowns. All of the Knights were also in dressessimilar to their mothers, except shorter in length and much less revealing.

"Where are we?" Rei asked as she and Fiera stood with each other's support. Ami typed away on her minicomputer as Sibi looked around with the help of her computer visor.

"The Golden Kingdom," they heard Yui murmur. Everyone turned to see the prince staring down at his hand, seeming to be much shorter than before they had come to whereverthey were. Masked Guard looked towards them, his top hat and mask falling off to reveal a much younger teen.

"Y-Yui? What happened to you?" Sori asked, walking up to her prince. He looked down at her in wonder as she reached up and moved his wild black hair out of his eyes. "How did your time return to the same as ours?"

"The Golden Kingdom has the power to grant the wish of those who are pure at heart," everyone turned to see a young man with white hair and a large, gold horn sticking from his forehead. Next to him was a slightly older Chibiusa in her long gown. The two walked hand in hand down some crumbling marble steps that led through the dieing forest that the Senshi were in. "Those of the royal line happen to have much purer hearts than their subjects."

"Who are you? And why are we here?" Fiera demanded, becoming defensive at the sight of the stranger. JunJun and CereCere looked at each other breifly before they ran to their princess and flanked her loyally. The other Senshi were in shock at the two Asteroid Senshi's readiness to trust the new comer. The young man raised his free hand in a sign of peace before he spoke.

"My name is Helios and I am the gaurdian of the Golden Kingdom and its treasure, the Golden Crystal," he introduced in his quiet tone.

"Helios? But you look much younger than the Helios we all know, even if you take the time difference into consideration," Violette said, thoroughly confused.

"This is the age that I am able to be," Helios explained slowly. "My powers are weakened at the moment so I am unable to portray my actual age to you. When the Earth returns to normal, so will I."

"But before we discuss all of this, let us bring back our friends," Princess Serenity Usagi said in a sweet and calm tone. The others watched in amazement as the couple finished walking down the steps and seemed to glide towards the still sleeping Senshi. The two knelt down in between VesVes and PallaPalla and clasped their hands together. VesVes began to glow a soft red as PallaPalla began to glow blue. The two floated up until they were upright. The lights released them and the two Senshi opened their eyes. Helios and Princess Usagi stood and face their comrads. VesVes and PallaPalla dropped into a bow with JunJun and CereCere joining them from the other side of their royalty. Princess Usagi looked over to see Sibi and Fiera tearing up, both clearly happy to see their mentors back to normal. Princess Usagi extended her hand towards Mamoru and Usagi. Gusts of wind enveloped the future royalty and, when the wind cleared, the two were transformed into Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.

"Prince Endymion, allow me to tell you of the Golden Crystal and some of our history," Helios said to the to men. "When the Silver Millenium was still flourishing, the Golden Kingdom was also flourishing here on Earth. Under your care, Prince Endymion, the Golden Crystal also grew alongside Princess Serenity's Silver Crystal. We never did get to meet during the days that our kingdom was alive, but our wish was the same and that was why you gave me the Golden Crystal when war broke out between the Moon and the Earth. I have gaurded it here ever since then along with the dreams of the people who reside on the child of our dear kingdom, the new Earth."

"So you have the Golden Crystal?" Yui asked, a knowing smile forming on his face. Helios shook his head sadly, reaching up and stroking his golden horn. A piece of his horn came off in his hand as he returned it to his side. Helios looked at the shard and hen held it out to Endymion.

"I only hold the base for the Golden Crystal," Helios told the awakened prince as Yui took the shard from him. "I do not have the power to make the Golden Crystal shine with its true power. Only the true ruler of Earth, the one who deserves to rule our people, can make the crystal I give them shine with power."

"How do I make it shine?" Endymion asked as his future son handed him the shard of Golden Crystal. As soon as the crystal touched his hand, a bright light shone from deep inside the crystal as it grew to be the size of Endymion's palm. The light faded slightly to reveal a jagged crystal that seemed to vibrate with power as it rested in Endymion's hand.

"You have the power inside you to awaken your crystal, nothing more is needed," Helios said saoftly, his grey eyes staring deep into the new Golden Crystal and the power swarming within it. Helios slowly closed his eyes before he looked at Endymion again. "I must warn you though, Prince Endymion. Now that your Golden Crystal is awakened, anyone may use it. It is not a true Golden Crystal, but it is still very powerful."

"What is a true Golden Crystal?" Endymion asked, clutching the awakened crystal to his chest.

"It is a Golden Crystal that comes from you," Helios explained in his flat tone. "It comes from your own heart without my crystal as a base. If a true Golden Crystal falls into the hands of the Dark Moon Circus, then there is slim hope for this world."

"What would we have to do if it did fall into their hands?" Minako asked hesitantly. Helios, the Asteroid Senshi, and the Knights all looked at Hotaru expectantly. Hotaru closed her eyes and summoned the Silence Glaive. The older Senshi shared worried looks at the obvious message. The only hope for Earth would be to destroy it. The Inner Knights all gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Their mothers immediately dropped to their sides in worry, Rei and Minako looking to Helios for an answer to the sudden collapse.

"My power is fading. I can't keep you here much longer," Helios told them quickly as the Outer Knights and Prince Yui also fell unconcious. Helios watched with saddened eyes as Princess Usagi and the Asteroid Senshi also fell unconcious. He turned his eyes on Endymion as the future king caught the unconcious Princess Serenity. "Please, Prince Endymion, defeat this enemy and save our planet."

Endymion nodded before he also fell unconcious.

**I must say that all but the end of it was actually a lot better than the original copy of this chapter. So summer has started for me which means that I can update more, yay! At least, I should if my job doesn't get in the way or my search for a decent college. Horay for being a senior! Anyway, please review!**


	20. Dreams: Boys

**Thank you no one at all for reviewing! Seriously, no one reviewed the last two chapters when 23 hits have been on them so far. I'm quite sad about that.**

Mamoru opened his eyes to see that he was in his bed with the light streaming through the curtain covering his window. He tried to raise his arm to shielf his eyes, but found that it was pinned down by something. He looked over to see Usagi resting on his shoulder, his arm pinned under her. He smiled softly and raised his hand to brush her hair out of her face. With his touch, she sturred and yawned. She sat up and he wrapped his newly freed arm around her waist. She glanced back at him and smiled, looking like an angel to him in her soft white night gown. Mamoru stood from the bed, drawing her along with him. The two had breakfast together and it was then that Mamoru realized something. Chibiusa wasn't there with them. Where could his future daughter be?

Mamoru turned to ask Usagi if she knew where the young pink haired princess was, but was stopped when Usagi kissed him. Mamoru was slightly stunned as Usagi leaned back and began to pick up their dishes. Not a word was said by the typically hyper girl as he watched her clean up their dishes. Mamoru looked closer at his girlfriend and saw that she looked older than normal as if, somehow, he had slept for several years. A small shimmer on her hand drew his attention and he saw a wedding ring shining delicately on her slim finger. He looked down at his own hand to see a golden band wrapped around his finger. Was it possible to sleep through everything, including your own wedding?

Mamoru stood and walked towards his office. Opening the door, he saw that the entire room had changed. Now, instead of pale blue-grey walls, a soft pink coat of paint shimmered in the sunlight with small white rabbits printed on the four walls. Where his desk once stood was an empty white basanet with a sheer white lace canopy hanging over it. A small white shelf stood in the corner by a white rocking chair, its shelves full of baby supplies and colorful toys. A thin pair of arms wrapped around his torso, causing him to look over his shoulder and see Usagi resting her head against his back. Mamoru blinked, noticing a small wave resonate around her as they touched. He turned in her arms and gripped the upper parts of her arms tightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He tried again and that was when he realized what was happening. He was locked inside of the dream he had always wanted. This was not his Usako or his life. He took a step away from the fake Usagi and clutched at his head, willing himself to wake up at all cost. Memories of what had happened to bring him to this dream flouded his thoughts.

* * *

The Senshi all awoke together outside of a large circus tent with an ominous entry way. All of them were already transformed into their Senshi forms as they stood in front of the tent.

"Everyone!" they heard someone call and turned to see Takuya and Hansuke rushing towards them. The two stopped next to them, panting for breath.

"We saw a bright light come from over here and rushed over. We were hoping that it was you guys," Takuya explained to the confused Senshi.

"We wanted to help you guys fight back against the Circus," Hansuke said, smiling at Ice Knight. "We do know this place pretty well afterall."

With a determined sigh, Fiera began to stalk forward with the other Inner Knights and two ex-Circus members following closely behind her.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Venus asked, grabbing her daughter's arm. Love Knight looked at her future mother with sad eyes before the younger blonde shook off her mother and continued to follow her team.

"We're getting our princess back from these bastards," Thunder Knight growled out, cracking her knuckles. The Outer Knights looked at the young Masked Guard for their next move. The young prince only hesitated a moment before following his sister's gaurds into the darkness. Sailor ChibiMoon looked at her team for a moment, obviously thinking.

"You four know your way around, right?" she asked in a low murmur, receiving a nod in return. Sailor ChibiMoon smiled slightly at her team. "Then let's lead them through the circus to my little sister."

"Yes, Usagi-sama," the Asteroid Quartet agreed in unison. Sailor ChibiMoon ran after the Knights with her team following after her. The Senshi looked to Sailor Moon for guidance in what to do next. Sailor Moon looked like she was about to cry as she watched her future daughter run into the darkness ahead of her. Finally, Sailor Moon began to run forward after the Knights and Asteroid Senshi. The Senshi followed after their princess at the same time Tuxedo Mask began to run with his future wife. After a moment, the darkness swallowed all of the Senshi in its folds.

* * *

Mamoru blinked back the memory as he faced the fake Usagi, who was touching his arm with a worried expression on her thin face. Mamoru shoved her away from him, trying desperately to break whatever spell had come from the darkness they had entered. His thoughts whirled wildly of his team, of the Knights, of Chibiusa, of his Usako. His thoughts stopped on Usagi's smiling face and he closed his eyes to see it better. When he opened them, he was Tuxedo Mask once again and the fake Usagi had turned into a Remless with a mirror for a face and a blue-black body. Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose and saw it glow with a golden light, the red petals seeming to melt into a golden color. Tuxedo Mask knew that this new rose was because of his Golden Crystal and threw the stronger rose at the Remless. The Remless was struck through its mirror by the rose, the mirror cracking. The scene around them faltered to reveal a dark void with twenty-four different mirrors floating around it. The Remless shreiked in pain and dove into the nearest mirror that began to spin. Once it had stopped, Tuxedo Mask was able to see that his future son was trapped inside of it. Tuxedo Mask ran to the mirror and began to hammer onto it with his fist, but the mirror seemed to only vibrate under his hits.

* * *

Yui blinked awake at the sound of an alarm going off. He turned and slammed his hand down on his annoying clock. He groaned and sat up in his bed. He looked around his sunlit room with mild curiosity. Somehow the room seemed much brighter to him as he stood and dressed for the day. He opened his door to the smell of eggs cooking and bread in the toaster. He crossed his apartment to his small kitchen, opening the door to see a woman with long green hair cooking over a stove. The woman turned as he entered and he could see that it was Sori, a bright smile on her tanned face. Yui blinked at the sight of her cooking in his apartment for a moment before he smiled and crossed the small kitchen to hug her. He felt her body vibrate with her silent chuckle before she pulled away to finish their breakfast. Yui turned to gather dishes for them as Sori finished cooking. The couple went back to his living room and sat together at his table. They ate in a comfortable silence and soon were cleaning up the dishes.

There was a knock on the door and Yui went to go open it. Sori followed closely behind him and paused at the entryway of the kitchen as he opened the door. Yuki smiled at her brother when he opened the door, confusing Yui at the sight of her. He had thought that she had been captured by the enemy, not cheerfully visiting him and his girlfriend. Yui let her in anyway, passing off the lapse in judgement on his poor memory skills. He turned from locking the door back up to see Sori and Yuki laughing about something. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, straining his ears to hear their laughter, but nothing came to him. It was then that one of his few memories of Crystal Tokyo struck him, a memory from a lesson about illusions. He was in an illusion created by the Dead Moon Circus. He concentrated and found that his body seemed almost pressed to transform into Masked Guard. He pushed for the transformation to occur and his body began to glow a soft white, much to the amazement of Yuki and Sori.

Once he opened his eyes as Masked Guard, he saw that Yuki and Sori had turned into matching Remless with mirrors for faces and blue-black bodies, except that the one that had been Yuki had a crack through its mirror. Masked Guard drew out his crystal roses and threw them at the Remless. The cracked one seemed to see this coming and dodged the barrage of roses, but the other one was struck by the attack. It gave out a high pitched scream as the roses pierced through it. The illusion disappeared around them and now Masked Guard could see Tuxedo Mask a few feet from him in a void filled with mirrors. The two Remless jumped high into the air and disappeared into two different mirrors. Tuxedo Mask and Masked Guard ran after them to see that they had disappeared into the mirrors of Takuya and Hansuke. Masked Guard cursed under his breath as he felt the solid barrier between him and his sister's boyfriend. He turned to Tuxedo Mask determinely.

"I'm going to go find Yuki and stop all of this," he told his future father. Tuxedo Mask hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough for Masked Guard to turn and run towards the growing darkness. Tuxedo Mask looked around at his comrads and friends with a worried look, nothing but hope for a good ending in all of this filling him.

* * *

Hansuke opened his eyes to see that he was in his old room at the Dead Moon Circus. He sat up and rubbed his head. He froze when he felt a glove touch his eye. He did not typically wear gloves, especially since he got a job with Takuya as waiters in the human world. He glanced down to see that his typical black jeans and loose white dress shirt had been replaced by his old clothes from when he was a member of the Circus. He looked around to see Takuya sitting at their bar with photos spread along the table. Hansuke's brow furrowed when he noticed that his friend was dressed in his tiger print tights and odd white shirt instead of the tee shirt and jeans he liked to wear when just hanging out. Hansuke's brow furrowed even more at this sight. Hadn't they just been trying to help their friends come and find his girlfriend? Why wasn't he more worried about the face that they were here?

Hansuke stood and made his way to Takuya. As soon as he stepped up to the bar, Takuya handed him a picture of a woman with bright blonde hair that was held back with a red bow. Hansuke blinked at the picture, his memory whirling at the familiar picture. Who was this woman that he found so familiar?

Hansuke looked up when he heard their door open, stopping him from disappearing to go find his new target. To his utter amazement, Fish-eye came sauntering in in the same feminine way he used to. Hansuke blinked at his old friend for a moment and then he realized what was happening.

He was in his own dream.

Hansuke looked around desperately in hopes of finding a way out of the spell. As he looked, he saw a small warp in the dream as his eyes skimmed over the sign that typically flickered over their bar. He watched the sign as the bottom seemed to vibrate as if someone was repeatedly hitting it. Reaching out, Hansuke touched the sign. Once they saw him touch the warped sign, Fish-eye and Takuya attacked him. But they hadbeen too late, Hansuke had broken the spell.

Hansuke fell to the ground in front of Tuxedo Mask as the illusion disappeared around him. He tried to stand, but Tuxedo Mask pushed him back to the ground, drawing two deep red roses as he did so. The Remless behind Hansuke shreiked, both knowing what was about to happen. They dove and disappeared into two near by mirrors. Tuxedo Mask ran after them to see that the Remless had disappeared into Sailor Pluto's and Time Knight's mirrors. Tuxedo Mask cursed under his breath and turned to see Hansuke kneeling by Takuya's mirror. Tuxedo Mask returned to the human's side and gave him a reassuring smile. Hansuke smiled up at his future king before he returned his gaze to his friend's mirror.

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange room. The walls were a pale white and light was streaming in through a lightly curtained window. He sat up in time for the door to open. To his amazement, Yuki walked in wearing a lacey white apron over a simple blue dress, her hair pinned up so it wouldn't get in the food she was carrying on a tray. Takuya blinked at his girlfriend for a moment as she sat down next to him. He opened his mouth to say something to her, to ask her where she had been, but she held up a fork full of steaming eggs to his mouth. Takuya took the bite and smiled as she continued to feed him the breakfast.

'This is heaven,' Takuya thought happily as Yuki stood to take the tray out of the room. Takuya layed back into the pillows of their bed, staring up at their ceiling with a smile on his face. The door cracked open a bit, drawing his attention. Expecting to see Yuki walking back in, Takuya glanced towards the door. Not seeing anyone, he sat up with a confused look plastered on his face. Looking around at the sound of light patter, he saw a flash of pink. Turning to the right in bed, something small tackled him. He grunted softly at the impact of the hit as he fell back against the pillows again. He glanced at his chest to see a small girl with dark pink hair tied up in two heart shaped buns and a large smile on her face. He smiled at her though he was highly confused. He sat up, holding the girl to him. He glanced up at the door to see Yuki leaning against it with a warm smile on her face as she looked at them. He glanced at the wall next to the door for the first time and saw a family picture of him, Yuki, and the young girl in his arms at the park together.

This young girl was his daughter he realized. He blinked for moment, trying to remember anything from the time of Yuki's disappearance to the present. It was all a blank. He looked down at the little girl who was still smiling up at him. He looked up at Yuki to say something, but froze when he saw her jet black hair morph into deep blue waves. He looked back down at the girl to see that she was no longer smiling at him. He dropped the girl onto the bed and stood, backing away from Yuki and the girl.

This wasn't real. Something in him was screaming for him to wake up, but he had no idea how. He looked around desperately until he noticed the picture again. It was vibrating as if something was hitting against it. He glanced at Yuki and the girl to see them staring expectantlyat him. He smiled half heartedly at them as he walked over, hoping his acting was good enough to fool an illusion. He got close enough to Yuki and the girl and the picture before Yuki suddenly turned on him. He dove for the picture and began to pound on it before the fake Yuki could recover. The picture broke, causing Takuya to close his eyes to keep shards of glass from flying into them.

"Takuya!" he heard a familiar voice call out. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark void with several mirrors floating around it. He looked around to see Hansuke kneeling before him and Tuxedo Mask chasing after two strange looking Remless. The two Remless dove into two close mirrors before Tuxedo Mask could stop them.

"What happened?" Takuya asked, looking around to see that the mirrors actually held most of his friends.

"We were all trapped in mirrors when we came in here," Hansuke explained quickly. "They showed us our biggest dreams so we wouldn't break free of them. Somehow the three of us and Masked Guard managed to break loose though."

"Masked Guard? Where is he?" Takuya asked, looking around for the white-clad prince.

"He went ahead to search for Yuki," Tuxedo Mask informed the blonde. Tuxedo Mask clintched his fist. "The Remless made it into Uranus' and Cracking Knight's mirrors."

"They'll be okay," Hansuke reassured his king, standing from the ground so they could all watch more carefully. Takuya grit his teeth and clintched his fist in anger. The man turned on his heel and began to run off into the dark void. "Takuya!"

"Let him go," Tuxedo Mask instructed softly, placing his gloved hand on Hansuke's outstretched one. "He'll be able to find Yuki and fix this with Yui."

"Are you sure?" Hansuke asked, sad eyes following Takuya until the blonde couldn't be seen anymore.

"I always believe in my friends," Tuxedo Mask told Hansuke quietly, his eyes roaming the mirrors for any sign of his friends escaping.

* * *

Masked Guard ran through the void until he felt himself begin to fall. He stopped running so he could concentrate on landing on his feet. He looked up from his landing to see a woman sitting in a chair, her black hair flowing around her in waves along with her silver dress. Masked Guard stood and slowly began to walk towards the woman who seemed to be asleep. As he neared, he saw that her eyes were actually partially open, but the blue orbs seemed dead as they stared down into her lap.

"Yuki?" Masked Guard murmured, reaching out to the woman. He touched her and felt a strong surge of dark energy go through him. The woman stood from her seat and faced him. Masked Guard backed away slowly from the woman, but she raised her hand and sent out a blast of dark energy at him that made him fly backwards. Masked Guard landed on the ground, all of the air being knocked out of him.

**So a chapter about our wonderful two princes, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you couldn't tell by where the Remless were heading, the next chapter will be about Takuya and Hansuke, which I seemed to have forgotten about until this chapter (sorry about that you guys). Please review what order you guys want the Senshi to be in because I haven't actually planned that part out yet!**


	21. Dreams: Outer

**Thank you for reviewing! **

Setsuna opened her eyes to see that she was in a colorful meadow. She sat up and looked around to see that she was in her favorite meadow in Crystal Tokyo. She stood and looked around the familiar garden with a small smile. She turned toward the castle and her smile grew. A tall man with dark blue hair was walking towards her with a small smile on his face. He reached out towards her as she reached for him and they both hugged each other close. Her husband then took her hand and began to walk with her back towards the castle. Once they got close enough to the giant castle, a young Sori came rushing out to meet her parents. The toddler jumped off the last step and into her father's arms. Setsuna smiled up at her daughter as the little girl smiled down at her. Setsuna watched as her husband carried their daughter up the steps, her smile fading as she looked at them. Something was wrong with them, but she couldn't place what it was. Akio and Sori turned back to her, wonder clear on their faces. That's when it hit her. The long gold chain around Sori's neck was missing its key of time. Knowing her daughter never took off the key, even at an older age when she could control time without it, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto. Akio and Sori seemed to be surprised at her transformation.

Pluto raised the Garnet Orb, her attack glowing at the end of it. Sori screamed as she dove away from her father, Pluto's attack soaring towards them. The attack hit Akio dead on, causing him to give out a blood curddling scream. The world around them seemed to fade and reveal a dark void with Tuxedo Mask and Hansuke standing in it. Pluto watched as her family turned into two cracked Remless that seemed ready to flee at all cost. Both Pluto and Tuxedo Mask readied their attacks, striking out against the two Remless. The one that had been Akio dodged into a mirror just in time for the attacks to miss, but the other was struck dead on and exploded into a fine dust. Tuxedo Mask ran forward to see that the Remless had escaped into Neptune's mirror.

He turned back around to see Pluto looking at her daughter's mirror. Pluto reached out and touched the mirror, whispering her daughter's name as she did so.

* * *

Sori opened her eyes to see that she was in her room in the Plutoic Castle. She tried to sit up, but found that something heavy was keeping her pinned to her bed. She looked over her shoulder to see Yui sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled at the sight of him and reached her free arm back to lightly touch his cheek. Yui sturred and opened his eyes slightly, a broad smile on his face as he saw her. The two sat up slowly, not wishing to leave each other's arms. The door opened slowly, drawing their attention. A little girl in green, kitten footie pajamas peeked into the room. She had large blue eyes behind large, round glasses and long black hair that was tinted green. Sori smiled and reached out for the child, the little girl stepping completely into the room and running to the bed. The little girl jumped up onto the bed and mass of blankets, the hood on her pajamas flying back to reveal her long locks. Yui scooped up the child and held her close to his bare chest. Sori smiled at the sight of the young prince and even younger princess.

"Sori," she heard her mother called out to her softly. Sori looked around for any sign of her mother, but saw no trace of the other Plutoic warrior. Sori looked back at her family to see them staring at her with confused looks on their faces. Sori tried to tell them that she was fine, but found that she couldn't say anything. She smiled at them, but tried to say something again. Her thoughts whirled at the fact that she couldn't say anything, trying to find a probable cause for it. It was then that she realized what was happening and why she couldn't recall anything about her family.

She was in a dream.

Sori stood from the bed and quickly transformed into Time Knight. She turned the Pluto Peesu on her fake family with a sad smile. They looked at her in confusion as she spun the weapon high in the air. Her attack grew at the edge of her weapon, shocking her fake family. Her daughter flew from the bed, but the fake Yui was too tangled in the sheets to be able to move. Sori struck him with her attack, the world around them collapsing to reveal a black void filled with mirrors. Time looked around to see Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, and Hansuke giving her looks of releif. The Remless from her dream ran away from them and headed into two mirrors. The two women and Tuxedo Mask chased after them, but had to stop in front of the two mirrors.

"Vi," Time Knight said softly, clearly worried about her friend that now had another Remless to worry about. Pluto put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Chibiusa!" they heard Tuxedo Mask call out. The two turned to see him beating his fist against his future daughter's mirror, the Remless clearly having gone into the young princess' mirror.

* * *

Masked Guard slowly stood from the ground, facing Yuki with a small smile.

"Yuki, it's me," Masked Guard said, opening his hands as a sign of peace. Yuki raised her hand again, a wave of energy coming forward from her hand and attacking Masked Guard. Masked Guard stood his ground as the wave passed over him. Yuki took a step away from him. "Yuki, wake up! Remember that you are my sister! That you are the princess of Earth, not of this darkness!"

Yuki screamed, throwing out her hand. A strong wave of dark energy blasted from her hand. Masked Guard grunted as he prepared himself for the attack. He blinked when the attack didn't reach him, looking up to see that Takuya had actually intercepted the attack. The wave ended and Takuya fell to the ground.

"Takuya!" Masked Guard called out, rushing forward to help his new friend. Masked Guard scooped up the blonde in his arms. Takuya smiled weakly at his prince.

"I'm fine," he said weakly, glancing over at Yuki. Yuki was staring at them with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Make sure she comes back to us."

Takuya sighed as he passed out.

"Takuya!" Masked Guard called out, shaking his friend gently.

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes to see that she was in her car. She sat forward to see that she was sitting outside of the concert hall that Michiru was always playing at. She sighed softly as she got out, running her hand through her blonde hair. She quickly walked up the steps that led into the concert hall, absently walking towards Michiru's normal dressing room. She turned around the corner and bumped into someone. She blinked and looked up to see that she had bumped into a tall man. He had on a nice dress shirt that had the top few buttons undone and a pair of baggy slacks. Haruka actually blushed a little at the man. She shook her head as if to clear it, the tall blonde man lookig at her with a confused smile. She glanced at him again to see that he actually looked a lot like Samantha did. She blinked for a moment, thinking that she was so obsessed with finding out who will be her father's child that she distorted the man's face to look like her, but the resemblance was still clear. The man smiled warmly at her and Haruka could almost see her future daughter also smiling at her. Haruka stood in front him, a dumbfounded expression on her face. She heard the tapping of feet behind the man and looked over the shoulder as he did. Haruka was surprised to see Samantha run down that hall towards them. She stepped to the side so her daughter would be able to see her. Yet, instead of running to her like Haruka thought, Samantha dove into the man's arms. Samantha giggled a little as the man held her close, looking at her in a tender way. Haruka gasped when she realized what his look reminder her of. It was like Mamoru looking at Chibiusa. This man truly was the man that she would have Samantha with in the future. He looked over Samantha to smile at her as if in apology. She smiled back and shook her head, trying to convey that it was alright for Samantha to hug him. Sam released the man and turned to her as if she just noticed that her mother was there. Sam smiled and went to hug Haruka. Haruka smiled as well when her daughter wrapped her arms around her.

Haruka froze when Sam's hair touched her nose. The long blonde locks did not smell the same as her daughter's. Instead of a mix of being outside and wild flowers, there was just the flat scent of the room. Haruka grabbed Samantha's shoulders and pushed her to be arm's length from her. Sam stared at her with wide eyes as Haruka searched for what couldmake her smell so different. Haruka tried to say something, tried to ask why she had no scent, but nothing came out. She scowled and glanced over at the man that was still standing by him. Something about him faultered for a moment as she looked at him and she realized what had happened.

She got stuck in an illusion. She shoved Samantha towards the wall and transformed. The man seemed genuinely surprised to see Sailor Uranus standing before him. Uranus raised her hand, allowing her palm to glow a deep yellow, before she brought her hand back down to the ground. A crooked line cut its way through the floor as the Uranus shaped ball traveled across the hall. The ball struck the man dead on. The room around them faded away to reveal a dark void. Uranus didn't even have to glance around to know where she was or that Pluto was standing by her. Uranus raised her hand for another attack, but the two Remless escaped into two mirrors. Uranus ran forward to see that they had escaped into CereCere and JunJun's mirrors.

"Uranus," Pluto called out, drawing her attention. Uranus turned to see Hansuke, Tuxedo Mask, and Pluto watching her. Uranus glanced over to see Time Knight kneeling by a mirror. She walked over to the mirror and saw her daughter floating within it. Uranus raised her fist and punched the mirror as hard as she could, trying to break through the glass and to her daughter. Pluto rushed forward before Uranus could punch the mirror again, grabbing the younger woman's arm. "Uranus, that won't work. Try calling to her instead."

Uranus looked at her trusted friend for a moment before she nodded. Pluto released her as Uranus stepped towards the mirror. She raised her hands and pressed them firmly against the mirror.

"Wake up Sam," she murmured, a tear actually coming to her eye as she watched her sleeping daughter float within the mirror.

* * *

Samantha woke next to a pool. She could hear the soft splashing of the water as someone swam laps. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up to see that she was lounging in a foldable chair next to the pool at her mother's apartment. She looked towards the pool to see a familiarfigure swimming closer to her. Shesmiled as Violette came up for air at the side of the pool. Samantha stood and grabbed the other girl's towel, bringing the large blue clothe over to Violette as she was hopping out of the pool. Violette grinned at her as she took the towel. Samantha sat down next to the pool, careful to not get herself wet. Violette dried hershort hair for a moment before she glanced at Samantha, who smiled at her. Violette grinned before she reached out and cupped Samantha's, her eyes seeming to melt as she looked at the blonde affectionately. Samantha leaned forward and kissed Violette on her nose, causing the blue haired girl to scrunch up her nose. Samantha giggled softly as she stood, Violette following after her quickly. They turned and Samantha saw her mother standing not too far away from them. Haruka motioned her daughter towards her, a soft smile on her face. Samantha ran to her mother, who threw an arm around her shoulder. Samantha smiled at the older woman as Violette walked towards them. Samantha looked back and forth between them and smiled as the two hugged her. Not long after they began hugging did Sam begin to frown. The two bodies pressed against her did not feel the same as when the two masculine women typically hugged her. Sam blinked as she looked at them, both of their smirks falling at the sight of her frown. Samantha tried to say something, but it was as if her voice had been taken from her. She took a step away from her mother and Violette, trying desperately to say anything.

"Wake up Sam," she heard her mother's voice call in her thoughts. She blinked as she looked up, her mother seeming to have not said a thing. Sam looked closer at the two in front of her to see that there was a slgith cyclone of air around them, something that a normal person would not have noticed and she wouldn't have either if it wasn't for her Uranusian blood. She took another step back, this one not as hesitant, and transformed. Her mother didn't seem phased by her sudden transformation, but Violette looked like she was about to fall over from shock. Cracking Knight brought up her hand and pointed it at Haruka and Violette. Her attack forced its way from her hand and towards the two senshi. Haruka dove into the entryway so the attack hit Violette head on. The world around them seemed to melt. Samantha looked around the dark space to see Pluto, Time, Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, and Hansuke staring at her. Uranus smirked at her daughter before turning to look at the two Remless that had appeared. The two Uranusian women raised their hands to attack, but the Remless dove into two mirrors before they could bring forth their attacks. The two ran forward to the spinning mirrors to see that the Remless had dove into VesVes and PallaPalla's. Uranus sighed and walked over to Michiru's mirror. Raising her hands, Uranus whispered her comrade's name.

* * *

Masked Guard looked at his sister to see that she had collapsed on the ground. Masked Guard gentley placed Takuya back on the ground and stood. He slowly stepped towards his sister, her mumblings growing louder as he approached her.

"Takuya," she kept mumbling to herself, obviously shocked that she had attacked him. Masked Guard decided to take advantage of this shock and hugged her to him.

"Yuki, wake up so we can help him," he whispered into her hair. Yuki blinked against his chest, her faded blue eyes beginning to shine again. She gently pushed him away from her so she could stand. Masked Guard gasped softly at the sight of his awakened sister. She now had on the long silver gown that was now common for the royal women of Crystal Tokyo to wear, her sword strapped to her hip. She turned her soft, but piercing gaze on him with a small smile on her face. He could see that below her bangs was a glowing circle cut into fourths. She stepped around him silently, making her way towards Takuya. Masked Guard stood and followed his sister until she dropped to her knees next to her boyfriend.

"Yuki," he murmured, also dropping to his knees so he could hold her slim hand. She raised her other hand to her face as she began to cry at the death of her beloved.

* * *

Michiru woke up to the sound of splashing waves. She smiled a little as she listened to the sound of the waves. She heard a soft chuckle near her so she opened her eyes. Right above her was another pair of bright blue eyes and a set of teal ones. She laughed as she sat up, Haruka and Violette leaning away from her. She looked around to see that she was in Haruka's car at the small lighthouse the couple frequently visited. The smell of sea air assaulted her nose and she smiled at the view of the ocean. She turned around in her seat to look at her future daughter, who was grinning at her in a similar fashion as Haruka. The two were obviously excited to be at the dock with her. Michiru's smiled faltered for a moment, something seeming out of place to her. She blinked for a moment as she looked at Violette and Haruka, who somehow had gotten into an arm wrestling match while they waited for her to completely wake up. After a moment of thought, nothing seemed wrong with the picture of her sitting in a car with the two women she loved most in the world. She watched on with a loving smile on her face as Haruka managed to beat Violette, the blonde pinning the arm of the younger girl to the consol. Michiru began to giggle as her daughter began to growl at Haruka.

Michiru flinched, her giggles cutting off, as she felt the world around her shake. Haruk and Violette looked at her curiously as she stared with a worried and surprised expression towards the sea. She blinked a couple of times, turning to look back at Haruka. The blonde typically asked what was the matter when she flinched, not just sit with a confused look on her face.

"Michiru," she heard Haruka softly call out to her, but saw the Haruka in front of her not even budge let alone say something. A particularly hard wave crashed onto the dock, splashing up into the car. Michiru gasped when she felt the empact of the water hitting her. She expected the water to be warm from sitting in the sun, but she couldn't feel any kind of temperature from it. She grabbed her hair and brought it forward to examine it. She had felt the water hit it, but somehow it wasn't even wet. She frowned at the sight, knowing that wasn't possible even for her and Violette who could mildly control water in their normal forms. Michiru turned and opened the car door only to have Haruka grab her arm. The blonde forcefully turned her around so they were face to face. Michiru frowned at Haruka, grabbing the blonde's wrist so she'd let her go. Once freed, Michiru stepped out of the car. She turned back to it to see Haruka and Violette looking up at her with surprised expressions. Michiru smiled sadly as she transformed into Sailor Neptune, knowing that the wonderful dream she was in was about to end one way or another. She reached high above her with both hands, drawing on the water around her to form her attack. Haruka blinked at her, not believing she would actually attack them, though Violette was quick to dive out of the car. Neptune directed her attack straight for Haruka, not hesitating for a second with knowledge of her beloved being the target. The ball of blue power hit Haruka, causing the world around them to melt away.

Neptune didn't have to look around to know that the real Uranus was right by her side now as she face two mirror like Remless. Neptune raised her hand for another attack, feeling Uranus do the same, but the Remless got away into two more mirrors. Everyone moved forward to see that the Remless had actually escaped into Makoto and Jaculin's mirrors. Neptune turned with a sigh as she was pulled into a hug by Uranus. The couple turned to see Cracking collapse onto her knees next to Violette's mirror.

"Vi," she murmured in dispair. Time walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Michiru also walked over and stared at the mirror, watching her daughter float around in empty space within it.

* * *

"Vi," someone whispered softly, causing Violette to open her eyes. She looked around, but couldn't see anything but darkness. She turned around as much as she could until she couldn't remember which way she had started at. She floated along even though she wished to finda way out of the space she was in. Suddenly, a bright light flashed.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at the Neptunian castle. She glanced around to see that everything was she samedark shades of blue it had always been. She walked towards the open double doors that led out to her balcony, a soft sea breeze billowing the sheer blue curtains. Outside, she saw two people standing far below her by the large pool of crystal clear water that made up a majority of the castle's yard. She smiled when she realized that it was her mother and Samantha standing below her, both having their violins out. Violette turned on her heel to race down the steps. Halfway down, she began to hear the beautiful music that Michiru and Sam played together, though there was something off about it to her. Violette slowed to a stop on the stairs, closing her eyes to listen. All of the notes were perfect through the song, but they were flat in tone. Instead of seeing the masses of images and feeling a rollercoaster of emotions like the duo's songs normal caused, Violette just stood there. She saw nothing but the insides of her eyes and felt nothing more than the natural connection she had to the planet's water.

"Vi," she heard Samantha whisper, causing her eyes to shoot open. The music had stopped playing and somehow she was now outside. Violette looked between her mother and best friend, her eyes narrowing as she saw a thin line of blue surrounding them. Without warning, she transformed into Sea Knight, shocking the two musicians in front of her.

Sea Knight outstretched her hand, extending her fingers as water formed a large ring at her palm. She pushed at the ring, causing it to shoot out and attack the two women. Samantha screamed as she dove into the pool, though Michiru was too slow as she tripped over her long blue gown. The attack hit Michiru, shattering their surroundings like ice.

"Deep Submerge!" Sea Knight heard her mother's call as she eyed the two Remless that had taken the place of her mother and friend. The attack flew by Sea's head, crashing into the Remless that had once been the older Neptunian. The already cracked Remless shattered into a fine powder as the other one dove into the nearest mirror. Tuxedo Mask ran forward to see that it had moved into Hotaru's mirror. Sea Knight looked around and found Time Knight and Cracking Knight right next to her. The three shared a look as they saw that their prince was no where to be seen nor was he floating above them in a mirror. The three turned on their heels and began running into the void.

"Girls!" Pluto called out, taking a step towards them in order to stop them from breaking away from their group.

"We have to go protect our prince Mother!" Time called as she turned, running backwards to keep up with her team. "We'll be fine! Please send Hotaru once she breaks free!"

Pluto sighed as she and the other two mothers watched their three daughters rush off to go save their prince and princess.

* * *

Masked Guard gasped when the tears began to shine as well while they poured from his sister's eyes.

"Y-Yuki!" he called out in surprise, drawing the girl's attention. She looked at the glowing tears that shimmered on her hand in wonder. Suddenly, her chest began to glow as a bright ball of light formed in front of it. Yuki reached up and placed her hands around the ball of light, feeling the warmth radiating from it. The ball of light shrunk before it exploded outward. As the light cleared, the two were able to see a golden crystal that was shaped like a blooming rose.

"Th-The Golden Crystal," Yuki murmured as she looked at the light that was glowing deep within the crystal. She looked past the crystal to Takuya before she reached out with it and held it just above his chest. "Light from the shining seed of Earth, please fill this child of yours with your warm light."

The crystal seemed to react to her soft pray as it began to shine brightly, enveloping Takuya in its golden light. The light slowly began to fade back into the crystal as Takuya's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Yuki began to cry again as she threw her arms around Takuya, who dazzedly hugged her back. A depp laughter began to fill the room as the couple broke apart.

"Your power is still too weak to stop me, Earth princess," Zirconia laughed as he appeared high above them, his robes flapping in the invisible wind surrounding him. Zirconia reached into his robes and brought out Yuki's old crystal. The light within it was slowly dieing away before their eyes. "With the power of the Golden Crystal, I am unstopable!"

"I will protect this planet from your darkness!" Yuki yelled, holding out her new Golden Crystal towards Zirconia. She focused her powers through the crystal, making the shine focus into a gold beam that shot out towards Ziconia. Zirconia chuckled again as he held out the old Golden Crystal, sending his own powers through it. A dark beam of energy passed through the crystal and collided with Yuki's.

**It was so hard to think of Setsuna's dream since we hardly know about her through the actually story line.**


	22. Dreams: Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas

**Thank you PreistessHelene for reviewing! Thanks for cheering on Yuki!**

CereCere opened her light pink eyes to see that she was in a meadow. She smiled as she recognized that the meadow was the one she grew up in near the castle of Crystal Tokyo. She glanced around at all of the pastel colored flowers, her gaze softening as she looked at everything. It had been a while she had last been to her meadow, not since she officially became a senshi for her princess. She sat up and began to pick a flower of each type. Soon, she had a bouqet in her hands that was made of several different types of flowers that were a rainbow of colors. She glanced up from smelling her bouqet to see VesVes a few feet from the meadow. CereCere stood and carefully walked through the flowers to her youngest sister. By the time she had made it to the red girl, JunJun had come up to them. JunJun grinned at her before turning to walk towards the castle. VesVes walked slightly ahead of her as the two followed JunJun. CereCere frowned as she watched her sisters. Several things seemed wrong to her about the sight in front of her. For one, PallaPalla wasn't there. And two, no one was arguing about something. Her sisters were never quiet. CereCere stopped, VesVes and JunJun stopping to turn to her a few steps later. CereCere looked up at them with sad eyes, a heavy feeling filling her heart as she realized that she had been tricked.

CereCere snapped her fingers, vines from the trees around them shooting out to wrap around her sisters. With a flash of yellow, Sailor Ceres stood in front of the two wrapped up girls. The two girls struggled against the vines wrapped around them as Ceres raised her hand. Tears came to her eyes as she clenched her hand into a fist, the vines around her sisters tightening. Ceres gasped when the forest disappeared into a black void.

* * *

VesVes woke up in a darkened alley. She glanced around to see that there were stray animals all around the dirtied area. VesVes stood as some of the animals neared her, their scrawny legs hardly supporting their hollow bodies. VesVes frowned when she realized that she was in the alleyway that she had crown up in, the same small walkway that she had been abandoned in when she was a toddler. VesVes growled as she turned on her heel so as not to look at the place that held so many bad memories for her. She blinked when she saw JunJun and PallaPalla standing a few feet from her. She smiled at them, but the two frowned in return. VesVes' face fell at the sight of her sisters, who both had looks of disgust on their faces as they looked at her. VesVes gasped when she recognized those looks. They were the same looks she got from people as they passed her and herr stray animals as she huddled and prayed for something to save her from her personal hell.

Why would her older sisters be giving her that kind of look? Tears came to VesVes' eyes at the thought of them too thinking she was no more than a stray animal that wasn't worth anything to the world. JunJun chuckled at the sight of her tears, making anger bubble up inside VesVes. She snapped her fingers together, the stray animals lunging for JunJun as PallaPalla jumped out of the way. With a flash of red, VesVes transformed into Sailor Vesta. She brought out her whip and cracked it towards PallaPalla. The young ball balancer stumbled back, avoiding the whip. Vesta blinked as the air around her whip shimmered. She cracked it again, aiming for nothing in particular, and the world around her began to shatter from the point her whip touched. Vesta looked around to see that she was in a black void.

* * *

JunJun opened her eyes to see that she was laying down in a tree. She sat up to see that it was her favorite look out tree in Crystal Tokyo. She smiled as she swung down from the high branch she was on. She continued from branch to branch until she reached the bottom. She looked around as she landed on the ground. She began walking towards the castle, her arms thrown behind her head as she walked on. She came to the edge of the forest to see CereCere and PallaPalla chasing after some animals in a small field. The two stopped when they saw her, frowns appearing on their faces. JunJun also frowned at her sister's faces.

Why would they be upset to see her? She blinked at them as she sontinued to come near them. PallaPalla backed away, hiding behind CereCere as she neared. JunJun stopped, her frown growing as she watched her sisters shy away from her. JunJun growled softly as she continued to eye her sisters, trying to find any clue as to why they were acting like they were. A small shimmer appeared around them, a dark aura appearing around the two. JunJun blinked in surprise, the aura disappearing as suddenly as it appeared. She strained her eyes in attempt to try and see the aura again, but it did not appear. She frowned, looking away from her sisters to think. If they had a dark aura around them, it meant they were the enemies, right? That was what Pluto had always taught them and Hotaru when they were training under her. JunJun pursed her lips, deciding to go along with her lessons and trust her old teacher.

With a flash of green, she turned into Sailor Juno. At the sight of her, PallaPalla turned on her heel and began to run towards the castle. Juno jumped high into the air, holding out her hands for her attack. Electricity whipped around her before it focused in her hands. With a small grunt, she threw the balls of electricity at her two sisters. The two girls dodged the attacks so the balls of green electricity hit the ground. The ground began to shatter around where the electricity hit the ground, leaving only a dark void in its wake. Eventually, the whole world around them shattered, only leaving a black void.

* * *

PallaPalla sturred, opening her eyes slightly. She saw a bright light above her that made her close her eyes again. She heard a small laugh and opened her eyes, turning her whole body towards the laugh. CereCere and JunJun sat next to a tree, patiently waiting for her to wake up from her nap. It had been CereCere that had laughed as she smiled at her sister. JunJun gave the small blue girl a smirk as she stood. JunJun first helped CereCere up then turned to her and helped her up. PallaPalla smiled as she raced ahead on the path through the forest, turning a few feet away to give her sisters a grin. Her smile fell after a moment though. She turned around and around, her eyes searching for her missing sister. JunJun walked up to her and grasped her shoulder. PallaPalla looked up at her with curious eyes. She was highly confused at the fact that VesVes wasn't there nor was their princess. PallaPalla tried to point out that it was strange for them to be away since the team hadn't separated since their queen had awakened them, but her voice refused to worked. She tried again, but her mouth just opened and closed with no words coming out. She frowned again, taking a step away from JunJun. CereCere stepped forward, a worried look on her face as PallaPalla grasped at her throat. PallaPalla gasped, sudden realization coming to her. She was being tricked. That would be an explaination as to why VesVes and Small Lady weren't with them.

PallaPalla took several more steps away from her sisters. With a falsh of blue, she was Sailor Pallas. CereCere and JunJun backed away from her, nervous looks o their faces. Pallas raised her hands, large bubbles forming from them. The bubbles flew forward and exploded with surprising force against the two imposters. The forest began to shimmer and turn into a dark void before Pallas very eyes. She blinked and looked around, seeing her sisters also in ready positions around her. She looked around some more to see that each of them also had two mirror like Remless to face off with. Behind them were Tuxedo Mask, Hansuke, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.

"Ceres Crown!" Sailor Ceres called out, two flower wreaths forming above the two Remless she was facing. One managed to dodge out of the way as the other Remless also began to move. One of the wreaths landed on a Remless, paralyzing it as the flowers began to drain it of its energy. The other seven Remless dove into nearby mirrors and escaped before the sailor team could get to them. Juno jumped and did a flyinf kick at the paralyzed Remless, easily shattering the weakened monster with her foot. She landed in a roll, looking up to see that her sisters were grouped around one of the floating mirrors. Juno stood and walked over, looking over their heads to see her princess floating around in the mirror.

"Usagi-sama!" she yelled, pushing past her sisters o bang on the mirror. Uranus rushed forward and grabbed the younger senshi.

"That won't work," Uranus grunted, restraining the struggling teen. "You can't get through like that."

"Usagi-sama!' PallaPalla cried out, tears streaming down all of the Quartet's faces as they watched their leader float.

"Usagi!" the four of the screamed in unison as they collapsed in front of the mirror. No one seemed to notice with the four girls' sorrow that Pluto was standing in front of Hotaru window, slowling murmuring to it.

"Wake up from your dream Hotaru," Pluto was murmuring softly. "You have a princess to protect."

* * *

The two beams of energy collided with a small explosion, the beams seeming to connet. Zirconia laughed as the dark beam he sent out slowly began to inch towards Yuki. Yuki frowned at the sight.

'I'm not strong enough for this. I'm not strong like Mom or Dad and I'm not the heir to the Moon like Usagi-oneechan or the true heir to Earth like Yui,' she thought, sighing with her arms going slack. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy from the Golden Crystal weaken. 'I don't deserve to have these powers.'

"Yuki!" she heard two voices call. Suddenly, her arms were being supported by two different hands. She opened her eyes to see that Masked Guard had turned into a prince that looked a lot like the old Prince Endymion. He was grunting a little as he supported her and the Golden Crystal. He saw her staring at him and smiled at her.

"Don't give up, onee-chan," he said encouragingly. Yuki nodded, her own smile forming though she saw no symbol forming on his forehead.

"Yuki,"she heard a familiar voice grunt out. She turned her head to see Takuya supporting her on her left like Yui was on her right. Tears came to her eyes as she saw him smiling at her. "Keep fighting with us, my princess."

Yuki nodded and refocused herself on making her power flow through the Golden Crystal. The Crystal began to glow brightly again as it pushed Zirconia's beam away from it. Zirconia grunted as his beam was shot back at him, but he held on to the Golden Crystal in his hand and fought back against the princess. Soon, the dark beam from Zirconia began to overpower Yuki's again.


	23. Dreams: Hotaru and Chibiusa

**Thank you PriestessHelene for reviewing! **

Hotaru woke in her room in the castle of Crystal Tokyo. She stood and looked around. None of the crystal and purple furniture had changed from what she could remember. She saw that she was in her uniform already and went to grab the Silence Glave from where it leaned against the wall. She smiled as she reached out for it, the one thing other than the deep purple color that remained of her old Sailor Senshi uniform and powers. She frowned once she touched it, the power in it not coming forth and coursing through her body like it typically did. She set it back against the wall just in time for her door to open. To her surprise, Princess Usagi and Princess Yuki walked in. The sisters had obviously been arguing over something, both of them having pink faces and dancing eyes fullof excitement and anger. Hotaru smiled as the tall, pink haired princess crossed her room and sat in the window seat. Chibiusa had always liked windows and staring out into the sky, Hotaru even remembered her previous life in the 20th century when she had first met the princess and Chibiusa always loved windows that showed the city. Hotaru shook her head as she saw Yuki sit on her bed, the younger princess' hair curling slightly as the bed brought it back to her. Hotaru waited patiently as she always did when the sisters came to her after an argument, waiting for one of them to explain what had happened between them.

"Wake up from your dream Hotaru, you have a princess to protect," she heard Pluto's voice call out to her. She froze at the sound of her mentor's voice. Her mind quickly put two and two together and realized that she had been trapped within her dream. She glanced at the silent sisters and then at the Silence Glave. Yes, the dream was detailed and nearly perfect, but the sisters had yet to begin chattering wildly to her about what had happened and the Silence Glave was far too weak for the weapon she used to destroy worlds. She closed her eyes and concentrated, drawing the power of Saturn to her. When her eyes opened, she saw both of the fake princesses staring at her and her hands were now wrapped around the real Silence Glave. She spun the weapon, drawing out her attack. A ghostly wail filled the room as she sliced through the air with her weapon, ending with it pointed at the two princesses. The two stared at her with wide eyes, neither of them moving from their seats. The Silence Glave resonated as she shot out the wave of energy that her attack had been turned into when she changed into a Knight. The wave extended from her and shattered the world around her. She now saw that she was facing two Remless in a dark void. She glanced around without moving her head, seeing that Hansuke, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Pallas, Ceres, Vesta, and Juno were with her. She raised the Silence Glave and sent another wave towards the two Remless. The two shrieked and both of them dove for the same mirror. The two made it through just in time for Rebirth's wave to pass over it. The group saw with fear that the two had made it into Usagi's mirror. Rebirth Knight turned and saw that Pallas, Ceres, Vesta, and Juno had turned back to a single mirror. She neared it and saw that it was Chibiusa's mirror. The Quartet were murmuring their leader's names under their breath as they all touched it softly. Rebirth Knight also reached out and touched the mirror, sadness in her eyes as she saw her best friend suspended in the void of her dream

"Wake up, Chibiusa," she murmured, feeling the mirror resonated with her voice. "We need you here, not in your dream."

* * *

Chibiusa woke up with a yawn. She turned onto her side and wrapped the covers around her tighter. She felt something move next to her, causing her eyes to fly open. She blinked when she saw that Helios was laying in bed next to her. She sat up and looked around. She blinked in confusion when she saw that she was in her parents' room in the castle of Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa looked down at herself to see that she was muh older than she remembered. She couldn't recall her body being like this since she had turned into Dark Lady. Helios sturred as there was a soft knock on the door. The door opened a little and she saw a little girl with pink hair and large, light blue eyes step into the room. The little girl had on a light pink night gown and was carrying a little ball that looked like Diana's head. Chibiusa blinked at the girl before turning to Helios, surprise clear in her eyes. Helios smiled up at her before he sat up. He held out his arms toward the little girl. The little girl smiled and ran to him, bounding onto the bed and into his arms.

"Wake up Chibiusa," she heard Hotaru's voice call out to her softly. She blinked her large red eyes, slipping from the bed as she listened for more from her friend. She noticed Helios and the little girl look at her curiously. "We need you here, not in your dream."

Chibiusa gasped at the words of her best friend. She glanced around, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that this was all a dream. Somehow she was in her perfect dream. She swallowed, looking down at her feet as she swipped away the tears that threatened to spill over as she thought. She opened her eyes to see that Helios had released the girl, who was slipping from the bed. Chibiusa sighed softly, concentrating on transforming. She felt her body shrink as she turned into Sailor ChibiMoon. She opened her eyes to see that Helios and the little girl had angered looks on their faces. Helios dove for her, but Chibiusa was used to dodging and easily avoided him. She dropped to her knee and began to pray to the real Helios, wishing for the Pegasus to help her escape from her dream so she could help everyone else. There was a bright flash of light as the world around her shattered, the sound of Pegasus calling her fading in her ears. She looked around to see Hansuke, Tuxedo Mask, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Rebirth standing around a dark void full of mirrors. The two Remless that appeared in front of her screamed, diving for two of the mirrors.

"No you don't," Juno called as she threw a readied electric ball at one of the Remless. The Remless shreiked as it began to crack. Pallas took advantage of it being frozen in one spot and sent a large ball flying at it. As the ball plowed over it, the Remless shattered into a fine dust. Everyone looked away from the destroyed Remless to see that the other had escaped. A spinning mirror floated down to them. Uranus ran forward and grabbed it, forcing it to a stop only to see that it was Usagi's mirror.

"That's three," Pluto murmured, clearly worried for her future queen. Rebirth stepped up to ChibiMoon and smiled looked around to see her future brother was no where in sight nor were the Outer Knights.

"They went ahead," Neptune told her, noticing that the small girl was looking around. "Time Knight wished for Hotaru to follow after them when she was released, but Hotaru was busy trying to bring you from your dream."

"Thank you," ChibiMoon said to her friend, smiling up at her. Rebirth smiled back at her, gripping the Silence Glave tighter. ChibiMoon saw this and turned to her team, seeing that the four of them were already prepared to take off. ChibiMoon began to run towards the long stretch of dark void that seemed to go on forever, Tuxedo Mask taking a step to follow her.

"Her team and Rebirth Knight will protect her," Pluto murmured to him, stopping him from going after the six girls. She turned towards Usagi's mirror, a sad look in her eyes. "We need you here to help awaken our queen."

Tuxedo Mask's line of sight followed her's, his eyes also growing sad as he looked at his girlfriend.

* * *

Yuki, Takuya, and Yui grit their teeth as Zirconia's beam of dark energy began to come closer and closer to them. Their arms began to shake from the force of the dark beam forcing its way to them.

"Yui!" they heard female voices call. Yui glanced over his shoulder to see Sea Knight, Time Knight, and Cracking Knight running towards them. "Yuki!"

Yuki gasped as her beam of golden light wavered slightly, allowing a small piece of the dark beam to shoot out and slice her shoulder. The three Knights behind them looked at each other and nodded. The three dropped to their knees just behind their prince and princess, remembering the brief lessons about transferring power over to their royalty.

"Uranus!" Cracking Knight called out, a yellow glow surrounding her as a small tornado appeared around her.

"Neptune!" Sea Knight called out, a blue light glowing around her as a small rain cloud formed above her.

"Pluto!" Time Knight called out, a black aura surrounding her as her Pluto Peesu began to glow brightly.

"Planet Attack!" they called together, sending out their powers to their princess. Yuki gasped when she felt their powers come into her. Her arms stopped shaking as a yellow beam shot out to surround her golden beam. A blue beam soon joined the yellow as they reinforced Yuki's golden beam. A black beam took over a thrid of the reinforcement as the three beams blurred at the edges of each other and kept the golden beam together.

"Keep yourself together Yuki!" Time Knight called out, looking as if she was praying to her princess.

"We're all here to help you!" Cracking Knight called out, also moving her hands to look like she was praying.

"We will all protect this planet!" Sea Knight vowed to her princess, moving to also pray. Yuki smiled, trully feeling her friends' power in her as she fought back against Zirconia. Zirconia growled as his beam lost distance to the powered up golden beam. Yuki gasped when a dark phantom of a woman appeared behind Zirconia, but disappeared seconds later. Zirconia seemed to gain a new wave of energy as the phantom disappeared, his beam beginning to stretch towards Yuki again.


	24. Dreams: Makoto, Jaculin, Minako, Mari

**Thank you James Birdsong for reviewing! **

**Four more chapters after this!**

Makoto woke up to the smell of freshly bakes pastries and flowers. She opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in a plush chair completely surrounded by different types of flowers. She looked around to see that to her right was a clear display case full of cakes with a cash register on top. Behind the counter was a young Jaculin, her hair tied up in a ponytail that matched her's and a light pink apron wrapped around her deep green clothes. Makoto looked around again to see that behind the masses of flowers was a swinging door. As she stood to go see where it led, a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes closed from him smiling so much came bustling out from the back room with a freshly baked cake. As he passed her, he gave her a swift kiss. Makoto blushed, rounding on the man to confront him about the kiss, but saw that he was kneeling next to Jaculin. The two had similar smiles as they gently cut the cake and put it in the display case. It was then that Makoto knew that this man was her husband and Jaculin's father. She smiled warmly as she saw the two working together to set up the shop. The silence filling the area was comfortable and relaxing as the three of the worked to clean and prepare the shop to open for the day. Makoto turned to go place some flowers in a vase when she saw Jaculin trying to get a vase down from a high shelf. Her eyes widened when she saw the vase begin to teeter. Before she could move, the vase fell over and crashed onto the floor, glass shards flying everywhere. Makoto carefully stepped forward around the glass and scooped up her daughter. Jaculin whimpered softly as she clung to her mother's neck. Makoto moved out of the way of the glass as her husband came rushing out with a dust pan. Makoto gently placed Jaculin down on the display next to the cash register. The tall woman looked over her daughter for any scraped or cuts from the glass that had flown past the girl's feet. Makoto frowned when she saw not even a single scratch on the girl, knowing full well that the vase had landed right in front of the girl's feet if not on top of them. Makoto looked up at Jaculin to see the young girl frowning at her, her eyes saying something that Makoto couldn't exactly place. Makoto gripped the counter tightly as something passed through like a wave. She blinked as her vision blurred and she could suddenly see the outer senshi, Tuxedo Mask, the Asteroid senshi, and Hansuke standing far below her in a dark void. A bad feeling washed over her at the sight of them, her blinking causing the vision to go away. She took a step away from Jaculin, buming into something solid and cold. She glanced up to see her husband standing right behind her. She frowned, now noticing just how cold he was to her. She took a large step away from him and Jaculin, both of them staring at her with confused expressions. Makoto threw her hand in the air and felt her senshi power flow through her.

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes to see Jaculin and her husband frowning at her, both of them tensed. Jupiter began to spin, green sparks flowing out of her and striking them. The shop shattered around her as she stopped spinning. She could now see that she was on ground level with the vision she had had earlier minus the Asteroid Senshi and Rebirth Knight. In front of her were two Remless that seemed ready for a fight. Jupiter dove for one as the other dove into a mirror. Jupiter punched the Remless in its mirror like face, shattering it into dust, as Tuxedo Mask yelled out. Jupiter turned to see that the mirror her other Remless had escaped into was Usagi's. Jupiter cursed under her breath at that knowledge. She looked around to see the Jaculin's mirror was floating within arm's length of her. Makoto didn't even think as she reached out and touched the mirror, whispering her daughter's name.

* * *

Jaculin woke up to something tickling her nose. She swatted at it, trying to make whatever it was disappear. She smiled and tried to go back to sleep until she heard a high pitched giggle and the tickling began again. Jaculin scowled as she opened her eyes, her mother and Mari filling her cision. Her mother had a white feather in her hand while Mari used her hands to stiffle her laughter. The two jumped back as Jaculin sat up. Both of them were laughing as Jaculin looked around. They were in the middle of the Jupetrin castle's garden, Makoto's flowers filling every visible space except for the patch of sky right above their heads. Jaculin blinked, something about the garden feeling off to her. She opened her eyes when Mari's giggles trailed off. Makoto and Mari were staring at her with worried expressions. Jaculin smiled up at them, waving off their concern as she stood. Jaculin stumbled a little as she felt a wave of familiar energy flow over her, her view of the garden being replaced with ascene of a dark void full of mirrors with the Outer Senshi, Asteroid Senshi, Rebirth Knight, Tuxedo Mask, and Hansuke facing off against a Remless. She gasped and blinked, the scene forming into the one of the garden again. Jaculin looked around for any sign of that scene, but found no warp in the area around her.

"Jack," she heard her mother call and turned towards the woman. She blinked, seeing only her mother's stone like expression. She frowned, not recognizing the hard expression on her mother's face. It fit someone like one of the Outer Senshi, but not her cheerful mother. Jaculin glanced over to see Mari, the blonde having a similar expression to her mother. Things clicked together for Jaculin then. She stepped backwards and away from her mother and Mari, getting into a defensive position. She threw her hand into the air and transformed, the small amounts of static in the air increasing as she used her powers. The green light from her faded away and the static clung like a thin sheild around Thunder Knight. Makoto and Mari took a startled step back, both of them surprised to see her transform. Thunder Knight raised her fist into the air, electricity growing in her palm until she brought it back down to throw the green ball of electricity at the two. The ball of electricity enveloped the two, the garden slipping away slowly.

Thunder Knight looked around to see that she was in the dark void she had seen earlier, but the younger six senshi were gone with her mother replacing them. She brought up her hand again to send out her attack, Jupiter copying her movements. The two brought down their attacks, the electricity molding together as it shot towards the two mirror like Remless that was in front of them. One of them managed to dive over Tuxedo Mask and into Usagi's mirror before the attack hit. The other Remless let out a loud shriek as the green electricity enveloped it. The Remless shattered into dust as the mother and daughter smiled at each other. Thunder looked around to see that there were seven mirrors floating around them, half of her friends missing from the void. A flash of blonde caught her eye and she immediately went over to Mari's mirror. The tomboy punched the mirror and collapsed in front of it, whispering her best friend's name. Makoto looked at her daughter before turning towards Minako's mirror, also whispering her best friend's name.

* * *

Minako woke up to find that she was in the middle of a large four poster bed with an orange canopy hanging around her, partially blocking out the soft sunlight that was shining through the window next to her bed. She smiled as she sat up, the yellow-orange silk sheets around her falling like water back to the bed. She yawned softly, looking around the strange room she was in. She saw at one side there was a vast wardrobe that looked like it would be fit for her future queen and on the other wall was a large cat tower. She slipped from the high bed and padded across the room and to the door, reaching out to take the small handle. She jumped a little when the door began to open on its own. She stepped back, her eyes widening in surprise as a tall blonde man stepped up to the doorway with his hand still on the handle. He blinked at her for a moment before his face softened into a loving expression. He reached out his free hand so he could his tanned arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and placed a small kiss on her forehead, making her blush a little. He released her when they heard small footsteps heading towards them. The two blondes turned to see a young girl in a short orange sundress running towards them with her long blonde hair flying behind her. The man smiled and knelt next to Minako. The little girl dove into the man's arms, snuggling into his chest. Minako smiled, recognizing some of the features of the little girl as one's that Mari had. Little Mari smiled at her before reaching out to hug her. Minako took her daughter from the man's arms. Mari giggled as Minako held her close.

Minako gasped and her hold loosened on the little girl as she felt a wave of something pass through her. Her vision blurred before she could see a dark void filled with mirrors and her friends. Her vision blurred over again before she found herself kneeling on the ground with Mari and the man kneeling next to her. She quickly stood and backed away from the two, her lessons as Sailor V helping her see that something wasn't right. Either she was in an illusion or the vision she had just seen was an illusion. The man stepped near her, a worried expression clear on his face.

"Minako," she heard Makoto call out, making her look around the empty hall. It was then that Minako made everything click into place. She transformed in a flash of orange and yellow. She grabbed the chain on her waist and threw it at the man, not thinking that she could attack the little girl that looked so much like her daughter. Thechain glowed brightly as it wrapped around the man, the world around them shattering as the chan clinked against itself. Minako glanced around to see Jupiter, Thunder Knight, Tuxedo Mask, Hansuke, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus standing by her. She pulled hard on her chain with a small grunt, crushing the Remless that it was wrapped around. The other Remless tried to turn and escape, but the others had learned quickly and blocked its paths into any of the mirrors.

"Venus," Sailor Venus called, kissing her hand so a golden heart would appear. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

The heart began to spin as it soared towards the Remless. The heart hit the Remless dead on, shattering the mirror like creature with a burst of golden light. Venus sighed softly as she relaxed a little, looking around the group. She turned all the way around to see that Thunder Knight was still kneeling protectively by her daughter's mirror. Venus quickly walked over to it as the others continued to guard the other mirrors. Venus placed her hand lightly on Mari's mirror, tears coming to eyes.

"Baby," she whispered, her tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. "Wake up, please."

* * *

Mari felt something nudge against her as she tried to rest on what felt like a cloud. She groaned softly as she rolled away from whatever it was that nudged her. Rolling over seemed like a bad idea though when she felt a wave of neausia sweep over her. She opened her eyes to see a dark void filled with her old mentors and King and future Moon Queen. Mirrors floated around her. She gasped softly as she blinked her eyes, the vision disappearing so she now saw that she was in her mother's bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the familiar room. She glanced towards whatever it was that had been nudging her to see that it was a little foot. She looked at the little foot for a moment before removing the blanket from the mound that was under it. A young boy slept on the bed, his tight blonde curls plastered around him on the bed. Mari blinked at the young boy before turning towards the door, hearing the soft click of the door handle turning as something felt like it hit her chest. A tall man with light brunette curls walked in. Mari blinked, recognizing the man as Jaculin's older brother. Masaru smiled at her as he came in and sat on the bed, gently stroking the boy's cheek before turning to her. Mari smiled, realizing that he was her husband and the little boy was their son. She frowned seconds later, realizing that she didn't have any memories of ever marrying him or having their son. The latest memory she had of Masaru was the light kiss he had given her before she had headed back in time to rescues Yuki. She gasped, finally figuring out what was going on.

"Mari," she heard Jaculin's voice call out to her, her suspicions being confirmed at the sound of her future sister-in-law. Mari slowly slipped from the bed, Masaru too busy trying to wake their son to notice her standing. When the orange flash of her transformation went off, he looked up with wide eyes. Tears were in her eyes as she gripped the chain bracelet around her wrist.

"Baby, wake up, please," her mother's sorrowful voice came to her. She gasped softly, her eyes widening at the tone of her mother's voice. She gripped her chain tighter before throwing the edge of it towards Masaru, the chain magically extending out to wrap itself around him. She pulled tightly on the chain that was now wrapped around her hand. The scene around her shattered to pieces as she pulled tightly on the chain. She didn't have to look around to know that she was now in the dark void she had seen earlier. Thunder Knight raised her hand and threw her attack at her chained Remless. Once the attack hit and the Remless turned into dust, the best friends turned towards the remaining Remless that was looking around for a way to escape.

"Jupiter Rose Bloom!" Thunder Knight called out her attack. The spores from her blooming field of flowers freezing the Remless with an electric shock.

"Venus' Love Beam!" Love Knight shot out her attack at the Remless. The golden beam hit the stunned Remless and made it shatter into thin slivers of glass. Love and Thunder relaxed a little bit as they looked around. "Yuki?"

Thunder shook her head. Love turned towards her tearful mother breifly before taking off in a sprint, Thunder quickly following after her.

"Mari!" Venus cried out, trying to stop her daughter, but Jupiter stopped her before the blonde could go after their future daughters.

"They need to protect their princess, we need to protect ours," Jupiter tried to reason with her best friend though both of them stared after the two Knights that were running into the darkness.

* * *

Yuki grunted as more and more beams of dark energy shot out from where her golden beam collided with Zirconia's dark beam. The smaller beams shot passed her and began to bombard the three Knights behind her. Yuki's arms soon began to shake furiously as she fought to keep them up. The heard the distant clacking noise of feet running towards her, but her entire concetration was placed on keeping the Golden Crystal from falling.

"Yuki!" she heard her sister cry out, relief washing over her. Rebirth Knight dropped to her knees next to her friends just behind Yui. She brought up her hands to pray as ChibiMoon and the Quartet watched on.

"Saturn!" she called out as a purple glow began to surround her and her Silence Glave began to glow brightly. "Planet Attack!"

A wave of purple light came from her and shot into Yuki along with the waves of energy that were coming from Time, Cracking, and Sea Knights. The wave of energy traveled through Yuki and to the Golden Crystal, splitting the surrounding beam into fourths as the purple glow of Saturn joined the others. The Quartet saw what was happening and dropped to their knees behind ChibiMoon.

"Ceres!" Sailor Ceres called out, a yellow glow surrounding her as flowers appeared from no where to swirl around her as she prayed.

"Pallas!" Sailor Pallas called out, praying as a blue glow and small blue balls formed around her.

"Juno!" Sailor Juno yelled, her green glow and electricity forming as she began to pray.

"Vesta!" Sailor Vesta cried, bringing up her hands to pray along with her sisters as feathers swirled around her and her red glow.

"Asteroid Attack!" they called out together, their energy shooting out to gather in Yuki. Yuki gasped as she felt the four Asteroid Senshi's coming into her. A bright yellow, light blue, light green, and red beam shot out of the Golden Crystal and wrapped around it with the glows of the future Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. ChibiMoon dropped to her knees in front of her team, staring in wonder at what was happening in front of her.

Zirconia scowled as the newly powered up beam shot out at him, forcing his beam back. He growled and the phantom appeared again behind him. This time the phantom did not disappear, but remained behind him in a fuzzy cloud as Zirconia's beam became more powerful and shot back Yuki's beam.

"You won't defeat me!" Zirconia yelled out, the void around them shaking with his voice.


	25. Dreams: Ami, Sibi, Rei, and Fiera

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**3 more chapters after this!**

Ami woke up with a small groan, the air around her colder than ice. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision from sleep. Once her vision cleared up enough, Ami found that she was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. The bed was a mix of light blue and blue, the rest of the room and its furniture matching it completely. Ami stood from the bed to see a robe hanging right next to it. She picked it up off its hook and threw it on. The robe was so thick and soft that Ami smiled. She stepped softly through the icey room and to its balcony. She gasped when she was ice everywhere around the crystal like palace she was in. With little thought and fuzzy memories from her previous life, she remembered that this was the Mercurian castle that she had grown up in. A wave a neausea passed over her as her vision blurred. She now floated within a dark void full of mirrors with several of her friends far below her. She blinked and her vision returned to looking out over the balcony. She turned around when she heard the soft click of the door opening. A little girl with large glasses and short blue hair peeked into the room with questioning eyes. Ami smiled at the young girl, immediately recognizing her as Sibi. Something in Ami's thoughts screamed to be careful, but, with a sweep of the room with her eyes and not seeing anything, Ami just smiled at her daughter. Sibi came forward and now Ami could see a large book in her hands. Ami knelt next to her daughter as the little girl stopped in front of her and gently took the book from the girl's hand. Over Sibi's shoulder, Ami saw a tall man with deep raven hair walk in, his eyes on Ami and Sibi as he walked in. Ami tried to say something to him, but found that she couldn't make even a word come out. She frowned, thinking quickly of all of the different diseases that had vocal loss as a symptom or after effect. Noting that none seemed to have ever been applied to her to this extent, Ami thought of every other thing that voice loss could be attributed to as the man came closer to her. He scooped Sibi up into his arms, receiving a giggle from the girl. Ami blinked at him, surprised to see that Sibi reacted like that. Ami stood quickly, knowing that her daughter only ever giggled around her friends and when she was embarassed not around a man. The man and Sibi looked up at her in confusion as she stepped away from them. Ami gasped softly when she saw the man shimmer slightly, a wince showing on his face for a brief moment.

With a flash, Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and brought out her harp. Sibi jumped back in recognition of the forming attack. Jets of water shot out from her harp as she stroke the strings, striking the man and freezing him in a solid block of ice. The world shattered around them as the man turned into a Remless with a mirror for a face. Mercury blinked as she looked around the dark void she had seen earlier.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" she heard someone call behind her, flashes of green energy flying by her. The electricity struck the two Remless that had appeared in replacement of the man and Sibi, shattering them into pieces. Mercury turned to see Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Tuxedo Mask, and Hansuke looking at her with relief.

"What happened? Where are Usagi-chan and the others?" Mercury quickly asked her friends, looking around for any sign of the other senshi. She gasped softly at the sight of her future daughter floating within one of the mirrors, rushing to go to it before anyone could answer her. "Sibi!"

* * *

Sibi woke up with a small gasp, looking around at the ice that was around her. She sat up and realized that she was in the deep cavern underneath the castle of Mercury. She frowned and tried to think, but a noise interupted her thoughts. She looked around at the ice to see the image of Fiera bundled up in a bright red coat and her mother coming down the steps that led from the palace to the beautiful caverns. She turned as she watched the images move across the ice, following them until the real women showed up on the stairs. She smiled as they silently greeted her, the rule of the echo filled cavern clear to all of them. Ami led them towards one end of the cavern and touched a single shard of ice that stuck out from the rest of the wall. Sibi's vision blurred and she now saw herself floating high above several of her friends as they faced off against mirror like Remless. She tried to look around her, but couldn't seem to move. She blinked to find herself back in the cavern with Fiera and her mother looking worriedly over her.

She smiled up at them and tried to say something, even though she knew she could only whisper. She frowned when nothing came out, not even a squeak coming from her to bounce off the ice walls.

"Sibi!" she heard her mother call out to her. She looked towards her mother, expecting to hear the echo of the call as soon as she did. When nothing came back from the walls and she saw that her mother had not spoken, Sibi's thoughts whirled for an explaination of the call. There was no way there was any remnants of a call down here, especially when her mother had never called to her so frantically from within the cavern. So what had caused it?

Sibi's head shot up in realization, the call and the scene she had seen earlier clicking together. She straightened from where she leaned against the ice and stepped away from her mother and Fiera. The two looked at with confusion before it quickly changed to horror as she transformed. Ice Knight brought up her hands, her attack glowing softly at her palm. She shot out shards of ice at the two, causing them to shriek in pain as the shards sliced at them. The ice cavern faded away to reveal the dark void she had been in earlier, except with a lot less people in it.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she heard her mother call out and felt the jets of water shoot passed her. The water collided with the two Remless, freezing them solid. Ice Knight smiled softly when she suddenly felt a familiar power go through her. She didn't see either of her two royals around her, but she assumed that they were alive from her ability to bring forth her weapon. The senshi behind her gasped softly at the sight of her small gun.

"Mercury Missiles!" she called out, bringing up the gun and shooting towards the two Remless. The Remless exploded along with the ice into powder. Ice Knight turned towards everyone before she saw her best friend floating within a mirror. She rushed to it and cried out to Fiera.

* * *

Rei woke up to the sound of applause. She groaned softly as she rolled over, only to fall off whatever she had been laying on. Her eyes flew open when she collided with something warm. A man with deep crimson hair smiled down at her as he lifted her back up to sit on the bed. She blushed furiously as she sat up and looked around. She was backstage somewhere, which explained the applause she had woken up to. The man held out his hand for her, bringing her attention back to him. He helped her stand and led her onto the stage, bringing out a loud cheer from the mass of people that Rei couldn't really see. The man bowed and picked up a guitar that was sitting next to a microphone stand. He motioned for Rei to step up to the mircophone and she did a little nervously. Music began as a wave struck Rei. She staggered back, clutching at her eyes. She could see herself in a dark void full of mirrors with several of her friends below her. She blinked and her vision returned to stage. She frowned, knowing that she just had a vision without any form of flame being around. She looked around to see Fiera standing right in front of her in the crowd, watching her intently. Rei smiled and tried to call out to her daughter, but nothing came out. She frowned and tried again, this time using the microphone. Still, nothing came out. The music slowly began to fade as Rei tried to see into the crowd for anyone else that she knew and could help her. Her frown deepened when the crowd seemed to disappear before her eyes. She didn't know how, but everything seemed to click into place and she suddenly knew that the scene she saw earlier was not a vision but what she was trully seeing. Wherever she was now was not where she trully was.

She stepped away from the microphone and transformed just in case something happened. The man beside her tried to grab ahold of her, his face suddenly distorting into a look of pure anger. Sailor Mars easily dodged him and looked to her daughter for help. Rei gasped when she saw that Fiera was also glaring at her with pure hatred in her eyes. Mars froze at the sight of her angered daughter and the man took advantage of this to grab her. Mars struggled against his hold, but nothing seemed to work. She growled softly and felt flames begin in the palm of her hand. The man released her and backed away from the flames. Mars brought her hand up in a wide arc, seven orbs of fire appearing within the arc. The fire shot out and struck the man and Fiera. The stage disappeared as the fire errupted around them, revealing the dark void she had seen earlier. Mars looked around to see several of her friends standing below two mirrors. She looked back at the two burning Remless and brought up her hands.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she called out, shooting arrows made of fire from her hand. The arrows pierced through the two Remless and made them shatter into dust. Mars turned to the others and frowned. "Where are the others?"

"The girls went to go help Yuki and Yui," Pluto murmured to her. Rei turned slowly to looke at the two mirrors that were left in the void. Anger bubbled up inside of her as she saw her best friend floating within one and her future daughter floating within another. Mars strutted over to the mirror that held her daughter and began pounding on it.

"Wake up this instant Fiera!" she demanded of her daughter before turning to Usagi's mirror. She walked over to it too and began pounding on it. "Wake your ass up Usagi or I swear that I will find a way to force you awake!"

* * *

Fiera moaned in her sleep, flipping over only to fall of her bed. She sat up while rubbing the back of her head, looking around to see that she was in her room at her greatgradnfather's shrine. She got up and started to head towards the entrance of the shrine, knowing that her mother was always there doing chores when she woke up. Fiera smiled slightly when she found that she was right, her mother was sweeping the front courtyard of the shrine with an older straw broom. Fiera stepped down from the shrine and came up to Rei. Rei smiled slightly at her and continued on with her chores. Fiera looked around at the rustling trees before her attention was drawn to the entrance. She smiled when she noticed Sibi walking up the steps. Fiera came up to the entrance to greet her friend. Sibi smiled at her and held out a large book. Fiera groaned at the sight of it, knowing that her best friend wanted them to study even though they weren't in their own time. Fiera motioned for Sibi to follow her into the shrine. Stepping up to re-enter the shrine, Fiera felt a wave of something that almost made her fall over. Her vision blurred as she closed her eyes, her vision being replaced with one of a dark void filled with mirrors and her friends facing off against a group of Remless. She blinked to find herself sitting on the porch of the shrine with Rei and Sibi looking at her worriedly. She smiled up at them and stood.

"Fiera!" She had to cover her ears from the shout from Sibi. She shot a glare towards her friend for shouting in her ear, but Sibi only seemed even more confused at her. Fiera frowned as she removed her hands from her ears. She gasped as she felt something collide against her chest multiple times.

"Wake up this instant Fiera!" she heard her mother scream at her. She blinked, gasping for breath as she clutched at her chest. She looked around and realization struck. She was alseep. She quickly stood, surprising Sibi and Rei. She looked around and around for any sign of a way out of the dream she was in. Sibi and Rei looked at her in confusion as she looked around. Finally giving up in finding a way out, she transformed into Fire Knight to make a way out. Fire errupted around her as she tried to release as many flaming birds as possible. One ended up striking Sibi, causing the shrine to melt away before them. Fiera was slightly shocked to find the two had been Remless, but the shock was replaced by anger as she noticed Usagi trapped in a mirror beside her.

"Mars Accurate Fire!" Fire Knight called out, shooting another flaming arrow at the Remless. The flame arrow pierced through both of the Remless and made them shatter into small pieces. Ice Knight tackled her friend as soon as Fire relaxed and the flames dispersed. "Where are the others?"

"They went ahead to help Yuki," Ice answered in a murmur, just thankful to have her friend back. Fiera looked at her before taking her hand and taking off in a run. Uranus stopped Rei from going after them and motioned towards Usagi's mirror.

"We have to help wake up our own princess, remember?" Uranus said, looking at all of the senshi before turning to the last mirror. "Let's get her out of there."

* * *

Tears came to Yuki's eyes as she forced herself to not collapse from all of the energy being sucked from her in order to fight off the dark energy. She tried to focus herself on the small pulse coming from the Golden Crystal in her hands, the warmth being emitted from the rose shaped rock heating up her freezing hands.

"Jupiter!" she suddenly heard and gasped out. She felt a new aura form behind her and the spark of electricity filling the air. Thunder Knight was praying behind her while her aura poured itself into Yuki.

"Venus!" Love Knight called out, dropping to her knees beside Thunder Knight with an orange aura surrounding her. Small hearts appeared around her as she prayed.

"Planet Attack!" the two called out together, giving all of their strength to Yuki. The young princess gasped softly as the two powers fused with the others that were helping her. A yellow beam and a dark green beam formed around her golden one, mixing together with the other beams that formed a thin sheild around her attack.

"We promised when we became Knights that we would always protect you Yuki!" Thunder Knight called out, trying to reassure her weakening princess.

"We will always love you and everything you wish to protect," Love Knight called out, small tears coming to her eyes. Yuki smiled from her friends' words, locking her arms again to fight against Zirconia.


	26. Dreams: Usagi

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**2 more chapters after this!**

Usagi woke up surrounded in warmth, sunlight streaming through billowing lace curtains. She looked around her room without sitting up, seeing everything made of crystal that caused the light that bounced off of it to be rainbow colored. She tried to sit up only to find that something was wrapped around her waist. She turned onto her back to see that it was Mamoru's bare arm wrapped around her. She smiled as she sat up, his arm falling softly to her lap. Mamoru groaned softly as he snuggled closer to her hip. Usagi's smile grew slightly as she began to run a hand through his black hair. Mamoru stirred and looked up at her with warm blue eyes. He reached out and grasped one of her hands lightly, kissing the palm while still gazing up at her. Usagi blushed lightly as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. The two sat like that for a moment before a muffled scream came through the door. Mamoru sighed and slipped from uder her and their blankets so he could leave the room. Usagi slowly stood from the bed, turning to the door in time to see Mamoru come back in with a weeping toddler. The little girl had short black hair and was wearing a golden dress that shimmered in the sunlight. Chibiusa trailed behind Mamoru, clutching at the hand of a young boy that was in a small gold suit and his head down so his black hair covered his eyes. Mamoru hugged the little girl to him before placing her on the bed so he could wipe her tears away. Usagi smiled when she realized that the little boy and girl were Yui and Yuki. She stepped forward to sit with them on the bed, but felt a wave of something knock her to her knees. Her vision blurred for a moment before it cleared so she could see that she was floating high up in a dark void. She glanced around without being able to move her head, seeing several of her friends below her with Tuxedo Mask guarding Hansuke. She gasped as her vision blurred from tears before it cleared and she was back in the room with her family. All of them had worried expressions as they watched her, even the tearful Yuki had stopped crying to stare at her mother. Usagi smiled at them and straightened before nearly falling to her knees from the sudden shouts she heard in her head.

"Wake your ass up Usagi or I swear that I will find a way to force you awake!" Rei's voice came through the other shouts, causing Usagi to gasp. She looked around wildly for her friend, but saw her nowhere. Mamoru stood and came to his frantic wife, wrapping a calming arm around her. Usagi sighed into his embrace for a moment before shoving him away. It had been the same Mamoru always did for her, but that embrace did not feel the same as when her Mamo-chan did it. Mamoru's face contorted in confusion as he watched her back away from the bed.

It was then that Usagi felt something. She couldn't place what it was exactly, but it felt as if nine twinkling lights were calling out to her. She closed her eyes and focused on the lights. As she focused, the nine lights turned into different colored lights around her. She gasped when she recognized it as her team's lights plus Tuxedo Mask's and another light. When she opened her eyes again, Usagi was Sailor Moon. Her family looked at her in complete confusion, thoroughly surprised to see Sailor Moon in front of them. Sailor Moon thought back to what Rei had yelled at her and soon realized that she was in a dream somewhere. She looked around, trying to figure out how to get out of the dream. Mamoru tried to tackle her, but Sailor Moon was used to dodging and fell back out of his way. She rubbed her butt as she looked up and around again. She was suddenly in the middle of a dark void with her friends surrounding her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called, striking one of the Remless that had suddenly appeared with her flaming arrow. The Remless burst into pieces with a high pitched shriek.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto said, bringing around the Garnet Orb to unleash her attack. The grey and black orb struck another of the Remless, causing it to burst into pieces just like its comrade.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, attacking the Remless closest to her. The Remless screamed as her attack hit it, bursting into small shards seconds later.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out, the last Remless trying to escape though it had nowhere to go. The sphere of water caused the Remless to burst into pieces as soon as it struck. Sailor Moon looked around gratefully to her friends before something struck her.

"Where are the kids?" she asked in a pinched voice, frozen in fear that something had happened to all of their children.

"They went ahead to go help Yui," Tuxedo Mask explained to her as he enveloped her in an embrace. Sailor Moon smiled, welcoming his touch after dealing with a fake. Sailor Moon let him hold herr for a moment before she broke away.

"We have to go help them too," she said sterrnly, looking around at all of her friends. Each of them agreed in turn and, soon, all of them were rushing into the darkness to help their children.

* * *

Yuki nearly screamed as the phantom behind Zirconia became more defined and added her dark energy to Zirconia. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as the dark energy flooded from Zirconia and Yuki's old Golden Crystal. Zirconia chuckled darkly before he was cut off by a flaming arrow that shot by his head.

"Yuki!" everyone heard Fire Knight and Ice Knight call out as they came into the room. The two dropped to their knees beside Thunder and Love, both knowing what to do by their friends' actions.

"Mercury!" Ice Knight called out, a light blue aura surrounding her along with shards of ice as her hand were brought up and clasped together.

"Mars!" Fire Knight called out with her friend, fire and a red aura appearing around her.

"Planet Attack!" They called together. Their auras shot out and combined with the others as they entered Yuki, shooting out from her to wrap around the beam shooting out of the Golden Crystal. A light blue ribbon and a red ribbon of light mixed with the others to form a rainbow around the golden beam. The two beams seemed to explode where they hit each other, the dark energy being completely matched by the powers from the future solar system. All of the girls' eyes shot open, seeing the beam they were helping power up for the first time since all of them came together. They looked at where Yuki's pained expression was turned to to see that the phantom behind Zirconia had now taken form. They gasped when they saw the beautiful young princess with flowing dark hair that floated behind the slumped old man.

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Harry Potter fanfiction and a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any of either of them until I have the first part of either story done (Which means the first of six for Harry Potter and the first of three for Pokemon) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like classes in Harry Potter and the Pokemon League in Pokemon. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in either or both.**


	27. Finale Battle

**Thank you yuriama sohma (x7), anokas2757, sangoscourage (x16), sasumiofjp, me, PGSMaddict96 (x7), Haruka Hoshine, James Birdsong (x3), lovelydasom, PriestessHelene (x4) for reviewing at some point during this story! **

**I know I said that there would be two more chapters, but I really wanted to end this once and for all. I also found that the final battle didn't last as long as I wanted.**

"Princess Nehelenia!" several of the Knights called out together in recognition of the princess behind Zirconia. Nehelenia scowled at them, raising her hands to lift the Golden Crystal from Zirconia's hand. She sent her own power through it as Zirconia slowly began to fade away. Yuki grit her teeth as tears streamed down her cheeks from how much pain she was in. Her whole body began to shake against Yui and Takuya as she fought to keep her arms up.

"Girls!" she heard someone call and wanted to turn herr head to see, but knew that if she lost any of her concentration from the crystal then she wouldn't be able to keep going.

Sailor Moon stood in horror at the sight of all of the Knights and Asteroid Senshi willingly giving up their powers to Yuki. Tears came to her eyes when she saw her own team fall to their knees behind their daughters. Tuxedo Mask came up behind Sailor ChibiMoon, who was still frozen behind her own team.

"Pluto!" Sailor Pluto called out, her Garnet Orb glowing brightly at herr call. The others took her call as a cue of what to do.

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Planet Attack!" all of them called out together. Auras formed around them and soon morphed with their daughters' auras, only to shoot out into Yuki. Yuki gasped when she felt the new wave of planetary energy enter her. Nehelenia growled loudly as her outstretched arm was forced to bend back from the golden beam hitting against her own black one. Zirconia completely disappeared as Nehelenia forced her energy back out and meet the golden beam halfway between the two princesses. Sailor Moon cried out when she saw Yuki fall onto her butt from her knees, the young princess also crying out in pain. Sailor Moon came up behind her daughter and rested a hand on her back.

"Yuki," she murmured softly, tears falling from her own eyes. Yuki didn't look at her, but leaned into her touch. "You can do this Yuki. We are all behind you."

"All of us," Tuxedo Mask said, also laying a hand on his daughter's back. Sailor Moon looked towards him to see that he was now Prince Endymion and ChibiMoon was now dressed in her gown. Sailor Moon looked down at herself to see that she was also in her flowing gown. She was surrounded in a bright white aura that was moving into Yuki. Endymion's golden aura was also moving into Yuki and, as she touched Yuki, the young Princess Serenity's white aura entered Yuki. Yuki smiled slightly as she felt her family's warm auras enter her and shot through the Golden Crystal to mix with her own. Nehelenia screamed as the white and gold beam burst through the dark energy and to her. She began to dissipate as the Senshi slowly began to fall unconcious. Yuki finally allowed herself to let the Golden Crystal fall from her hands when she blearily saw that Nehelenia was gone. Yuki fell back into her family's embrace as everyone blacked out.

-Golden Earth, Year 3000-

"Mama!" a little girl with long black hair called out as she ran through the golden crystal palace. She had to hold up her long gold gown as her little feet hit the ground so she wouldn't trip. She came upon the dark throne room and nervously ppeeked into it. "M-Mama? D-Daddy? Touru?"

"Happy birthday Princess Hana!" she heard a large amount of people call as the lights suddenly turned on in the throne room. Little Princess Hana Serenity gasped at the sight of everyone packed into the room. Hana ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around Earth Queen Yuki Serenity's waist. Her twin brother, Prince Touru Endymion was already in their father's, Earth King Takuya, arms with his light blonde hair glowing in the light.

Hana looked around to see everyone in her family around them. Her grandparents, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, were smiling warmly at her while being flanked by the princesses of the other planets. Her aunt, Princess Serenity Small Lady Usagi, was near them with the Asteroid Senshi behind her with presents in their hands. Her uncle, Prince Yui Endymion, was visiting from the twentieth century thanks to his wife's powers over time with their baby girl in his arms. The Knights were spread around the everyone with presents in their arms, all of them smiling at the young princess.

Everything was happy in Golden Earth. There hadn't been a threat on either Crystal Tokyo or Golden Earth since the twentieth century. The kingdoms were finally at peace again.

THE END

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Harry Potter fanfiction and a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any of either of them until I have the first part of either story done (Which means the first of six for Harry Potter and the first of three for Pokemon) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like classes in Harry Potter and the Pokemon League in Pokemon. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in either or both. These two will be my next stories no matter what, so take part now!**


End file.
